My Angel
by littlechivalry
Summary: How do enemies become allies, become something more? When, exactly, does a life end? How do you lose someone you never had? These are questions Harry will have to answer, if there is enough time. Charmed/BtVS/HP crossover, HPDM, PMSS, RWBZ, slash and het.
1. Harry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or powers within. I'm just having a little fun.

**Pre-Chapter Note: **Please, and I cannot stress this enough, if you like this **please** read the note at the bottom of the page. Also, this is an AU, so let's just pretend DH hasn't happened, eh?

(_12345_)

**My Angel**

(_12345_)

Harry POV

The battle field was full of black-clad bodies from both sides of the fight. What had begun as a midnight guerilla mission into the heart of the Death Eater camp had stretched past the false dawn and into full morning light. At this point, all of the fighters were so tired that every curse, charm, or thrown potion was accompanied with the fervent hope that it had been aimed at an enemy, instead of an ally.

Halfway through the fight, Ron had conjured gold scarves for as many Order members as they could get to. Tied tight around an arm, they were the only way Harry could tell one black robed figure from another in the smoky haze of hexes that covered the field.

Finally, he was face to face with the man that had caused all of this chaos, and indeed, seemed to be thriving on it, as he was laughing out loud.

The sound was harsh, grating to Harry's ears already ringing from the sound of explosions and endless screams, and in the moment, he wanted to kill the man for that alone.

"I was wondering when we would meet again, Mister Potter."

Even in the face of mortal danger, Harry had to roll his eyes in the face of blatant cliché. "Yes, well, apparently it was destined, Tom. We didn't have much choice in the matter."

"So, now you face your death. I wonder if you will be as brave as your mother…"

Barely restraining another eye-roll, Harry bit out, "Are you done? You know, with the taunting?

Because we still have to fight, and I'd like to get it over with before I die of old age."

Another burst of the harsh laughter and Voldemort raised his wand, "I don't think you need concern yourself with old age, Potter."

Harry saw a cloud of blue light from the corner of his eye, but ignored it as he raised his own wand.

This was the final moment, the end of the fight.

Or it was supposed to be, when Harry was pinned to the ground, watching purple streams of magic from several directions cross his field of vision.

"Idiot Potter. If I wasn't already dead…"

The voice was familiar, but the sentiment was strange.

Voldemort took the opportunity to signal his Death Eaters, and with a series of cracks like popcorn popping, the field was cleared of the masked fighters, at least those healthy enough to flee, leaving only Order members and fallen bodies behind.

Struggling to rise, he drove an elbow into the black robed form of Draco Malfoy pressing him into the earth.

Indignant grey eyes caught his, "It was a trap, idiot. Let me say that again, and slower. It. Was. A. Trap."

"Okay, fine. It was a trap. Now get off of me, you bastard."

He felt Draco rise up, none too gently slamming knees and elbows against Harry as he did so.

When the blond Slytherin offered his hand, Harry took it and stood, brushing the dust off of his robe with the other.

Neither boy noticed the man appear out of a cloud of black with a cross bow.

"Harry! Duck!"

Hearing Ron shout across the battlefield, Harry felt himself once again brought to the ground by their former enemy, now comrade in arms.

"Gods Draco, twice? Are you coming on to me?" Harry nudged the boy with his elbow again, but except for a slight shudder, the Slytherin didn't respond. "Draco?"

Working his way out from under his friend, Harry rolled Draco over and saw an arrow sticking out of his arm. The wound looked minor, but the boy was sweating and mumbling already.

"Harry," Ron yelled, running towards them, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry shouted, lowering his voice as the red-faced red-haired boy got closer, "But something's wrong with Draco. I think the arrow was poisoned."

The two friends moved the Slytherin boy towards their camp as quickly as they could. An emergency portkey had been created linking them to the Hogwarts infirmary, and the staff there might be the only ones capable of figuring out what had happened.

When they arrived in Poppy's domain, they saw that they were not the only ones in need of help. Every bed was full and several conjured pallets floated along the hallways, filled with injured students, injured soldiers.

But as Draco began convulsing, Harry only had eyes for him.

"What happened here," Pomphrey asked.

Harry let Ron answer the Medi-witch, focusing on holding Draco as still as the blond boy had held him on the battlefield, hoping he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Some strange guy shot at Harry with a crossbow. Draco pushed him out of the way, but he got hit. It's just a flesh wound though, so we think the bolt may have been poisoned."

"Alright," Poppy sighed, exhaustion resting heavily on her voice, "Get him to a bed Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, go get Professor Snape. He's in his lab in the dungeons so you'll have to hurry."

Harry heard Ron run down the stone hall, and slowly followed Poppy's directions, settling Draco gently on an empty cot. The tremors had stopped, and the boy would have looked at peace, if he wasn't flushed and still mumbling. Harry tried to decipher what Draco was saying, but gave up as Snape swept through the room.

"Professor, you have to help him, there was a crossbo--"

Snape waved Harry into silence, "Mr. Weasley told me, now kindly step away so I may conduct an examination."

Harry made his way over to the wall and slid down, settling cross-legged on the floor. The early morning battle stretching for hours, the confrontation with Voldemort, and now this, and as nervous as he was for Draco's condition, he fell asleep against the comfortingly cool stone, never even noticing as he was settled into a cot of his own, a thick blanket in Hufflepuff colors

laid gently on top of him.

"_I don't like the idea any better than you, Ron, but they need our help and we need theirs. You don't have to trust them. In fact, I'd rather you didn't. One of us has to keep an eye on them."_

"_I don't like it, Harry, but I'll put up with them."_

_And they were running, and fighting. And Draco and Snape were a big help, once Snape was healed. They brewed potions without complaint and suggested things that could work better. They spent hours researching the Horcruxes, when the Order relented enough to tell them what was going on._

_Months of running, and fighting, and hiding, and the old grudges didn't really mean anything anymore when you were living in a hole, eating out of tins and hoping to live through another day._

"_A truce, Potter? Don't we already have a truce?"_

"_It's different this time."_

"_Why? Because this time you mean it?"_

_There was an unfamiliar hurt glow in the grey eyes, but they made their truce and it was odd, and they were almost friends. Not friendly friends, their words were as barbed as ever, but maybe their skin had just gotten thicker._

_And maybe they were more than friends, and maybe the teasing was flirting now, maybe it always had been, and maybe…_

"How long have you been dead, Draco?"

"_How long have you been dead?"_

Harry woke up, but kept his eyes closed because he learned very early in life that the more you knew, the safer you were, and people said more when they thought you weren't listening.

"How long have you been dead, Draco," Snape asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus."

"I know what that arrow was, boy. And I know what kind of creature can be killed by that poison."

"I'm a creature now, godfather? That's not very nice," and Harry could hear the sarcasm in Draco's voice, but it was weary, the sting dulled.

"From what young Mr. Wesley told me, a man appeared out of a swarm of black with a crossbow aimed directly at you."

"Well, we are wizards. It must have been magic."

Harry thought he heard Snape's teeth grinding, and hoped neither man heard his own. Draco was his friend now, but that didn't mean that the way he side-stepped things had gotten any less irritating.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"I would rather you not use that name, Severus."

"Are we on a first name basis, Mr. Malfoy? Because that would imply a certain level of familiarity, of intimacy, found amongst family and good friends. Certainly the type of relationship wherein, if you died, you would tell me."

"Fourth year. I died during fourth year."

Harry stifled a gasp, and heard Snape try and fail to do the same. Draco couldn't be dead. Or he could, he could be a vampire or something.

"My father was not very pleased with my behavior that year. I believe his exact words were 'pathetic, mewling, bastard.' Interestingly enough, he blamed my mother. And he tried to kill her. And he managed to kill me."

"But how…"

"It was actually very heroic. He was beating me half to death, she got in the way, he started screaming at her and capped it off with an Avada Kedavra that I jumped in front of. He probably continued trying to kill her after that, but she's still alive. I bet she has a tidy lightning bolt scar like our Golden Boy over there now. If you can find her, you should check."

"Draco, I'm so sor-"

"Don't be. I'm here now. I'm only mostly dead."

The joke was weak, but Harry couldn't restrain a snort. The introduction of Muggle things like films to the two Slytherins had obviously taken.

"We know you're awake, Harry. We've known for a while."

Hearing Draco, Harry gave up his pretence and threw the heavy blanket off. Hopping off of the cot, he walked over to the Slytherin's bed. The boy's tired voice had prepared him for Draco looking exhausted, but this was worse than he had expected. The Slytherin looked, he looked…

"Half dead."

"What," Harry replied, shaken out of his thoughts by the boy.

"Stop staring. I'm dead and I know it. What's worse is I look it. Creepy, huh?"

Snape moved as if to say something, his mouth hanging open, but Draco gently pressed on his jaw, closing it and cutting the man off.

"I'm half dead, and half alive, and that arrow was coated in a poison that would kill me and make you very sick. But I'm fine now. Very tired, but fine. I would like to get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow, yeah?"

Head still spinning with this new information, Harry could only nod, barely noticing Snape do the same.

Snape rose from his seat by Draco's bed and both he and Harry left the infirmary, leaving the blond Slytherin to sleep.

The next morning Harry found a note waiting on the table by his bed, tucked securely under his glasses. Harry felt the belated sting of a paper cut as he opened the seal and saw it was from Draco.

_Meet me at 3. You know where._

If the note had been from anyone else, Harry would have been waiting in the Room of Requirement. Once revealed to the Hogwarts population at large it had surpassed the Astronomy Tower for all clandestine meetings. But coming from Draco, there was only one place it could be.

He dressed carefully for the meeting in Muggle jeans and an aubergine sweater Draco had given him and made his way to the Potion's Master's quarters by 2:45.

Hogwarts had become headquarters for the war after the attack that destroyed Grimmaud Place. The loss of Sirius' legacy had hurt, but Harry didn't miss the man's mother a bit. During the months of fighting, Harry had spent many evenings in Snape's rooms. It was the most peaceful place he could find in a castle packed too tight with students and their families and every hallway flooded with the stench of fear.

In these rooms he was just another not particularly bright student and the weight of the wizarding world was lifted from his shoulders; for a few short hours at least. Many nights Harry and Draco had fallen asleep on the thick rug before the fire.

And so Harry entered now, using the key Snape had given him months ago, and waited for the dead boy.

Snape was already there, waiting in his favorite chair, a threadbare green wingback kept a foot closer to the raging fire than Harry thought was safe, but the Potions master always said he was cold. The man had a brandy snifter resting in his palm, but Harry could see the strain in his knuckles around the delicate glass.

"Professor?"

The man turned. In the flickering glow of the fire Harry saw lines and shadows he had never noticed before. Snape was old, he realized. The man had been fighting in this war since he was younger than Harry was now, and the battle went on.

And now, to find out that his prize student not only died, but died years ago, at the hands of his own father, and no one had known…

Harry's morbid turn of thought was interrupted by a muted jingling and the appearance of white sparkles in the middle of the room that turned into Draco Malfoy. Harry badly wanted to make a Star Trek joke, but neither Slytherin was the best audience for that sort of thing, so he settled for wondering how the boy had gotten in, as apparition was blocked inside the castle, and Snape's quarters heavily warded besides.

Silently, he watched the blond cross the room to his favorite spot, the worn fur rug, close to the fire, but out of the light. As he watched he catalogued the things he should have noticed.

Draco was short. Not that it meant anything, as Harry was short himself, but the other boy still had the gangly arms and legs that heralded an impending growth spurt that would never come, and Draco's skin, so pale and smooth, would never need to be touched by a blade.

He was a fifteen year old boy, and would remain one for eternity.

Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable about his crush on the Slytherin blond. There were more than just a few years between fifteen and eighteen.

Tugging a sleeve over his scarred hand, Harry made his way to his own favorite seat, the low padded stool in the corner tucked next to, practically under, the heavy mahogany desk. After a childhood spent in a cupboard under the stairs, some things had stuck and in times of intense stress Harry had to fight the urge to crawl into a dark space and wait for the noise to stop.

Watching the undead Slytherin boy take his own seat on the floor, Harry had a million questions running through his mind, but the only one to make it to his lips and out was the harshest.

"What are you?"

His voice had deepened into a man's round tones over the years, then grew harsher from shouting over the sounds of battle, but now it squeaked as it hadn't since he was the age Draco appeared now.

The Slytherin quirked a small smile at the sound, but it didn't reach his eyes. Harry though he saw tears form in the depths of the grey orbs, but as soon as they were spotted, they were brushed away and no trace of sorrow could be heard in the boy's voice as he replied.

"I'm an angel."

Harry didn't want to laugh, he really didn't. But when he heard Snape sniggering into his glass, he couldn't stop himself, and as the older man began to choke and cough on the powerful alcoholic fumes, even Draco had to join in.

When the laughter had stopped and all three men were wiping their eyes, Draco cleared his throat and began again, "It's true. I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. When I… died, the 'Powers that Be' decided I had done enough good in my life by my last sacrifice that I earned the 'privilege' of helping Good forever."

Air quotes were below the pureblooded boy, but Harry could hear the slight inflection in his voice.

"So, if you're an angel, where are the wings?" Harry still didn't believe Draco, but he had to ask.

"I'm not an actual white robes and wings angel. My kind are called 'white lighters.' Usually, after a lifetime of good behavior, or a particularly heroic death, we're called to protect future generations of witches and wizards. We don't get to pick, but apparently they thought I would be a good fit since you knew me."

"But when you died, you hated me, and I hated you right back." Harry bit his tongue a second too late to stop the words from escaping and waited for the inevitable tantrum.

That didn't come.

The Slytherin boy took a deep breath and continued, "I never hated you, Harry. As weak an excuse as it is, I acted as I had been raised to act towards the muggleborns, but I… liked you. Still do, for whatever that's worth now."

The boy shrugged, "The fighting started as a way to be close to you, and continued as such, but with different purpose after I became your whitelighter. But," he said, rising gracefully to his feet and brushing invisible dust motes from his slacks, "I have to go."

"Go," Harry asked, hearing himself be echoed by Snape, who had stayed strangely quiet through the speech.

Not looking at the other two, Draco said, "Yes, go. I've been reassigned."

"You can't be reassigned, I still need you," Harry shouted. Then, blushing hard, he continued in a quieter tone, "I mean, we still need you. The war isn't over."

Moving towards the door, Draco looked over his shoulder, "You don't need me. You can do this on your own. I've always known that, and you should know it too."

With the cocky sneer that had become so familiar over the years, he said, "Besides, I'll be watching you, Potter. So don't muck it up."

As he disappeared in a shower of blue sparks, Harry could swear he heard Draco say, "I wish I could stay," but he couldn't be sure over the sound of his heart breaking.

The boy he loved was dead. And gone.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Okay, this is a self-contained first chapter. It is complete in and of itself, but there is more. This is the mammoth crossover I mentioned in my most recent chapter of "Blind Sight." it will have characters and elements from the Harry Potter universe, as well as Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My primary pairing is, as always, Harry/Draco, however there will also be other pairings, both het and slash. I have been writing this story for months and I probably have more than a few chapters done, though I am nowhere near finished.

The question before you now, dear readers, is do I continue to post, even though the story isn't finished and it may take a long time between updates? Or do I wait until the entire thing is done and post it within a week or two?

Let me know what you think, and please review, I'm pathetically needy. Really, ask anybody.


	2. Draco

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, or any of the characters therein.

(_12345_)

**Draco POV**

No human mind could comprehend the vastness of heaven, so it became something that could be understood; a white expanse of clouds, a wondrous city paved with gold, a warm familiar place. And so it was with Elder's headquarters, an antechamber, as it was, of heaven.

It had looked like a shapeless void to Draco, until his stay at Grimmaud Place and exposure to Muggle television. Now it looked like an employment office, pale grey cubicle walls bordering the ecru carpeted space, dotted here and there with desks and potted plants.

Sitting on one of the brightly varnished desks was Draco's assigned elder, a red headed woman named Shannon , and in a chair nearby was an unfamiliar blond man with an air of weariness and sorrow around him that drew Draco's attention.

He dragged his eyes back to Shannon , now flipping idly through his file.

_When Draco… died, he awoke in a dark room with two doors. Shannon was standing by his bed, but he didn't know her then. She was just a stranger standing over him and all he could see was his father and a flash of green light._

_He remembered crying. Crying harder than he had in a long time, maybe harder than he had in his entire life. And there was a warm hand on his back, rubbing in gentle circles as his breath shuddered in his chest._

_After a while, the sobs faded and he could hear her telling him it would be okay._

_He let out a hysterical laugh and jumped to his feet, noticing briefly that he was healed of the bruises and broken bones he remembered. "Okay? It will be okay? I'm dead you daft bitch!"_

_She rolled her eyes gently and stood up from her seat on his bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, "Yes, you died. But that's no cause to be rude."_

_Draco choked on his own spit, he was so enraged and shocked. After a few minutes of coughing, his eyes watering, he said, "No cause? I've no cause to be rude? My father just killed me. I am, in fact, dead. Formerly living. I am an ex-Draco."_

_He began to pace up and down the small room, taking sharp turns at each corner and muttering under his breath._

"_You're certainly lively for a dead man," the red-headed woman commented._

"_I am," Draco said, and then paled. "I am? Am I… Am I un-dead? I'm not a vampire, am I? I don't care much for the sight—the sight of blood." His calm words were belied by his color, turning from chalk white to a dusty green._

_Quickly, the red-headed woman rushed over to the boy, guiding him to the edge of the bed to sit and pushing his head down between his knees._

"_Don't you sick up or fade out on me now, boy. You've just begun a new adventure __and it's hardly sporting to start off on such a bad foot."_

That had been Draco's introduction to the next phase of his life. Meeting a beautiful woman and promptly becoming sick all over her.

Probably for the best he'd always preferred blokes.

"Welcome back, darling," Shannon said, jumping off the desk and glomping Draco.

He braced himself the best he could, but still staggered from the weight. Beautiful though the woman was, Shannon still had two stone on Draco and made no bones about reminding the boy she could overbear him.

The first time she'd done it, she'd made an idle remark about 'keeping him in his place.' When he suggested jokingly that she just use the _cruciatus_ as his father had done, her brown eyes filled to the brim with tears and she'd hugged him harder, so hard he thought he'd be absorbed into her.

Since then, the enthusiastic hugs had become a reminder to him that physical power did not always mean physical violence; and also that someone cared about him, which was a new, but pleasant, sensation.

When she pulled away, she took a moment to adjust his sweater and trousers, running an awkward hand over his hair then walked back to her desk and the blond man who had been watching their interaction.

"Draco, my love, this is your new assignment." She waved to the man to stand, and

Draco took his hand tentatively. He'd never had a good history with introductions.

As he made contact with the calloused hand, he felt the same sharp sting he had felt the first time he touched Harry go through his palm.

Draco had been chosen to be a white lighter, Shannon told him, not just because of his heroic self-sacrificing death, but also because of another, hidden, gift. Empathy. He'd spent most of his life avoiding contact with all but the most peaceful or controlled minds because when a person felt negatively, Draco knew, and felt it himself.

And this man was exhausted and he hurt.

Releasing the hand and taking a few shaky breaths, Draco sank into the office chair provided, wiping his hand fiercely against the rough fabric of his trousers.

The man returned to his chair, next to the blond Slytherin, and Shannon looked at them both, a twisted smile on her face.

Draco sighed, "So he's why I'm here? My new charge?"

"Nope," Shannon replied, "Leo's a white lighter." The man cleared his throat, but Shannon just smiled, "An elder actually. But he has a family on Earth and they need more help than he is allowed to give them"

The man nodded, grudgingly it seemed, to Draco. Then spoke, with a voice that sounded as tired and pained as his hand had felt, "How can he help, Shannon ? He's a child." Leo turned to Draco, "Please believe me, I'm not trying to underestimate you, but you've only been a white lighter for a few years and you look so…"

"Young," Draco supplied, smirking gently. "Were I to look as old as I am, I would be an eighteen year old man, and still appear too young for my responsibilities. Were I to look as old as I feel… Well, you would probably see a grey-bearded old man before you, and you might say I'm too old for the work I'm doing."

To put Leo's mind at ease, Draco went on, "My last charge was the sole hope of an army, a people. He has their entire world on his back and he, like Atlas, bears the burden well. Every day I fought monsters worse than demons, because they were human, and some of the most evil of them wore the faces of my family, my friends.

Believe me when I say I can handle whatever you throw at me."

The older man smiled slightly, "Alright, I believe you. And I'm impressed. But my char—_former_ charges aren't going to be as easy to impress as I am, especially, "he continued with a smile, "with a fifteen year old boy."

Draco looked at his hands, now folded tidily in his lap, "I'm afraid I can't do much about that, Leo. This is the age I died at."

Head down, Draco didn't see the sad look that passed between Leo and Shannon, but he could sense it and it irritated him. He knew he was dead, technically everyone in the room was dead, but there was no call to make an opera out of it.

Shannon spoke, her voice sounding more tentative than it ever had, "We… We could do something about that."

Draco looked at the older woman, "What?"

"We could make you look your age. The age you would have been."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it. But he already knew what his answer would be.

"Are your charges female, Leo," the boy asked.

"Yes," the man hesitantly answered, not sure where this was going.

"Then you'd better warn them," Draco said with a carefree laugh, "if I'm this good-looking now, imagine how much trouble I'll get into when I'm legal."

Leo smiled crookedly and Shannon laughed so hard she fell off of her desk.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Well, this is Chapter Two and I'm really enjoying this story. I will be updating my other stories as well but I didn't want to postpone this one until Blind Sight and Fruit were complete.

So, I hope you enjoyed this, and please review.


	3. Paige, and 2 months later

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Charmed, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm just borrowing them for a while, then I'll give them back.

(_12345_)

_Time jump, two months later._

**Paige POV**

Paige Matthews locked the back door as she stepped out into the night. P3 was doing brisk business again, and in the interests of 'security' Piper made a schedule for the three Charmed Ones to take turns guarding the club from supernatural events.

It wasn't that bad a gig, though, so Paige couldn't complain. The best seat in the house reserved for her and all the soda and non-alcoholic lager she could drink for free. All she had to do was watch out for the weird. Granted, this was San Francisco, so there was a lot of weird going around, but as long as Paige could tell the difference between a demon and a drag queen, she would be alright.

Of course, there was the night Phoebe tackled a six foot tall, green-haired woman skulking around the bar… But Miss Demeanor was very nice once he got his wig back.

Still, Paige sometimes wished for a night that interesting. She got stuck with a lot of the week-day shifts. Small crowds and no action. Piper said it was because she had the least experience of the three of them. Paige tried to argue that Piper had Wyatt to take care of, and Phoebe was still missing her powers, but her sisters wouldn't hear of it.

The youngest witch orbed home. With Leo away on some kind of Elder quest and Chris locked up in the attic searching for what turned Wyatt evil, Paige felt alone in the house. Phoebe was in China with Jason, and Piper had gone on another date with Fireman Greg, leaving Wyatt with Darryl and Sheila.

Paige went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. The snacks at P3 were great, but too salty for her palate.

"Make me one too, there's a love," a deep British voice sounded behind her. Turning, she saw a pale, white blond man dressed completely in black sitting on one of the high stools at the breakfast nook.

When she caught his eye, he winked at her.

Paige dived behind the kitchen island and looked for something to orb. Kitchens were full of weapons.

"Knife!"

Peeping over the counter, she directed the shining metal at him, but he dodged it.

"Now, now, love. That ain't polite."

Saying that, he dived over the counter and grabbed her, wrapping his arms tight around her torso and trapping them at her sides. She could orb in this position, but not without taking him with her.

She shuddered in disgust when he, with a low chuckle, licked the side of her neck.

Then she screamed.

The gentle chime of bells heralded Chris's appearance in the kitchen.

Paige opened her mouth to scream again when her lanky nephew interrupted.

"Spike?"

&

A half hour later the three of them were sitting around the low kitchen table. Paige had a sandwich, Chris was nursing a glass of water, and Spike was making obscene gestures with the contents of the fruit bow—

"Hey. Knock it off," Paige said, snatching the innocent banana to safety before slapping Spike's hand.

The blond man just licked the skin she'd touched and winked at her.

Chris sighed, "Now is not the time, Spike. Why are you here?"

The blond man, Spike, raised a scarred eyebrow and said, "I think the better question is how you know me? I'm a dab hand with faces and I think I'd remember seeing a boy as pretty as you before."

Chris rubbed a hand over his, admittedly pretty, face. Looking close, Paige could see the thick lines of exhaustion traced under her nephew's hazel eyes.

"Do we have to go over this every time? I," Chris pointed to himself, "am from the future. You," now he pointed to Spike, "are a vampire, and therefore still alive on the future when many other people are not. You, surprisingly enough, are working for the side of good, as long as it serves your interests."

At this, Spike smirked and opened his mouth to speak before Chris cut him off, "None of this explains what you are doing in my family's house right now."

"Not my idea, pretty. Nephew told me to be here, so here I am."

"Nephew? I didn't know you had any family, besides Angelu—"

Spike hissed at the brunette boy, cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about that fat bloody wanke—"

Now Paige jumped in, tired of the verbal tennis, she just wanted to settle things and go to sleep.

"Look, what is going on? You," she said, waving the remains of her ham and Swiss pointedly at the blond "Are you here to attack anybody?"

"Nobody good," the blond said sulkily, waving the sandwich away.

"And you," Paige said, now looking at Chris, "is he a bad dangerous guy?"

Chris smiled and replied smugly, "He's bad, but I don't think he's dangerous right now. He has a chip in his head that prevents him from hurting humans."

Paige snorted, "I'm not sure your angelic ass is covered Chris, so you might want to watch the attitude. So, he's a vampire, but non-dangerous, he can bunk in the cellar. Chris, show him the camp bed."

The vampire looked surprised. Hesitantly, he said, "You're trusting me?"

Paige smiled, and she could almost feel her eyes glinting, "I know vampires pretty well. After all, I used to be one."

With that she put her empty plate in the sink and made her way up to bed, as the two men stared after her with questions in their eyes…

(_12345_)

**Note: **Well, this is chapter 3. You can see where the Charmed and Buffy stuff is coming more into play. As far as I'm concerned, this story takes place post-HBP, during season six of Charmed, and after the finale of Buffy, disregarding the last season of Angel because I need Spike corporeal at the moment.

The next chapter will be from our Paige's POV as well, but we'll be seeing Draco again and learning a pinch more about just what the heck is going on at the moment. Are you having fun? Because I am.

Please review.


	4. Paige, and a lot of notes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, I don't own Charmed, I don't own Spike. I have two dollars in my wallet along with a few movie ticket stubs and my Hot Topic discount card. (Three more stamps to go, baby!)

**Pre-Story Note**: I put in some information about Charmed and BtVS for anyone who might be unfamiliar with those programs and the characters therein. I also note where in canon this story will be placed as I am all over in terms of plotline and events. This story will be told in four POV's and you've seen three of them already. Number four should be along any chapter now, but you can guess if you like.

(_12345_)

**Still Paige's POV.**

The next morning came bright and sunny. Paige had tossed restlessly all night long, dreaming about war and green lights and a blond boy who was crying like his heart was broken. It was very disturbing and she hoped it wasn't an omen of a bad day to come.

Unfortunately it seemed like it was, as she ran out of shampoo, then hot water, leaving herself halfway through her shower with a head full of liquid bodywash when the cold water came blasting out. Her favorite jeans were too tight, but not sexy tight, just uncomfortable. And her favorite 'fat day' jeans were still carrying a strange green stain from their last demon hunt.

Deciding it really wasn't worth it to get worked up, Paige shrugged into her 'really fat day' purple jogging suit and headed downstairs, almost turning around when she heard Piper shouting in the living room.

The closer she got to the argument, the better she could hear it, and the more she wished she had just turned around and gone back to bed when she had the chance.

"A vampire, Chris? You brought that evil thing into our house? My house? Your brother is here, and he is a baby. Do you care at all? I can't believe you were so irresponsible!"

Paige winced with each word, hoping Chris would be okay. She passed the doorway to the cellar stairs and saw a figure wrapped in a thick patchwork quilt standing in the shadows.

"Any convenient sewer lines here, love?"

Paige smiled, "Fraid not."

"I'll leave as soon as the sun sets," the man said, turning to go back downstairs as the voices came closer.

"He's not dangerous, mom. He has a chip in his head."

"Sure, evil creatures always turn good, and they never fake it to get to us!"

"Hey! Cole was different," Phoebe jumped into the fight.

The three bickering brunettes approached, and Paige was tempted to follow Spike into the cellar where there would at least be peace and quiet.

But she forged on. The sandwich she'd had at two in the morning was filling, but if she didn't start her morning with an actual breakfast, she was twitchy all day.

The orange juice was almost empty, a few good gulps would finish the jug, and since she was in slouchy clothes anyway Paige grinned to herself and raised the jug to her lips.

"Freeze, Missy."

Paige froze, figuratively, because with Piper behind her, if she didn't she'd be frozen literally.

"How about a glass?"

Paige smiled, "Thanks Mom, but I'm good."

Piper took the jug out of her hands and poured the last ounces of juice into a tall glass before handing the empty carton back. "Well, if you don't want it, I'll finish it," she said, sipping at the cool liquid.

Phoebe snorted.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Okay, Piper, but you know what you've reduced me to…"

With that, she pulled an icy can of soda out of the bottom drawer of the fridge.

"Paige," Piper squawked indignantly, "You can't have a soda for breakfast."

"Why not," Paige replied, "It's an orange soda. That's almost like juice." She cracked the can gently, allowing any excess gas to escape, and waited for the explosion.

Sensing the tension in the room despite her lack of powers, Phoebe spoke, "Come on Piper, you know you deserved that. And Paige, at least eat something. If you drink that on an empty stomach you'll get sick."

Piper swallowed her complaint and stared into her juice as Paige set the can of soda on the counter and turned back to the fridge to find something breakfast-food-shaped.

Just as she found the bag of cinnamon bagels Piper had brought home the day before hiding behind the peanut butter, they disappeared from her hand in a shower of blue sparks.

Paige knew the culprit, her youngest oldest nephew was a notorious food thief, once orbing away an entire cake while his mother was frosting it.

And then he stole the frosting.

Still staring into the fridge, she said, "Chris, if you don't give those back, I may have to beat you to death."

The bag reappeared in front of her and a cultured accent said, "I'm terribly sorry about that. Though I would be rather difficult to kill, unless… You're not a dark-lighter are you?"

And for the second time in less than eight hours, Paige was confronted by another pale blond English guy. This one looked younger than the other, and softer, but there was something familiar about him, as though she'd seen him before.

The sensation faded like morning fog as the grey-eyed boy smirked gently at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm often told I take my responsibilities too seriously and I've heard such bad things about carbohydrates lately."

Phoebe giggled lightly. Paige wanted to roll her eyes again, but she thought it would be redundant. The white lighter couldn't be older than eighteen if he was a day, dressed in nice slacks and a button down shirt, and Phoebe was… Phoebe was staring at his ass.

"Phoebe! Put those eyes back in your head," Piper shouted, echoing Paige's thoughts. The boy turned, to see what the commotion was, and blushed lightly when he realized where Phoebe's attention had lain.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving until his back was against the wall, "I wanted to meet all of you and introduce myself, but this is clearly a bad time. I'll come back later, shall I?"

"No, I think now is a very good time for introductions, kiddo," Piper said.

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but Piper went on, "I know you're probably a hundred something years old, but you look young and I call 'em like I see 'em. Now, what's your name and what are you doing here?"

The blond sighed. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Then he paused, as if he was waiting for something. When none of the witches said anything, he went on, "I'm your new whitelighter."

"What," Phoebe asked, having collected herself, "we already have a whitelighter, right? Chris? Chris!"

With a swirl of blue, the brunette orbed into the kitchen. The small space was rapidly becoming crowded, but Paige couldn't leave if she wanted to, it was too interesting.

From the corner of her eye, she even saw Spike peering around the corner at the unfolding events.

"Chris, do you know this kid?"

Chris studied the other boy, Draco affecting nonchalance as they both sized each other up. "He looks familiar, but I can't quite place him. I'm not sure why though."

Paige didn't buy it, but didn't feel like fighting it. The kid didn't look evil, not that that meant anything anymore, but she got a familiar vibe from him. He was hiding something, the way Chris had when he first showed up, but he was there to help.

"So Draco," she said, holding up the bag of doughy delights, "want a bagel?"

(_12345_)

**End Note**: So there's Draco. Not five minutes in his new home and already being ogled. The poor, poor, sexy thing. Below are the show descriptions along with other pertinent information. I got a little pedantic, but that's my ninja way.

**Fandom rundown**--

_**Charmed**- Charmed is the story of three sisters decreed to be the Charmed Ones, witches who were destined to hold great power and the responsibility to fight demons and protect humanity. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's powers were bound in their early childhood and they had no knowledge of them until after the death of their grandmother. In the course if their fight against evil the oldest sister, Prue, was killed. The surviving girls found that they had a half sister, part witch and part white lighter, named Paige. She joined Piper and Phoebe to reform the Charmed Ones. Piper has the ability to freeze time/demons and make things explode. Phoebe has premonitions and empathy though those things are suspended at this time. Paige has the ability to orb herself and objects, which is much like the Transporter used in Star Trek. _

_Whitelighters are a form of angel. People who died doing heroic acts or who lived in a heroic fashion were called into service protecting young witches. They are largely impervious to injury but can be poisoned by the arrows of a Darklighter, their evil counterpart._

_At the point in the series I am drawing from for this story, a young white lighter named Chris appeared to the sisters from the future. After a great deal of misunderstanding it was revealed that Piper's son Wyatt would turn evil at some point and become a tyrannical despot. Chris had made it his mission to prevent this. After further misunderstanding it was revealed that Chris was Piper's second son and Wyatt's brother._

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**- (as it pertains at this point.) Spike, or William the Bloody, is a vampire. In his quest to destroy the Slayer, a teen age girl given the responsibility to destroy vampire and protect humanity, he was captured by a government organization called the Initiative. The Initiative experimented on vampires and demons and implanted a chip into Spike which would cause a painful electric shock if he attacked a human being._

_I am playing a bit fast and loose with the timing, for this character and another that will be drawn from the show. Forgive me for the desperate AU-ness of them. It is in service of a higher authority. Nasty slash._

_**Harry Potter**- This is post HBP. DH has not and will not happen in this story. I would like to write a story that works with the official timeline of events but it's just not happening at the moment._

(_12345_)

Okay, that's all I got. Please review on anything you liked or any points of confusion. I do so appreciate hearing what you think.

Interestingly enough, the previous sentence was not intended to sound sarcastic in the least, which is new and different for me.


	5. Harry2

**Disclaimer: **seriously, do I have to write this every time? I own bupkes, people. Nothing, nada, zilch. …Well… I have a soda, a box of crackers, and a laptop, but that is it.

(_12345_)

**& Harry POV**

The war was going well, if any war could be said to. Attacks were planned meticulously by Ron and a crew of others, and carried out with a ruthless efficiency by Harry and his team.

Unfortunately, there had been three undercover assignments in the last month alone, and for whatever reason, Harry always got stuck wearing the silly outfits.

He'd thought the last one would be the worst. He had to dress as a singing and dancing omelet to spy on a Death Eater meeting house across the street from a chain restaurant.

But this was where he would have to draw the line.

The music was loud, and the dance floor throbbed with bodies, mostly male, and mostly unclothed. The professional dancers were on a break and the audience members, worked into heat by the near naked performers, were taking the opportunity the DJ's gave them to work off some excess energy and hormones.

Harry might be out there himself, with the right partner, but that chance had been stolen from him months ago.

He kept his voice as low as he could as the bass thumped away in the night club, but he felt the tinge of hysteria was still noticeable.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley. I am not stripping."

His friend grinned crookedly at him. "Harry, it's the only way. You know that. Come on, even Neville is participating." The red head waved at their friend and the boy waved hesitantly back from his position in the DJ booth.

The crowd moved excitedly back to their seats around the stage as the next dancer came out to a sultry and unfamiliar song. Tall and muscular, he was wearing black leather pants and a deep blue shirt. An eye patch added a touch of mystery, and something on it glittered through the man's curly brown hair.

Harry realized that it had been a while, but he tried to ignore the uncomfortably familiar sensation of an inappropriate erection. This was not the time.

Harry gritted his teeth, and turned back to his friend, "Neville doesn't mind because Neville gets to keep his clothes on."

"Well really Harry, would you want to see Neville naked?" The Know-It-All tone came from behind them. Harry couldn't look. He'd seen a lot of crazy things in his time, but

Hermione glamoured as a man was just… unsettling.

Still, they hadn't much choice. Their target was The Fabulous Ladies Night Club, in some godforsaken hole in California . It was a known information gathering place, open to elements from both the magical and demon world.

Unfortunately, at some point in their background check, they failed to discover that the club had changed ownership, and its target audience, and its name… to THE MEAT MARKET.

The almost completely male crowd screamed as the sweat-shiny dancer onstage threw one glittering piece of spandex after another to their awaiting hands.

Harry was fascinated in spite of himself. Now the man was down to an eye patch and a Slytherin green thong.

The dancer's visible eye was a strangely familiar shade of amber brown. Not that Harry was staring or anything.

"Mate!"

Ron's bellow startled Harry out of his contemplation of the dancer. He did seem so familiar.

"What Ron?"

"Harry, you know we need an in here. Word has it that the owner knows everyone on the grey side of magical law, and Voldemort has been trying to get a foothold into America lately. If we can get close to the manager, we can get some answers, maybe a big advantage."

"So you want me to what? Seduce him? Why can't you just have Zabini in here? He'd probably enjoy it, the twisted bastard."

Ron smiled tightly, "Blaise won't be doing that sort of thing anymore."

Harry was suspicious, "And how do you know that? He's been after anything with two legs and a dick since Hogwarts."

Now Ron's smile relaxed into a smirk, "Not anymore. He's too busy."

"Busy doing what, Ron?"

Hermione's voice broke in again, but Harry still couldn't look. That moustache would give him nightmares, he knew it. It was just so… bushy. "Blaise is pregnant, Harry. He got knocked up."

Harry felt his mouth drop open. Not the most advisable action in this sort of club, but he couldn't help himself. He watched Ron's smirk turn into a full on grin.

"You didn't?"

"I did, mate. The next generation of Weasleys is on its way and it will be half-Slytherin."

For a moment, Harry could swear he stopped breathing. The room got darker, but that may have been because the dancer was finished with his performance and the stage lights were off.

"You're expecting?"

Ron nodded.

Harry's breath came back with a rush. "God help us all."

The light in Ron's eyes dimmed at that, but came back when Harry grinned, slapped him heartily on the back, and waved down a waiter, "This calls for a celebration, Ron! Champagne !"

Harry smiled as the scantily clad waiter came over, pulling a scratch pad and pen from some invisible pocket in his almost nonexistent uniform, but inside he was worried. They were still at war, and every day the wizarding population in Britain and worldwide got smaller. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were becoming bolder and no matter how happy he was for his friend, knowing how much the red head had despaired of ever starting a family once he realized he was gay, he was still afraid of what the future might hold.

Though Blaise was known for his 'friendliness' he was a good bloke and he and Ron might even be happy together. The two had been sniffing around each other for years, but giving in to pale substitutes until now. Harry wondered how they had finally gotten together.

Still, that, like everything else, reminded Harry of Draco. It had been two months since the blond Slytherin disappeared. Harry knew Snape had searched earth and ether, but apparently white lighters were protected, or shielded, or something, and the boy was impossible to find.

Thoughts drifting from one problem to another, Harry sipped at his glass of champagne slowly, it was not the first drink he'd had that night and he had to keep his wits about him as best he could, and absentmindedly nodded his assent to whatever question Ron had asked.

"Great Harry, you can meet with the manager tomorrow."

Shaken, Harry asked, "What?"

"You've just agreed to be our inside man here, mate."

Then Harry downed his glass as quickly as he could before refilling it and pouring the sparking liquor over Ron's head.

(_12345_)

**Note: **So we have our first secondary pairing in Male!Blaise/Ron. My main couple in this story is H/D and there will be another primary couple as well, but it will take a little while to get there. So far I have over sixty pages of this bad boy written up and it hasn't happened yet.

Below is an idea I had. If you're interested, drop a note in a review.

**Request from the author: **So far, in my fanfiction career, I've written a Veela fic (BECAUSE), a death fic (THE WORLD…), a crossover (MY ANGEL), a makeover fic (HARRY NEEDS A MAKEOVER), and a PWP (HONEY BUNNY, which is the closest to a PWP I'm getting any time soon.)

I was wondering, while Blind Sight is slowing down, if there were any other story types you would be interested in reading. If you've read my other stories and can think of something you might enjoy seeing my take on, or if there is a certain type of story you particularly enjoy, let me know.

Vampires, kid!fic, song!fic, whatever you'd like. These would be one shots, unless I get particularly inspired.

Okay, that is all. Now I am going to sit back with my crackers and my cola and watch some TV. In preparation for this years Presidential election I got me a copy of Indecision '04, and today seems like a good day for it. But I will be back online later on, so go ahead and review.

You know you want to.


	6. Harry, the next morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and his friends or any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I definitely don't make any money from this. But it does fulfill my pathological need for attention. So I got that going for me.

(_12345_)

**Harry's POV, the next day.**

The next morning found Harry only slightly hung over thanks to one of Snape's potions, and throwing his clothes around their small motel room in search of the right outfit. What does one wear to an interview for a stripping job? The most logical answer would be, 'very little,' but Harry wasn't quite ready for that.

A feminine, thankfully, arm reached past him into the tortured luggage. "Here, Harry. Just wear those black jeans Draco bought you and this shirt," Hermione said, handing Harry a worn green tee shirt.

Faded and shrunken, the pants and shirt fit Harry with no room to spare. But if the admiring light in Hermione's eyes was any indication, he looked good. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, long ago giving up any hope of making it behave, tucked his wand into his boot, and left.

Their motel was only a block away from the club, and Harry barely had the chance to work up a sweat before he stepped into the frigid interior of the club.

Wide windows let sunlight flood into the room, which looked very different under the bright light. Harry was relieved that it didn't look as seedy as it had appeared last night in his nightmares.

A young man in a flannel shirt and blue jeans was closing the office door. Harry took the chance that he worked at the establishment, maybe as day janitor or something.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the manager? I'm River Evans. I have an interview…"

The man muttered something about 'Brits' and turned around.

When he turned, Harry met the familiar amber gaze of the dancer he'd seen the previous night. With a disarming smile, the man walked forward, hand outstretched.

A warm American accent said, "Alex Prewitt, manager of The Meat Market. Pleased to meet you, River."

Harry smiled back shakily, and took the hand, "Hi Alex. I'm pleased to meet you too."

The man laughed, releasing the younger man's hand and leading him to a small table by the bar. "Sure you're happy to be here. Come on, kid. You're as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of hedge clippers."

"I am a bit nervous, but I'm no kid. I--," it stuck in his throat, but Harry went on, "I want to do this."

"Okay, you want to do this? Then who am I to stop you. It's a good way to make money for college anyway, right?" Opening the manila folder that had been laying on the table, the man went on, "According to your application, you're nineteen, and a recent high school graduate, right?"

Harry nodded, but the man didn't look up from the folder.

"Now, I notice you come from England , not that it wasn't obvious with the sexy accent and all," Harry blushed lightly as Alex went on, "but why did you move to the states?"

Harry knew the back story for this role had been built up by Ron for weeks, and he'd taken the time to review it that morning. One drunken night Harry had unknowingly contributed some information to make it seem more realistic. The only surprise to Harry now was that he would be the one to deliver it instead of some nameless Order member. In that moment he hated his best friend.

"My boyfriend," Harry swallowed hard, for effect and because he felt he had a huge lump of something he didn't want to acknowledge stuck in his throat.

"My boyfriend died. I had to leave, there were too many memories. He always wanted to come to the US . He had this stupid romantic plan to drive across country."

Harry didn't have to fake the hitch in his speech, or, to his chagrin, the tears he could feel build up in his eyes.

One night when they were hiding in a bunker, Draco confessed a passion for Muggle automobiles of all things. He wanted to buy the sturdiest one he could find and drive across a country.

Harry had suggested America due to its distinct lack of intervening oceans, and the two boys had spent weeks planning the perfect trip. Including, at Harry's suggestion and Draco's insistence, a trip to both Disney Land and Disney World for evidence to support their claim to be 'the most magical place on Earth.'

Harry sniffled lightly, "I wanted to do it for him, but my car broke down and here I am. I just need enough to fix it up. I can wait tables, or tend bar, or… whatever you need."

Harry took the tissue Alex offered. The tears that sat in his eyes hadn't fallen, and that was an accomplishment. But Harry was going to beat the price of this out of Ron at the first opportunity.

"Okay kid. River. You need a break and I can give it to you." Alex smiled again, a loose goofy grin, and said, "After all, I was in the same position once myself."

The older man handed Harry a paper napkin, and he pulled off his glasses and mimed wiping his eyes, surreptitiously dabbing at his forehead as well. He'd never been a liar, and he had Umbridge's scars on his hand to remind him of that, but the story was almost true and Alex bought it, so Harry was in.

Alex stood, "You can start by cleaning up here. I can tell you don't want to dance and you're a few years younger than I'd like to have tending bar. Can you push a mop?"

Remembering his childhood at the Dursleys, Harry nodded with full confidence.

"Great. Then we'll get along fine."

(_12345_)

**Note**: So that's our next chapter. I will be posting another this week-end and you will meet the last of our four POV characters.

I promised stories to people who requested them and if you are reading this Amber V and Miss Behavior, I have not forgotten you. I am working on the KidFic, hoping to have the first half up this week-end. The bet story is giving me a bit more trouble. I have an idea so the issue is in the execution, but give me time.

Now you know the deal, review or I'll threaten you with something vague and humorous.


	7. Severus

**Disclaimer: **I o not own these characters. I just like making them dance. Dance, Puppets! Dance! Mwah-ha-ha-ha--koff. Ahem… Sorry. Got a bit carried away.

(_12345_)

**Snape POV**

The brewing of potions was a delicate, time consuming process best done in complete solitude.

That was the main reason Severus had changed his focus to the subject in the first place. It gave him an hours long excuse to be left alone.

Until now.

"Sna-ape," the pregnant brunette whined, "I'm sick again. And I think my breasts are starting to hurt." The word 'breasts' had been whispered as though the two men had an audience in Severus's shadowy lab.

Severus sighed, "Blaise, nausea is a natural side effect of pregnancy. It's the bodies' way of protecting the baby from harmful elements in your food. And as for your… chest. It is most likely a figment of your imagination as any… nipple sensitivity should not begin for several months—." The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Severus cut him off, "If it happens at all as most pregnant males never lactate."

His arguments defused, Blaise took a careful seat on one of the high stools that lined the long oak work table.

Severus turned back to his potions. The petite Slytherin had taken to visiting Severus's lab in the mid-afternoon, so the man took care to brew the more dangerous potions on his list in the late evening, allowing several hours for the fumes to dissipate before his next visit. At the moment he was only concocting a draft for upset stomach and heartburn at Madame Pomphrey's request. As the stress level in the castle increased, so did the need for such tonics.

Severus heard Blaise clear his throat insinuatingly several times before he finally gave up and responded, "Yes?"

"Where are they?"

Blaise had asked this question twice every day since he found out he was pregnant, so that had been approximately 64 times.

And each time, Severus answered the same way.

"I don't know."

It had the added benefit of being true.

If pushed, Severus could hazard a guess, and knowing what he knew of the Golden Trio and their usual process of 'conflict resolution' he might be right. But it was in everyone's best interest if the exact location remained a mystery, so Severus didn't try.

That didn't stop Blaise and others from asking, at times demanding, to know the trio's whereabouts.

Snape had more than enough on his hands anyway. The call for his more toxic potions had gone down, but the need for healing tinctures had risen astronomically.

Not the best news to a man hidden in a dark lab, well out of the line of fire. Snape knew that the soldiers, his students, on the front lines would die, had known it his entire teaching career, but it didn't make the reality any easier to bear.

Each year he had forced himself to be harder, crueler, than the year before, in the hopes that it would hurt less when these bright eyed children died for such a cause.

It hadn't helped.

Severus had spent too many nights staring deep into a glass of Firewhiskey, hoping for answers or at least a peaceful sleep. And getting neither.

Blaise was still nattering on, "I think I felt a kick. It was faint, but it was there. Pom said it might be gas, but I don't believe her. Do you think the baby'll have red hair? I think I'd hate that. Well, maybe a dark red would be nice. Sev, do you think mine and Ron's hair will mix well? Or do you think it will just be flame red?"

Severus sighed; another restless night hadn't left him in the brightest mood. "It's too soon for the baby to kick, so Madame Pomphrey is most likely correct. Considering the Weasley family, the child will most likely be born with a full head of red hair and an irritating personality." Snape smiled tightly, "However, considering the ties between the Prewitt family and the Malfoy's, and the fact that blond hair is recessive…"

Blaise gasped, "If the baby comes out looking like Draco, Ron'll never forgive me."

"You don't mean to say you… and Mr. Malfoy," Snape questioned, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. This was information he never wanted to know about his godson.

Blaise shook his head vigorously, almost upsetting the glass of pumpkin juice Snape had provided at the boy's querulous request, "No, no. It's just…" Blaise trailed off, and then continued in a stronger voice, "Ron didn't like Draco. If the baby looks like him, then Ron might not want to… to be around us." Blaise sighed, "And besides, it would kill Harry. And Ron would definitely never forgive me for that."

Snape echoed the sigh. It was most likely true. In the two months since Draco… left, Snape had done everything in his power to locate his godson, even turning to some of the darker blood magics, with no result. When the boy disappeared from his chambers, he completely disappeared and in his absence, Harry had changed.

It was one thing to fall in love with your childhood nemesis, and quite another to find out that the boy was your guardian angel.

(**12345**)

Note: So there is our last of the four point of view characters. Our own Potions Master Snape. The story will be jumping back and forth between Harry, Draco, Paige, and Snape. I'll note it at the top of the page and in chapter titles if you get confused though hopefully I get the voices clear for each of the four people.

I thought since both of these were short chapters I would update a little quicker. I believe our next chapter joins Draco as he experiences the true joy of demon hunting.

_Side note- I'm running with Prewitt as Molly Weasley's maiden name. I think it may be spelled differently in the books, but I'm not sure._

Now review. And have no fear my friends, I love long reviews. And short reviews. And both good and bad reviews. Really any sort of review suits me fine. I'm easy that way. And in other ways that I don't think I need to go into right now.


	8. Draco, a few days later

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from any shows, books, or movies. And if that wasn't enough, I am getting old. How do I know? I hurt my hip-- sleeping.

(_12345_)

**Draco (a few days later) **

Draco felt cool hands holding his hair away from his face as he retched. If he could have taken a clear breath, he would have thanked whoever it was, even if they were the most disgusting, slavering, horrible demon the Charmed Ones had ever fought.

After the vomit gave way to dry heaves, which faded slowly to deep shudders, he was able to turn and face the rescuer of his hair.

Around them, chunks of demon oozed onto the grey slate floor of the cave, but while Chris had managed to stay largely free of any flying slime, Draco had not. Draco saw some small satisfaction on the other boy's face as he accepted the hand the brunette offered and rose to his feet.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Never had a demon explode on you before?"

"No."

"Pretty strong smell, huh?"

"Yes."

"Don't really want to talk about it?"

"No."

Chris flashed his small, smug smile at Draco. "Ready to go to the manor?"

Before he could stop himself, Draco let out another full-body shudder.

Cursing himself for letting his reaction show, Draco braced himself for the teasing that was about to fall on him.

"What's so bad about the manor Draco? Scared of a bunch of girls?"

Draco was a little tired of dancing around his feelings. He'd done it for eighteen years. For the first time he decided to say exactly what he was thinking. "Well, you still hate me, Piper avoids me, Spike makes fun of me, and Phoebe won't keep her hands out of my pants. Paige is the only one not driving me mad right now and that's because she's gone off to check on her new charge. I'd almost rather be stung to death by killer bees than return, but other than that everything is wonderful."

Draco took a deep breath, "Except for being exhausted and frustrated and now, smelling like sick and demon."

Rubbing a hand over his tired, burning eyes, Draco waited for the speech, the one he was so familiar with that started at 'I'm disappointed in you' and usually ended with a hard clout across the face. It was what he was used to, after all.

In fact, he'd been waiting for just that for weeks, as every day the Charmed Ones seemed to get more bothered by his silence, his aloofness, his presence, and he could feel the weight of their hearts on his back.

When he opened his eyes, which he'd closed in anticipation of a strike, he saw Chris staring at him quizzically, and then Draco gasped as the brunette white lighter pulled him close. In a shower of blue sparks they disappeared from the cave.

&

They arrived at the manor to the sound of Piper shouting. Something both men had gotten used to over the past few months, so neither paid much attention until, as they passed the solarium door, Piper reached out with super human strength and grabbed Draco's collar, dragging him to her.

For a moment, Draco was bemused, seeing the woman so fiercely angry with him.

A few months before, he hadn't hit the growth spurt his death denied him, and he would have been a few inches shorter than the screaming harpy, but now he could look down his aristocratically pointed nose at her and wait for her to run out of breath.

Shaking himself out of his musings, he realized she was still talking, "…that damn vampire! And don't think I don't know anything about you two, I've seen you talking. I don't care who sent him, he's evil, and a menace, and he's eating me out of house and home. Where's Wyatt?"

This startled Chris, who had been watching the proceedings with an expression of mixed worry and amusement. "Wyatt's missing? Mom, what's going on?'

Piper huffed, "This is what I was trying to tell you. Wyatt is missing and you two," she pointed fiercely at the white lighters," were nowhere to be found. I had to ask Spike for help and he just laughed and said, 'no worries, love.'"

Draco couldn't help the smile. But he wiped it away before Piper could see. "So, did he find Wyatt?'

Piper gave him a look that could cut glass, "If he had would I be so upset?'

Draco bit his tongue on the resounding 'yes' that wanted to leap from his throat. Sarcasm would not be appreciated.

Chris broke in with a more political answer. "Have you tried calling for Wyatt? He's half white-lighter, he might be able to orb to you. Meanwhile, you can have Phoebe scry for him."

Piper rolled her eyes, "I've done nothing but call for him, and Phoebe's in the attic right now."

"And where is Spike," Draco asked.

Piper huffed, "He said he didn't need to hunt for Wyatt and disappeared into the basement. I don't know why Paige insists he stay here."

"Did you go down there to check on him," Chris asked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Why would I? He's a vampire Chris. I don't think he's scared of the dark."

Draco stepped away from the storm clouds of the impending fight and went downstairs. In the darkest corner of the basement he found his many-times removed uncle sitting cross-legged, a small blond boy perched on his lap. Draco smiled, remembering his own time in that position, listening to stories about love, and history, and epic battles in exotic places. Then he cleared his throat, "Uncle, you may want to return the boy before Piper frets herself into a heart attack."

Spike flashed the wicked grin that had always meant trouble and said, "Now, now; if she thinks a minute, she'll guess where the tyke is."

"But do you really want to be here when she realizes why you refused to 'hunt' for

Wyatt? She can make things explode. With her mind."

With a raised eyebrow and a grunt, Spike got up to standing position, Wyatt gripped tightly to his chest. "Suppose you're right, Dragon. Just having a bit of fun, but mums can take things too seriously."

Both men winced at the sharp, "Spike!" that echoed down the stairs. Even Wyatt wrinkled his tiny brow at his mother's voice.

Before Draco knew it, he found himself with his arms full of squirming toddler and his uncle nowhere to be seen. If he didn't know better he'd swear Spike had orbed, but the older blond had always been good at getting out of bad situations.

Briefly, Draco considering orbing out himself and leaving the baby behind to face his mother alone, but he knew he was supposed to be one of the good guys, and courage was part of the job.

Besides, before he had the time to picture his destination in mind, Piper was already in front of him, jabbing a surprisingly sharp finger into his chest.

"You knew Wyatt was down here and you didn't say anything! How long was Wyatt down here? Where's Spike? I knew it was a bad idea to let a vampire in this house. Ever since you two got here things are falling apart. Honestly, you're useless. What did we do to deserve this? Chris was bad enough, but--"

This was the more than familiar speech Draco had been expecting from Chris. To hear it from Piper, and for no reason, was more than he wanted to deal with.

As she went on, listing every fault and error the blond had made since his arrival at the Halliwell house, Draco could feel the air of rage and frustration wafting off of the petite brunette, and it was making him dizzy, even as his chest ached.

He'd been here before and it had ended badly for him.

All he wanted to do now was get away, before it could happen again.

Draco thrust Wyatt into his mother's arms, pressed his now empty hands to his ears and orbed out of the basement.

With no destination in mind.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Yet another chapter and we get s little glimpse of Draco's life with the Charmed Ones. I'd make my note longer but I am very tired and this week-end isn't going very well.

Provided tomorrow is an orderly day, I will post another chapter.

Until then, please review. If you're good I might update FRUIT as well.


	9. Paige, a few hours later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.

(_12345_)

**& Paige POV (a few hours later)**

The Manor felt tense when Paige got home. It wasn't a new sensation, considering they spent most of their time either fighting horrendous evil or recovering from it, but it was never pleasant to orb into.

Especially tonight.

Before Paige had settled on her feet, a cold white hand grabbed her arm, "Where the hell have you been? We were worried about-- Paige?"

As the white mist cleared, Paige saw Piper's face blanch.

Shaking free of her sister's grasp, Paige shook her head and took a deep breath, "What the heck is going on?"

Backing away until she collapsed into a kitchen chair, Piper sighed, "Draco left."

From the shadows, Paige heard a sharp cough.

"I may have chased him off," Piper clarified.

Spike's voice rolled out of the basement doorway, "Shouted like a harpy she did. Poor nephew blew out of here like a strong wind."

Bright orange sunset was streaming through the kitchen inches from his feet and Paige could see pale twists of smoke rise off of the vampire's boots, but he didn't back away.

As he spoke, Piper seemed to shrink even further into her chair, "One job to another and he's here to be your white lighter, not your babysitter. And what does he get but glares and accusations."

Blue eyes were piercing, "He came here to help you people. And all you've done is harass him, or molest him," this remark aimed at Phoebe, who squawked indignantly.

"Yes, molest. He's fifteen, you daft bint."

But Paige had heard enough, sparing a glare of her own for Piper and Phoebe, she turned to the vampire, "Nephew?"

Then Phoebe jumped in, a greenish tint on her face, "Fifteen?"

The shadows lengthened and Spike moved further out into the room, "Now, now.

Nephew is just a term of… endearment, let's say. After all, the boy was blessed with good looks, not too unlike my own. Only right I feel a bit of kinship."

Closely studying the blond for the first time since the night they met, Paige saw more than a passing resemblance between the vampire and their missing white lighter.

Not the least of which was the complete inability to lie, but she kept her mouth shut and waited to see if her sisters would notice.

Piper seemed to relax, the daggers in her eyes at the thought of their white lighter being related to a demon now softened into darts. But Phoebe still looked sick.

"…Fifteen?"

At this, even Spike looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. They aged him for you lot, thought you wouldn't respect him if he looked so young. But this is how he would have looked if he hadn't… you know, when he was a boy."

Phoebe looked sick, and Piper seemed on the verge of tears. Even Paige felt a little sick. There had been more than one occasion she had given the… boy… the eye, and even been disappointed in his lack of response. Well, now she knew why he didn't notice, he had barely started puberty.

Gritting her teeth through a full body shiver of disgust at her own lusty bad thoughts, Paige watched Phoebe do the same.

Spike smirked, "Poor lad. Can't help it if he shares my good looks. All the women fallin' at his feet."

Phoebe, recovered, glared at the vampire, and Paige said, "We can't think about this now. We need to figure out where Draco went and get him back. Fifteen, eighteen, or one hundred and two, he's our white lighter, and he's upset, and he could be anywhere.

Spike, you and Draco are friends, make a list of people he knows, or where he might have gone. Phoebe, you can scry for him. His jacket might still be in the closet, maybe there will be something there you can use. Piper, you can help Phoebe."

Startled at this, Piper spoke up, "And what are you going to do?"

Paige smiled, I'm going to find Chris, and he's going to lead me to Draco."

And she orbed out.

(_12345_)

**Note: **So there we have another chapter. I hoped you like it, go ahead and review, let me know what you think.


	10. Severus, and where Draco went

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and the situations are completely made up.

(_12345_)

**&Snape**

It had been six months since Draco disappeared. Harry and his team had been gone for four of those and no one knew when they'd be back, if they'd be back. Though Snape received semi-regular owls saying the children were alright.

This day had been like any other. Classes were cancelled long ago when the school stopped acting like a school and became a fortress, so Severus spent much of his time in his lab. Healing potions and anti-nausea draughts for Zabini, as he was still complaining of morning, noon, and night sickness; when he wasn't begging for news of Weasley and the rest.

After a few hours, the boy remembered an appointment with Pomphrey, so Snape could finally sigh in relief and make his way to his quarters.

Since Draco and Harry had gone, Snape had spent too many nights alone in these rooms, and the silence was becoming comforting. All he had in mind was his chair, his brandy, and a raging fire.

He dropped his outer robe on the desk and made his way to his chair, an idle wave sending sparks into the fireplace.

The dancing flames sent into stark relief a pale figure dressed in Muggle clothes on his rug.

Startled into alertness, Snape drew his wand from his shirt sleeve and made his way towards the man, for man he was, tall but terribly thin at first glance.

The light bounced off of pale blond hair and Snape was reminded of Lucius, fallen asleep mid-study when they were in school together, but Lucius was dead.

Snape had made sure of it himself.

The figure shifted slowly, groaning. Grey eyes met Snape's own onyx pair, and a face, the face of a strangely familiar man, smiled gently.

"Severus? Am I home?"

Severus didn't feel himself falling, but he heard the distant ring of a delicate brandy snifter shattering on the ground, and then the room went black.

&

Severus awoke on his bed, he was on top of his coverlet, but a light throw from the study had been swaddled around his chest. His head felt heavy, muzzy, and he wondered if this had been another night he would never remember.

This feeling was reinforced by the blurry appearance of a blond man in Snape's own blue robe.

"Lucius, how much did you let me drink? I feel as though my head is wrapped in cotton."

The man smiled, and that smile seemed familiar, but Snape knew he'd never seen such a soft expression on Lucius's alabaster face.

"It is wrapped in cotton, Severus. You caught it on the desk on your way down, and unfortunately whitelighter healing doesn't work very well on wizards."

Snape reached trembling fingers up to his head, ignoring for the moment the rest of what the man was saying. When he felt the soft press of cotton bandaging against his hair, he groaned and muttered to himself, "It was real. Some strange man was on my floor."

The man smiled, "You don't recognize me, godfather? I think I'm hurt. But then again, I have changed since the last time you saw me."

Rubbing his eyes carefully, Severus took in the man before him. Tall, but thin, pale skin stretched over aristocratic bones, and white blond hair. When light eyebrows arched over laughing grey eyes, Snape gasped. "Draco?"

"In the flesh, Severus."

Snape shifted upright in the bed, "But what are you doing here? I thought we wouldn't be seeing you again." Snape caught himself as the boys face fell and deadpanned, "Not that it isn't wonderful to see you, of course."

Throwing the blanket to the side, Snape rose and swept his godson into his arms. He'd never been much for physical affection, something in short supply throughout his own childhood, but he'd tried to let Draco know he cared over the years and he felt this occasion warranted something more than a warm handshake.

Laughing, Draco pulled away, "I give, I give, Severus. I know I'm dead, but I still need to breathe."

Holding Draco at arms length, Snape looked at the boy. Well, man.

"You've grown tall, Draco. Soon enough we will be eye to eye."

Snape watched as Draco turned his eyes away, brushing Snape's hands off of his shoulders, "This is as much as I can have, Severus. They only aged me to where I would have been at eighteen. I'll never grow any more than this, any taller, any older."

A pregnant silence followed, each man picturing an endless, frozen future, one with hope that his protégé would never age, never die, and the other with dread of those same things.

The moment was broken, by a gruff clearing of the throat. "So, why are you here?"

Draco smiled gently, "I wanted to come home."

Severus made his way, slowly, to the small breakfast nook in his quarters and waited for the house elves to deliver his usual breakfast of toast and coffee. When the food arrived, Draco snatched the first slice, slathering it thickly with grape jelly.

When both men had recovered somewhat from the emotional moment, Severus spoke again. "How is your new assignment?"

"Not very good. But that isn't a surprise."

Severus smirked slightly, "They didn't fall at your feet?"

Draco laughed, "Hardly. My first morning there I was threatened and then assaulted with juice."

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at his godson and was answered with a blinding grin.

"I won't ask how it happened, but I'm glad you recovered from your unfortunate 'juicing.'"

When the food was gone, Severus gazed at Draco in silence, waiting. After a few moments, the boy began to squirm, cheeks pinking. Eventually, the young whitelighter broke. "I got upset. They were yelling, and I didn't do anything, it was Spike, and I couldn't handle it and I left."

Draco paused for breath, but Severus stayed silent.

Visibly recovering himself, Draco went on, "I'm trying, godfather. I'm trying so hard. But Chris thinks I'm only there for the girls and he won't let me protect him. Then the girls think I'm a nuisance, except for Phoebe who thinks I'm there for her personal… amusement. The only people who treat me as an adult are Spike and Paige."

Severus saw tears begin to build in the young blond's eyes, and as he had never been able to stand crying by anyone, he took the first thing that grabbed his attention, hoping to distract Draco from his upset.

"Spike?"

It worked, the tears receded, but a rather unbecoming flush took their place. With a sheepish mumble, Draco replied, "Ah yes. Didn't I tell you I had an Uncle Spike?"

"I was unaware there were any other branches in the Black or Malfoy family trees, much less one named 'Spike.'"

Draco grinned again, "Ah, Severus, you've never heard of a skeleton in the closet? Well, Spike is ours. Or would you prefer William Adonis Prewett-Malfoy?"

"I knew the Malfoy and Prewett families had intermarried, but I've never heard of a William."

"Oh yes, half Malfoy, half Prewett, and all squib. And now, all vampire."

"Vampire?" Severus set his tea cup on the saucer carefully, hoping the slight chime of porcelain against porcelain wouldn't betray his trembling fingers, "A vampire?"

Draco laughed, "Don't worry, godfather, Spike is harmless. He has a chip in his head that prevents him from hurting humans. Besides, he's my favorite uncle, my only one really, he used to sneak into the manor when I was a child and take me on adventures. I guess it should have been a clue of my parents regard when they never seemed to notice I was gone for days on end…"

Pausing, Draco answered Severus's questioning glance, "See, a 'chip' is a microchip, a muggle device, very advanced technology. It's a tiny bit of metal and plastic that is inserted into the brai—"

Severus waved, irritated, "I know what a chip is. Living in the magical world is not

the same as living in a cave." He sighed, "I suppose I just wonder how much I ever knew of you. I mean, you have family I knew nothing about, you went on adventures as a child, when I worried you were trapped in that monstrous house, and you were dead."

Severus' breath caught in his throat, with those words he had shocked himself into silence, "Oh Draco, you were dead and I never knew, never noticed something was wrong. For three years, you didn't change, and I was buried too deep in a cauldron to see."

For the first time in years, Severus felt the dark prickle of tears. Breathing heavily, he put his hands over his face, trying to control himself. He had not cried in years, and he would be damned if he was going to start now.

He felt a brush of air as Draco rushed around the low table, and then the weight of an arm over his shoulders was almost enough to press the tears out of him. It had been a long time since he was held carefully, so long since he had allowed himself to collapse.

And before he knew it, he was crying, and it hurt, more than he remembered.

Dampness soaked into the shoulder of his robe and he distantly remembered Draco's 'problem' and tried to control himself, tried to stop, but it was too late. Years of fighting, of hiding, treachery and torture, watching friends and enemies and his own students dead or dying, and it would all hit him now.

&

Severus woke hours later, in his favorite chair, the fire rustling merrily in the grate.

And Draco was sitting on the rug, limned in light from the flames, just staring into the embers. It was so familiar, and so strange.

"I have to go back."

"Do you?"

"It's my assignment, and whether they think so or not, they need me."

Both men sat in silence.

Then a hollow bang sounded at Severus' door. Draco went into the bedroom so no one would see him, and Severus made his way to the door. On the other side was a frantic Ginny Weasley, tears streaking down his face.

"You have to come, Professor. You have to come!"

Severus grabbed a robe from his desk and threw it on over his muggle jeans and sweater, and followed the red-headed girl to his labs.

Choking black smoke flowed out of the doorway, and Severus could hear muffled coughs inside. Brandishing his wand, he dissipated as much smoke as he could, while the Weasley girl rattled on beside him.

"You weren't here, but we needed it. We didn't want to disturb you. Pom says you haven't been sleeping. Blaise said he could, and we tried to stop him, but he locked the door. We blasted it, the lock, tried to get in, and something fell. The baby—"

Past the smoke, on the other side of the room, Severus found Zabini slumped over his work table, a cauldron sizzling beside him. From the smell, he almost knew what was brewing, and if he was right there were only a few seconds to spare before it would reach the most volatile point.

He grabbed the boy, a dead weight in his arms, and half carried, half dragged him towards the doorway, but as he heard the liquid bubbling behind him, he cursed himself, he should have stopped the flame. Pushing Blaise to the floor as gently as he could, he spread his robe and lay on top of the pregnant Slytherin.

The room exploded.

(_12345_)

**Note:** Okay, I think this will be my only update for the week-end. I am working on FRUIT and BLIND SIGHT, but I like to have a few chapters in stock before I post and I don't have a ready supply at the moment. And the second chapter of CHILDREN'S STORIES is giving me a hard time as well. I have my beta helping me, as a Psychology major she is a good resource, but I'm still having a hard time. Tomorrow I am home alone so I should be able to get some writing done, but there are no guarantees in life.

And yes, I made Spike a Malfoy by blood (heh). Not super original, no, but I like it anyway. I mean, if I cared two snaps for originality I wouldn't be writing fan fiction in the first place, would I?

Side note- there was an Anime/Manga convention here this week-end and my brother got me a DEATH NOTE notebook, which is cool and a little creepy. I have no idea what I'm going to use it for.

Now, review. Or I will send my winged monkeys to destroy you.


	11. Paige, re: Draco lost and found

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or worlds of Harry Potter and Charmed.

(_12345_)

**Paige**

Paige was getting irritated, and fast. She loved her nephew, but if he didn't say something productive soon, she would get Piper to explode him.

Biting her tongue, she said, "Does he have any friends?"

And again, Chris just shrugged.

"You have to know something."

"If I knew anything. I'd say so. But Draco never talks to me. Hell, he never talks to anybody but Spi—"

A shrill cry sounded in Paige's ears, and when she looked at Chris, he had his hands pressed against his ears, but it didn't block out the sound. Somewhere, someone was screaming.

"Help! Paige! Chris! Dear God, please help me!"

The two, aunt and nephew, met eyes, and disappeared in a shower of light, following the pained cry.

When Paige opened her eyes again, she thought she had somehow traveled backwards in time. Stone walls surrounded her, and a nurse in a long dress bustled around a bed holding a black-haired man in a long robe, lying face down.

As Paige watched, the robe was cut away from the man to reveal a pair of jeans and a midnight blue sweater, both burned in patches, revealing livid red skin beneath.

Following a nudge on the shoulder from Chris, she saw their target, the man they had been searching for, sitting on the floor against one of the walls. Eyes open and staring at nothing,

Draco didn't seem to notice them walking towards him. He was muttering, and as they got closer, they could hear him whispering, "Help. Paige. Chris. Please help me. Please help me."

Paige didn't want to cry, but seeing him there so small, and now knowing how old he truly was, all she saw was a little boy, a very scared, very sad boy. And as tears began to trace the white cheeks, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying.

Behind her, a quiet voice came, "Is he okay?"

Paige turned, expecting to see Chris, but instead saw a petite, chubby, brunette boy in another one of the robes everyone was wearing, looking down at Draco with sad eyes. Again he spoke, in a hoarse voice, "Is he okay?"

Paige answered, "I don't know, I just got here."

The boy sighed, but coughed heavily on the exhale. Paige wasn't sure what to do and finally settled for awkwardly rubbing his back until he caught his breath.

When he finally stopped, he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, you were choking."

"No, I mean…," Paige saw tears build up in the brown eyes and looked for anyone who could help, but everyone had congregated around the black-haired man. The first tears fell as the boy said, "It's my fault. The accident. And now Severus is hurt, and the baby…," the boy trailed off as he gently rubbed his swollen belly. Paige looked closer and saw that the boy wasn't heavy all over, just his mid-section. He reminded her of Piper, when she was preg—

"Draco couldn't help him."

Chris came up behind Paige. While she was watching Draco cry and listening to the strange pregnant boy, he had been wandering around the room, listening to anyone who would talk to him. "Apparently our magic doesn't work with theirs. Draco couldn't really help him, the guy on the bed."

"It's his godfather," the brunette added.

Chris stared at the boy, "And you are."

With a light blush, his hands still caressing the mound of his stomach, the boy replied, "Blaise Zabini."

"Chris Perry," at Paige's sharp stare, he added, "—Halliwell. And this is my aunt, Paige. We're friends of Draco's from San Francisco ."

Draco looked up, eyes focused over tear-stained cheeks, "Chris? You're here? Paige?"

The blond stood, awkwardly, one hand braced against the rough stone wall. He took two steps forward and his legs buckled, Chris moving to catch him.

"I need a bed for him."

Blaise led Chris as he half-carried, half-dragged Draco over to another empty bed. The blond flailed weakly against the arms that settled him on top of the crisp sheets. "Let me go, go help Severus. I'm fine, dammit. Help him."

Paige walked over to the black haired man's, Severus's, bed. His shirt and pants had been cut away, exposing severe burns. If he had been awake, he would probably have been screaming, but he was still, almost too still, and Paige shuddered.

Behind her, Chris was talking to Draco in a tone meant to sooth, "Before we do anything, you have to tell us what happened, what caused this."

That lost look returning to his eyes, Draco said, "I don't know. I got here, I wanted to go home, we were eating breakfast, and there was an accident in the lab. Sev tried to help, but he got caught. I was too late."

Paige saw the brunette, Blaise, standing in the corner of the room, watching events unfold, "You know what happened, you said it was your fault. What was it?"

Blaise took a deep breath, "Harry needed help, a potion. Ron got scratched by some werewolf and Sev developed a potion that could prevent the change if the victim got it early enough. But he was in his rooms and we didn't want to disturb him, and I've watched Sev make the potion for months now so I thought I could help."

The pregnant boy sighed again, and went on, "I know the ingredients, but the timing… My… My belly hit the table and knocked the wormwood in too soon, it must have reacted with the agate and dragon's blood. The next thing I knew the room was full of smoke and I couldn't breathe. When I woke up, I was in here and fine, and Severus…," Blaise swallowed heavily, "He saved my life, my baby. If you can help him, please, please save him."

Paige watched as the boy, now openly weeping, slowly knelt on the floor, pressing his face as close to the stones as he could, belly impeding his progress.

"Draco tried, his hands were glowing, but Severus made him help me first. When he got to Sev Draco just, his eyes rolled back… If you can heal Snape, I'll do anythi—anything you want. Please, he saved me, they saved me and my baby."

Paige hauled the sobbing boy to his feet, leading him to an empty bed and almost forcing him to sit down. When he was settled, she tried to walk away, but he had a concrete grip on her arm and wouldn't let go, so she sat on the bed next to him and idly caressed his back, still shuddering with quiet sobs, as she met Chris's eyes.

"So, what do we do now?"

(_12345_)

Paige and Chris combined their skills. She had more natural whitelighter energy, including some healing power, but he had more knowledge of how to use it, so together they first evaluated Draco and found out he was mostly just drained and heartsick. He would recover with rest and quiet.

Severus, however, was a much more serious case.

When Draco was calm enough to tell them what had probably happened, the two angels got to work. The potion, though ultimately healing, had several stages when it was completely toxic. Blaise, pregnant as he was, and Paige didn't really want to think about that, should never even have been in the room while it was brewed, it was likely only Severus and Draco's quick action that saved the boy and the baby inside of him.

But now Severus was unconscious. He had obtained severe chemical burns externally, and internally from the smoke; with the delay in his healing, Chris and Paige weren't sure there would be anything they could do. But every time Paige looked away from the man, she saw Draco's grey eyes staring between her, her hands, and his godfather, the only family he had left according to Blaise.

"We can't stay here."

"What," Draco said, shock evident in his voice, "We can't leave him."

"No," Paige said, "I meant we can't help him here. Whitelighter healing isn't helping and I don't know his lab well enough to brew the potions we need. Plus," and she sighed heavily, "We need the book. And I can't bring it here."

Draco gave in, and within the hour they had everything they needed packed, with a pallet for Severus to lie on as they traveled.

(_12345_)

When they arrived, Paige felt a cold hand grip her arm again.

"Piper, Draco's over there."

"Oh," the eldest witch replied, blushing lightly," She walked over to the tired blond and embraced him tightly. He was pink himself after that, though if it was due to embarrassment or lack of air, Paige wasn't sure.

"Okay, okay, enough of this emotional stuff. The kid's British. Now we need a little help," Paige gestured to the pallet lying in the dining room and its occupant. "This is Severus. Our little Draco's godfather and a very injured… witch."

During their preparations to leave the Hogwarts infirmary, Paige had managed to drag an explanation out of the blond whitelighter, and she figured it was probably best if as few people as possible knew the nature of wizarding magic. Draco enthusiastically agreed.

"He was brewing a potion and it exploded at him. Some of it burned through his clothes and he inhaled some smoke. Draco tried to heal him, but he doesn't have the strength. Severus is out of immediate danger, but the chemicals are still working and if we're going to save his life, we need potions and we need them now."

Now Paige watched Piper and Phoebe circled the low bed, discussing various potions that were good for burns and chemical poisoning and consulting the ingredients list Draco had provided.

"Aloe is the first thing, and mallow to sooth the internal burns."

"Really? I would think a lavender and aloe infusion might be better. They used wormwood in this and it might react badly with the mallow."

Paige summoned the Book from the attic, and the three witches searched it at the kitchen table.

Absently, Paige saw Spike wander out of the basement and over to the living room.

Checking her watch, she was surprised to see it was only seven o'clock. With everything that happened, she thought it would be later.

"Ha! Told you lavender would be better."

"Phoebe, this isn't a competition."

Paige heard arguing from the living room, and then Draco walked into the kitchen, still pale, grabbed several herbs and a small cauldron, and disappeared into the bathroom.

(_12345_)

**Note: **And here is another chapter. I know nothing at all about healing herbs. Give me peace and quiet, candles and crystals, and I can have a little fun, but I have always had a black thumb to the eternal disbelief and consternation of my Mother.

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.


	12. Harry, and what he's been up to

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but I love to make them dance.

(_12345_)

**& Harry POV**

Harry was finishing up at The Meat Market, giving the floor a quick mop before leaving when he heard someone banging at the back door.

Alex, Harry's boss and the co-owner of the club, had left early. He didn't say where he was going, but the slight smile told Harry all he needed to know. Over the weeks Harry had been working at the club, he and Alex had become friendly and even though Harry had never met the one-eyed man's boyfriend, he knew the two were very much in love.

Everyone else was gone for the night, so Harry rushed over to the door, opening it after seeing Hermione's panicked face on the other side of the beveled glass of the peep hole.

"Harry, come quick. Ron is hurt!"

Shutting off the lights with a sharp gesture and locking the door behind him, Harry followed Hermione back to their motel room headquarters.

When he got there he found his red-headed best friend curled up on one of the beds, sweating heavily, thick bandages wrapped around his chest.

"What happened?"

"Werewolf attack." Neville's even voice came from behind Harry. The brunette turned to see his friend walk out of the bathroom, a dripping washcloth in his hand.

As the boy dabbed water on Ron's head, he turned the boy over so Harry could see the livid scratches on the freckled skin.

"He was meeting with an informant. There was some kind of ambush and he staggered back to the room just a few minutes ago, bleeding and muttering something about wolves. We don't think he was bitten, but we can't be sure."

Harry gulped thickly, "So what can we do? I mean, if he was bitten."

Hermione spoke then, "Severus created a potion for victims of werewolf bite, but it has to be administered within six hours of the bite to be effective. I Floo'ed Hogwarts and Ginny is on her way to his quarters now."

"So he has the potion on hand?"

Hermione sighed, the world weary sigh Harry had become accustomed to in school when he and Ron hadn't finished their class work, "Harry, this potion can't be kept 'on hand.' It's much too volatile. It has to be made fresh every time. But it only takes an hour to brew, so we should be fine."

Harry took a deep breath, and forced a smile, "Of course we'll be fine. It's only a scratch after all. Once Ron wakes up he'll tell us it was only a scratch and probably be mad we made him drink some vile potion for no purpose."

Harry could see Hermione try to smile, but her eyes were damp. Neville's face stayed blank, the quiet boy wasn't offering an opinion.

Pulling up a chair, Harry settled in for a few hours of clock-watching, trying to convince himself that everything would be fine.

(_12345_)

Three hours later, a small burst of blue light appeared on the table. When it disappeared, a small vial and a note were left behind.

"Harry? What is that," Hermione asked.

Harry remembered the light, but he couldn't place it exactly. The same was true of the delicate penmanship of the note. But the news it contained wiped the faint trace of memory away before Harry had time to consider it.

"It's the antidote."

It had been three hours since Hermione sent the request. They didn't know exactly when Ron was injured, but all three of them knew time was running out. Neville had taken Harry aside when Hermione went to get ice and said that there was no way it was only a scratch. Ron was too sick for it to be anything but a bite, and if they didn't get the potion soon, Ron would be a werewolf for the rest of his life.

While Harry knew Ron had nothing against werewolves, he also knew that it would break the boy's heart. Weres couldn't marry, couldn't have children. Ron had been planning his wedding to Zabini for the past few months, and the family they would have afterwards. If that got stolen now, Harry wasn't sure what the red-head might do.

The potion appeared and Neville snatched it off of the table before Harry could blink. Ron had been trembling steadily for the past hour, and his fever had given way to a serious chill.

As the potion was administered, Ron calmed down, and his temperature settled back to normal. He still looked sick, but Neville looked relieved for the first time that night.

"Harry, you look strange."

Harry had to disagree, as at the moment, Hermione looked stranger; confusion never looked right on her face.

"I'm fine, Hermione, just trying to remember something."

The girl didn't look convinced, but didn't press. She returned to the hushed conversation she and Neville had been having over one of Harry's notebooks.

The four wizards had been collecting information for just over a month. In all honesty Harry probably knew more about the sex lives of his co-workers at The Meat Market than anything else, but there had been hints that his manager might be more involved in the preternatural world than the one-eyed man let on.

From regular cleaning duties, washing dishes and mopping floors, Harry had moved on to bussing the small tables that covered most of the floor. He was making a pretty penny in tips, and getting some information as well.

Twice a week, the crowds were a little better behaved than the usual bunch of maniacs. They minded their hands with the dancers and servers, were courteous to the performers and each other, tipped well, and didn't cause trouble.

Naturally, Harry was suspicious.

After casting a few small, nearly undetectable charms, he had a ward on the door that would alert Hermione back at the hotel whenever a non-human entered the bar, and on those two nights it triggered for almost every customer.

After thoroughly searching the Monster Book of Monsters, Hermione hadn't been able to identify any of the beings that came in. It irked her to do it, but for lack of better information, they grouped the human-like creatures 'demons.'

So twice a week it was 'Demon' night at The Meat Market.

Harry had gathered a lot of information on those nights, but most of it was unrelated to the Dark Lord. There was a lot of muttering about Hell Mouths and Slayers, Charmed Ones, and some more about a 'Source', but no one said 'Voldemort' or even 'He Who Must Not be Named.' Even the most frightened hushed whispers concerned something called 'the First.'

Harry didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound good. Still, he had his own evil overlord to destroy. Any others would have to take a place in line.

It was on one of the all-human nights that Harry had gotten his first clue about the Dark Lord's movements in America .

One of the regulars, a beefy, Nordic looking blond, had brought in an unfamiliar woman and the two of them tucked away in a dark corner. Usually what happened in the dark corners of the strip club didn't bear investigation, but Harry felt obligated to take at least a cursory look.

"—Eaters. We're loyal, he knows that."

"I know. It's hard though, since he's in a whole other country. All we can contribute is financially."

"Maybe he should come to us. There are Mudbloods he—"

Harry had looked up from the table he'd been idly wiping down for the past few minutes and saw the woman staring right at him, her eyes dark from side to side, no tender iris or pupil to break the unending black..

Acting as normally as he could, he'd dropped the damp rag back in his bin and walked to the bar, slipping out the back door.

In the alley behind the club, Harry pulled out his mobile and told Hermione what was going on.

It was their first lead, and though Harry hadn't seen the blond or the woman since, he had heard other mentions of the Dark Lord. Enough to justify their mission, at least.

After a month, they had learned that Voldemort had used some of his European recruits to spread his message in America where it was taking a strong hold.

There was no evidence that the owner/manager of the club was involved and as Harry liked the man he hoped it remained so, but Ron was convinced that where there was smoke, there was fire.

Tonight, the red-headed boy had gone to the local community college, following rumours that Death Eaters were recruited from the students.

The news held no reports of 'wild animal attacks' so Harry knew that Ron was a specific target which meant someone knew they were there and what they were doing and life had suddenly become much more dangerous.

Ron's fever had finally broken, and the boy slipped into an exhausted rest when Harry let himself relax. Nudging Neville awake to take a shift at watch, he went outside to see the sun rise and smoke a cigarette. It was an unhealthy and unattractive habit, but it was pretty much the only vice he could afford.

Watching the smoke curl through the cool morning air, he shoved his free hand in his pocket. The sharp sensation of a paper cut met him and he pulled out the crumpled note he had stuffed out of the way hours earlier.

Examining it in the weak light, the penmanship still struck him as familiar. The letters were gentler than Snape's spiky script, but cleaner than Ginny's flowery hand. The language was sparse, no detail, no dithering, just six words, 'Here it is, save his life.'

Picturing the delicate blue light and pondering those words, Harry could feel the connection just beyond his grasp.

Dropping the smouldering end of his cigarette on the pavement, he ground it out with his boot and went back inside.

They kept a matched pair of magic mirrors for emergency use, and though this wasn't exactly an emergency, Harry knew he had to find out what happened.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

On the other end of the mirror, a fog cleared, revealing Ginny Weasley who looked more exhausted than he had ever seen her. When she realized who she was talking to, she started.

"Harry? Is that you? What's wro-- Is it Ron? Is he alright? We're so sor--"

"Yeah Gin, you guys sent the potion just in time." Harry smiled.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she visibly forced herself to calm down, "The potion? How did you get it?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised, "You sent it. In that blue light. And I wanted to ask you abou—"

"We never sent it Harry. Blaise tried to make it but there was an explosion. Severus was… Severus was hurt, and Blaise. If it hadn't been for Malfoy and his friends, they'd be dead. Snape might still—"

Harry knew Ginny was still talking, but he hadn't heard anything after 'Malfoy.'

When the girl stopped, _for breath_, Harry thought uncharitably, he took the opportunity. "Malfoy? Which one, Gin?"

She gave him a strange look. "Which one do you think, Harry? Lucius is dead and no one's seen Narcissa for years. It was Draco."

With those three words Harry fell apart. It had been months since he had seen the blond boy, and weeks since he thought he was over him, but with those three words everything Harry had felt the day Draco disappeared came back. He collapsed on a chair, gripping the mirror tightly.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. He came flying out of Snape's quarters after the explosion. Tried to heal Snape and Blaise. Blaise was fine by the way, so tell Ron. Then Malfoy and his friends took Snape and Blaise and disappeared. You got the potion?"

"Yeah. In a blue light."

Ginny nodded firmly, "Then they sent it. Snape must have gotten better wherever they took him and finished making it.

Harry, I have to go. Pom has me on second shift in the infirmary."

"Alright Gin, thanks." With a weak gesture, the mirror went dark and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

Draco had come back, after he said he couldn't.

But he hadn't come to Harry.

(_12345_)

**Note: **I was going to post this chapter and the previous both over the week-end, but I was feeling lazy and ill and I am, at heart, a slacker. Still, here we are.

Every chapter is going to be in one character's perspective, as I hope that makes things less confusing. However that means that there may be some very short chapters. I will try, when the short chapters come up, to update more frequently.

As always, review. I mean it. Seriously. Do it.


	13. Paige, recoveries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, or this world.

(_12345_)

**& Paige**

"Severus? You can wake up now."

Paige stood in the doorway. Draco was sitting by his godfather's bed, the same place he'd been for the past week. The black-haired man was still unconscious, but most of the burns had healed.

Now it was just a question of time.

"Draco, why don't you go get some rest, I can sit with him for a while."

The boy's tear-filled eyes met hers and again Paige was struck by a sense of déjà vu. It drifted away as the blond spoke, "Maybe you're right. But you'll stay with him, in case he wakes up?"

Paige nodded.

Draco rose stiffly from the low wooden chair and stretched. Rubbing at red-stained eyes he walked past Paige, nudging her shoulder gently as he passed. It wasn't the most enthusiastic expression of gratitude she'd ever seen, but the kid was exhausted. Hopefully Piper could waylay him in the kitchen and force him to eat something before he went from his current translucence to complete invisibility.

Paige took Draco's place sitting next to the bed. It took a few minutes to get used to the low, squishy chair, more a padded stool than anything, but when she was comfortable she settled in for some quality Sev-watching.

She had taken shifts on and off during the week, whenever Draco was too tired to put up any real fight. Severus didn't move at all, or make a sound. It had been frightening at first, like she was watching over a dead man, but Draco insisted that was the way Severus had always slept.

She took time to study his still form.

As the burns healed they left behind pale, smooth skin. With that, his dark hair, and the brooding personality Draco and Blaise said the man had, he sounded like any number of the men Paige had dated in her lifetime. Angsty loners with more problems than they knew what to do with had always been a specialty of hers.

Shortly after they got back to the Manor, Piper had taken Blaise under her wing. She'd been pregnant before and knew what the boy might have to deal with. Though Phoebe was leery at first, after Blaise said he didn't have anyone to turn to the middle sister threw away any reservations she might have had about a pregnant boy and eagerly agreed to begin the shopping process.

Paige still found the idea of a pregnant boy odd, but she had a bright yellow teddy bear with a green ribbon around its neck hidden in her closet for the baby shower her sisters were planning to throw and at least three ideas for names, none of which started with 'P.'

Spike had been quiet, spending a lot of time closeted with Chris, talking more solemnly than anyone else had seen him before. Draco had always insisted that the vampire was more than capable of serious thought and strategic planning, but this was the first time any of the girls had seen it.

There was a feeling in the air, like something was coming, something big.

"Bloody hell."

The mumbled profanity drew Paige out of her thoughts.

Severus was shifting slightly, Paige moved to adjust the blanket that had drifted down his chest, and a cold hand gripped her wrist in a steely hold.

Black eyes met hers over the fluffy green expanse.

"Who the devil are you?"

(_12345_)

**Note: **And here we have another chapter. Normally I would have something chatty and fun to say here, but I'm tired and I have the flu again so I'll just sign off.

Read, review. It's pretty simple. And if you're grammatically inclined, keep an eye out for adverbs. They give me some trouble and I've heard that the first step to getting better is admitting you have a problem.


	14. Severus, recovered

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Severus, I don't own Draco, and I don't own Paige. I also don't own a car, or a house, or an emerald. I don't own a cat, or a chinchilla, or a rabbit. I don't own a motorcycle, or a top hat, or a two hundred dollar article of clothing. I own other things, but none of the above. I'd really like a top hat though.

(_12345_)

**& Severus**

She had green eyes, but her red hair was obviously a fake, and not a very well done fake at that. There was some slight resemblance to his Lily, a certain fire in the eyes. Severus assumed he was trapped in some horrible nightmare or hex.

The assumption was proven when she spoke.

"Let me go."

American.

Releasing her hand, he struggled upright. There was no specific pain, just a consistent and unpleasantly familiar ache. The last thing he remembered was being back at Hogwarts in his laboratory on the verge of explosion.

As he moved he felt the soft brush of the blanket against his skin, taking a moment to peer under the green fuzzy thing, he could feel a hot flush flood his cheeks. They'd stripped him.

He was naked and trapped in a strange room with an American woman who looked like Lily.

If this was Draco's idea of a joke, it wasn't funny. Reaching out, Severus found his wand where he would have left it, on the bedside table, and pointed it at the stranger, at least three very painful hexes fighting for space on his tongue.

She held her hands up, facing him. She wasn't holding a wand, and in the light tank top and shorts she was wearing she would have to be very creative to hide it, so he bit back the curses, took a deep breath, and tugged the blanket a little further up across his chest.

Calmly, he asked, "Who are you and where am I?"

Still watching him warily, she spoke, "My name is Paige Matthews and you're in sunny San Francisco. Your godson brought you here, you got burned or something when a potion exploded."

Severus vaguely remembered Draco, but he knew the last thing he saw was teary brown eyes.

"…Blaise?"

The woman, Paige, smiled, "He's okay. My sister Piper practically adopted him."

"And the baby?"

"Is fine. You however, are not. You could have died. If Draco wasn't there, you wouldn't be here."

Severus snorted, "My godson is always around. In my entire life I have only known one other child more likely to be found innocent on the site of an accident. I think he must attract bad luck."

Paige smiled again and nodded agreement.

Severus began to feel tired, though in truth the fatigue had been present all along, and there was a strange floral taste in his mouth. He felt cool hands gently guide him back to the mattress, and his eyes drifted closed.

**& Still Severus**

When he awoke, the curtains over the small window were closed, but the amber glow of a streetlight bled through.

A head of platinum blond hair rested on the mattress next to him, and Severus patted the bed next to Draco lightly to see if he would wake.

The blond snorted lightly, and shifted, but didn't wake.

Severus tried again, this time gently patting Draco's head.

A louder snort followed, but still his godson didn't wake.

Severus knew Draco could sleep through anything, but this was getting a bit ridiculous. He cleared his throat as loudly as he could, and then looked around for his wand. Perhaps some ice water would rouse the boy.

Light spilled across the room as the door opened, and a shadowy figure said in a strangely familiar voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

The woman, as the silhouette made abundantly clear, walked in and as Severus's eyes adjusted to the light he saw that it was Paige.

She walked around the bed and rubbed Draco's shoulder lightly, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Rubbing at his eyes blearily, the boy looked up, then again as he took in what he saw, his godfather, alive and awake.

Only the witch's restraining hand seemed to be enough to keep the boy back from the exuberant hug he wanted to give to Severus, and for that the older man was thankful. He was feeling better, but he didn't think he was up to a glomping just yet.

Still, as he saw tears well up in Draco's eyes, he almost wished for the hug.

"Draco, don't cr—"

"Severus? You're awake?"

"No, Dragon, it's just an exceptionally detailed and realistic dream." Severus saw the woman, Paige, smile slightly, and Draco seemed calmed.

Sniffling slightly, the boy spoke, "I suppose you must be all right if you're sarcastic." Tears threatened again. "We—I though you were dead. I thought you would die."

"Rest assured I have no intention of dying." Severus rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, "At least, not any time soon."

Draco smiled at that, and covered his godfather's hand with his own. Behind him, Paige smiled, wider this time.

Clearing his throat roughly to chase back the show of emotion, Severus gently took his hand back, and used it to adjust his blankets again before turning to Paige with the best sneer in his arsenal.

"May I have my clothes now?"

She blushed a light pink and backed out of the room, muttering something about someone named 'Chris' who was apparently just Severus's size.

When she left, closing the door behind her, Severus looked at Draco again, "What happened?"

"Short version," the blond offered with a smile, "Ron got bitten by a wolf, Blaise tried to make the antidote, managed to make a mess, and you got caught in the explosion. The Fearless Malfoy swooped in and saved the day for the not-so-maidenly man with child in distress, and then had to watch the only family he cared to credit with the name almost die."

The smile wobbled and fell away, and Severus saw tears build in the depths of the silver eyes.

"Dragon? I know you're upset, but I'm all right now, or will be once that wench gets back with my trousers."

Draco smiled at this.

"Now, what happened after that?"

This time it was Draco's turn to clear his throat and his eyes slowly regained their former clarity, "We were in the Infirmary, and I was upset. Paige and Chris heard me and came. They couldn't help you at Hogwarts, so we brought you to San Francisco. Blaise insisted on coming along and he was so upset I didn't want to leave him behind.

And by the way, Godfather," Draco said with a smirk, "You will be explaining to me why you're complicit in the creation of a new generation of Weasleys."

"Anyway," he went on, "We got here, and the sisters helped patch you up."

"And the potion," Severus asked.

"Was completed and sent off to the team. We cut it a little close, but it was still safely inside the window. I haven't heard anything, so he must be fine."

Severus closed his eyes and nodded. Ron wasn't his favorite former student, but he had grown up well and Severus knew too well what being a werewolf could do to a family, especially under the Ministry's strict non-human guidelines.

Then something occurred to him and he opened his eyes, "How did you know where to find them? Their location was kept secret, even from me."

Draco turned away, staring at the embroidery on the quilt in his lap. "… I still have a link to Potter. I should have severed it when my assignment ended, but I—I wanted to be sure he was okay."

Severus reached out to his god son and grabbed the twitching fingers, "Draco?"

The boy turned to face him.

"I understand." Severus said.

And it was true, he did. Draco and Harry had been bound together for years before Harry had become his 'assignment.' And over those years Severus had watched their relationship turn from vicious rivals, to friends, to the tentative glances and 'accidental' touches that had started a few months before Draco revealed what he was and left.

Draco gave him a watery smile, before clambering onto the bed to lie next to his godfather, resting his head on the other man's chest. It had been a very long time since Severus shared a bed with anyone, but he thought in this case he could make an exception.

He heard a quiet creaking, and the door swung open. Severus saw Paige walk in, her eyes widening when she took in the scene, then softening as she nodded gently before she set some clothes on the chair in the corner of the room and left as silently as she had entered.

"You know, Dragon, you are very lucky. You're the only person I have in my life, but you seem to attract caretakers and friends wherever you go. In Hogwarts you were surrounded, though I would call your peer group at the time more 'lackeys' or 'minions' than friends, and now you have a new family. I am so happy for you, and so proud of the man you're becoming, and I'd like to get to know him."

"That was really sappy, Godfather," Draco muttered into the blankets.

Severus smiled gently, "I know. I must be over tired."

(_12345_)

**Note**: So here we have another chapter. I know Rose McGowan's eyes are not green, but I'm using a bit of dramatic license here.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	15. Harry, confused

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or this world. I'm just having a little fun.

(_12345_)

**& Harry**

Harry was in shock. He still got up and went to work, per his new routine. He listened for information on the Dark Lord's movements in America . He took care of Ron as the red head was still milking his werewolf bite for all it was worth, though he had been healthy for days.

And he was in complete and utter shock, his head spinning with what Ginny had told him only a week before.

Draco was alive, Draco was okay, and Draco was in contact.

And Draco hadn't contacted him.

Before the blond disappeared, Harry thought they were making headway. They were friends, and had been slowly moving towards something more than that.

Now Harry wanted to ask if any of it was real. The Malfoy he remembered from third year had been a complete bastard. A pointy git who cared more about his family's reputation than anything else.

When he came back, _after he died_ a voice in Harry's head repeated, he was different, quieter. He didn't pick as many fights, or throw as many insults. He just stood and watched while his cronies did the dirty work for him.

Harry wondered exactly how much the Slytherin was supposed to be helping him when he'd almost died hundreds of times over the past few years. And Draco had almost killed Dumbledore, and Katie and Ron. How could he be telling the truth about being Harry's guardian angel if he was trying to kill people?

_He never tried to kill you_, the voice muttered.

Harry passed his tray to one of the new waiters and made his way outside, dodging grasping hands and concerned eyes.

In the alley behind the club, he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

None of the others knew Draco had sent the potion, and Harry didn't want to tell them. After the Prophecy and his sexuality were published in The Daily Prophet on the same day, he didn't have a lot of secrets left, and Draco was the biggest one.

Wiping his forehead against his sleeve, Harry took another deep breath and turned to go back into the club. As he stared into the murky smoke filled room, he thought he saw a head of platinum hair catch the light. He knew it was just his mind playing trick on him, but as the blond headed person moved through the room, across the dance floor and towards the offices, Harry found himself following, only stopped by his boss's closed door.

Harry knew his manager, Alex, wasn't dancing that night, he had to do the books and told everyone before they opened that he would be in his office all night and not to disturb him. Yet the blond person had gotten in and was still in there.

Harry pressed his ear against the door, but the music was loud and the bass was thumping, so he couldn't hear anything that was happening inside.

It couldn't be Draco. There was no way the Slytherin would set foot in a Muggle strip club, Harry couldn't imagine it, so it had to be someone else. And yet, Draco knew where Harry was.

Harry had no idea what he wanted, for the blond stranger to be Draco, or someone else completely. But he had to find out for certain.

He fished his wand out of his pocket and whispered a gentle 'Alohamora' at the door. It swung open, but all Harry saw was his manager, sporting a relaxed grin, and a blue glow—coming from the ceiling.

As Alex turned towards the door, Harry tried to think of some valid excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"I thought I locked that," Alex said, still smiling.

"I—uh—yeah. I don't know. I leaned and it opened," Harry stuttered.

"Okay. And let's say I believe you. Then what happens," the man asked, his smile gone.

"What?"

"I know who you are kid. And I know what you're doing here. It's hard to trick a guy like me."

Harry felt his manager's heavy stare on him and finally realized why he seemed so familiar.

He was a werewolf.

Clearing all of the emotional fog out of his head, Harry brought his wand into position. "Who are you?"

"I'm your boss. Nothing more, nothing less," the man said. Then he started to laugh, and the laughter had a mad edge that Harry had never noticed before.

"Bullshit," Harry stated, his wand held in a firm grip and pointed straight at the heart of the laughing one-eyed man.

Quicker than Harry could grasp the man was up out of his chair at the desk and behind Harry, his hands placed on Harry's shoulders. He wasn't pressing hard, but Harry could feel the potential strength at the other man and let himself relax, dropping his arms to his side but keeping his eyes open for opportunities to get away.

"Very nice, Harry."

Warm, honey scented breath brushed against Harry's cheek, distracting him for a moment, but his attention was caught by those few words.

"Harry? I don't know who that is."

The quiet, mad laughter tickled Harry's ear.

"I expected better from the Boy Who Lived. Didn't they teach you anything at that fancy school of yours?"

"I learned a few things." Harry took a chance and dropped his shoulder, tucking it and turning sideways so he was away from the were. Alex was between Harry and the door, so he put his back against the wall and brought his wand up again.

The man stalked forward, stopping just inches from the end of the wand, a bright amber light dancing in his eye.

"That was pretty good, Harry. Maybe you'll survive all of this." Alex grinned, then turned and walked back to his desk. Taking his seat again he stared at Harry, still pressed against the wall, brandishing his wand.

With another dark giggle, he said, "That's a pretty big 'maybe' though."

Harry felt himself shaking, but whether it stemmed from fear or anger he couldn't be sure, "What the hell are you?"

"I'm your boss," Alex replied.

"That's not all you are." Harry's voice was shaking.

Alex sighed, slumping into his chair. "I'm a were-hyena, of a sort. I never physically change, but I have some of the characteristics of the animal. I've been fighting evil since I was in high school, which puts us in pretty much the same boat."

Harry moved slowly away from the wall. The note of resignation in the man's voice sounded very familiar and Harry wondered for a moment if that's how he would sound in ten years.

"I didn't know you were coming, but I recognized you as soon as I saw you and so could some of my customers if I hadn't had a friend of mine cast a glamour over you."

Alex leaned forward on the desk, motioning Harry to take a chair. Smiling, his regular smile now and not the insane rictus grin of moments before, he said, "Did you really think America was such a backwater that we wouldn't know who you are?"

Harry shook his head, still gripping his wand tightly in his lap. The relaxed smiling man he was used to, slacker by day and stripper by night, had turned into a creature, and an unfamiliar creature at that. Part of Harry wanted to run, but the other part saw Remus in this man, saw himself, and almost against his own will he began to relax.

"I don't work for any of the bigwigs on the Light side, but I hear things even in my sordid little corner of the world. Still, nothing is better than first hand knowledge and I'd like you to tell me why you're here."

Harry stared at Alex for a moment, weighing his options. They were finally starting to make headway in this location and leaving before they obtained the information they came for would negate their entire effort and set the war back months.

But at the same time, could he trust Alex? Alex, Harry's boss, could have been trusted with the information but would never have asked. Alex the monster was an unknown quantity.

Still, as the adrenaline receded, Harry remembered something.

"Before I tell you anything, who was the man who came in here?"

The wicked glint returning to his eye, Alex sat back and smiled.

"That was my husband, Spike."

(_12345_)

**Note: **Can you tell just from reading this how much I enjoy writing this story? Because I enjoy it a lot. Poor Harry is having a tough time of it, though. I'd feel badly for him if I weren't the one putting him through all of this emotional anguish in the first place.

Okay, review and let me know what you think. Reviews are the only thing keeping my poor old heart beating. So, if you don't review… I will die. Seriously. Mean it. Why are you laughing? Quit it, you guys. It is not funny.

_I'll 'had been' myself to death. Honestly, how am I just now noticing how much I use that? I will edit for it in the future._


	16. Draco, Demons, Dinner, and Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, from any of these shows, but I do own two copies of 'The Hero and the Crown' by Robin McKinley. Wonderful, wonderful book Am I a selfish bastard if I decide to keep both?

(_12345_)

**Draco**

"Another day, another horrible, disgusting demon exploding all over me," Draco muttered as he swiped ineffectually at gobs of slime on his jeans.

"You weren't complaining last week when that L'Or'Eal demon shot goo in your hair," Phoebe countered, grinning broadly.

"Well, his hair did end up very shiny and smooth, and the color seemed a lot brighter as well," Chris added, also smiling.

Draco shot them a dirty look, and concentrating fiercely, orbed out leaving the gooey mess to fall on the stone floor of the cave.

He arrived back at the Manor, slime free, to see Spike and Paige sharing the newspaper in the living room, wearing identical smiles.

Raising an eyebrow at the two, Draco said, "I know Spike is happy because you two were on your way to see his boyfriend—"

"Husband," the blond vampire corrected.

"Fine, husband, whatever. But why are you smiling Paige?"

Paige grinned wider, and opened her mouth to speak. Based on the grin and the light in her eyes, Draco shook his head, "You know what, never mind. I'm too young to hear about that kind of thing."

Covering his ears he walked into the kitchen.

Abandoning all of his Malfoy training in poise and decorum, which had become easier with every day he spent in the Halliwell manor, he let himself flop into one of the sturdy kitchen chairs and planted his elbows on the table. Across from him, Wyatt was strapped into his high chair and a few feet away Piper stood at the stove and stirred something that filled the air with the scent of cinnamon and spices.

Taking a few deep appreciative breaths, Draco called out, "So what's on the menu tonight?"

Without turning around Piper replied, "Wart remover."

Before he knew what hit him, Draco cracked up. He felt his cheeks turning red from laughter and there were tears in his eyes. When he calmed down he saw Piper smiling indulgently at him, reminding him of his own mother when he was young and they were still playing at Happy Families.

After learning his real age and a bare outline of his life before he became a whitelighter, Piper had withdrawn all of her animosity towards him and Spike and took both blondes under her wing along with Blaise, keeping all of them well-fed and well-rested and only slightly over-protected.

Though the vampire complained, Draco knew he savored the thoughtless affection almost more than Draco did himself.

"Actually, it's curry," Piper said, ladling a hearty serving of the thick stew into a bowl and setting it in front of Draco with some warm pita bread.

Draco wasted no time and orbed a spoon from the drawer under the counter. Wyatt giggled and clapped his hands as the trail of blue sparks moved back and forth across the room. To entertain the boy, Draco orbed himself a soda and a napkin as well.

Eying the gleeful child, Draco muttered lightly, "Maybe you're not evil yet after all. But those were my favorite pants."

In response, Wyatt grinned wider, baring toothless gums, and slapped the tray attached to his high chair, sending bits of dry cereal onto the floor.

"Wyatt Halliwell, I swear," Piper muttered, grabbing a damp rag from the table top and running it lightly over the tray.

Draco felt another laugh bubble up in his chest, but it was beaten out by a strange ringing noise. Looking around the kitchen Draco didn't see anything that could produce the noise, but it was getting louder, almost painfully so, the sound vibrating the delicate bones of his ear.

He dropped his spoon into the curry, sending thick droplets of gravy across the white tablecloth as he pressed his hands to his ears, hunching his back and curling into himself.

Through the monstrous ringing he heard Piper say something, but he couldn't make it out and the ringing seemed to travel through him, through his chest, his heart, and out of his mouth in a fierce scream before the world disappeared.

(_12345_)

**Note:** Well, there you go. Another chapter. I know it was short, but I did warn all of you that there would be a few short chapters. I will try to make up for the shorter chapters with more frequent update, but I am in the middle of a massive project right now and that is going to take a lot of time and energy.

Okay, back to work for me, and reviews from all of you.


	17. Paige, and things that end badly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I do not own this world.

(_12345_)

**Paige**

"You know I don't believe you, right?"

"Please love; I'm a vampire, ain't I? I can smell it."

Paige shot Spike a doubting look, but he was wearing his most honest expression. Not that it meant much coming from an admittedly evil and proud of it 'Big Bad' vampire, but the blond did seem to be trying.

"Okay, fine," she said, "He's interested. What does that mean?"

Spike grinned at her, a flicker of shark sharp teeth showing through his human face, as he leaned back against the arm of the couch they were sitting on. "Well, pet, when a man and a woman, or a man and a man in a percentage of cases, or a woman and a woman for that matter, are in love, they…"

And there were more obscene hand gestures.

Paige rolled her eyes, waving Spike away when his example threatened to become more explicit. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. But we're not in love. I'm just… curious."

The blond vampire's face became serious. "Look Paige, all I can tell you is what I know. You're interested in Snape, and he's interested in you, or at least curious. I can't promise true love to anyone on this earth but me and my Xan-pet, but how are you to know what will come of it unless you ask?"

Paige opened her mouth, then closed it again.

The object of their conversation had just walked into the room.

Severus went directly to the bookshelf, so Paige allowed herself a little Sev-watching time. In the weeks since his arrival at the Manor he had healed completely, and thanks to Piper's cooking and the family's coddling, he looked healthier than he had ever looked before according to Draco and Blaise.

Regular clothes suited his long, lean figure well and she had to force her eyes away from the sight of his denim clad behind, much to Spike's amusement.

The vampire cleared his throat loudly, and Paige dug a sharp elbow into his ribs as Severus turned around and she was confronted with that face.

He wasn't conventionally pretty like most of the other men she had dated. His nose was too large, and his skin too weathered. But there was power in his dark eyes, and a sense of strength in the soft flesh of his mouth…

And she was staring at his mouth.

She felt the heat of a blush in her cheeks and turned away from Severus to look at Spike who was grinning widely.

"Is something wrong," Severus asked, and Paige shivered at the deep richness of his voice.

Hers seemed sharp in comparison when she replied, "No, we were just talking."

"Yeah," Spike said, "Talking about yo-- Ow! Sodding hell, woman."

Paige blushed again; her elbow had slipped against the vampires ribs and hit something infinitely more vulnerable, and not too much lower down.

The vampire curled up around his bits and crumpled to the floor, cursing faintly.

Paige looked at Severus for help, not sure what to do for the injured vampire and saw that the otherwise dour man was barely restraining laughter. She could see his full lips twitching and a dancing light in his eyes. For a second she wished she had hit Spike intentionally to make Severus laugh.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"We—he needs some ice or something. Can you," she asked Severus and the man turned towards the kitchen.

In a choked voice, Spike said, "There are easier ways to get a man's attention, love."

Paige shook her head, getting down on the floor to help Spike sit upright, "Yeah, sorry, it was an accident, I swear."

The vampire gave her a disbelieving look, then snorted. "Sure it was. Every time a woman hits a man in his most precious area it's an accident."

Paige smiled, "If you'd like I can do it on purpose so next time you'll know the difference." She drew back her fist, aiming carefully.

With an example of vampire grace and speed, Spike was on his feet and standing behind the couch in seconds, "You know, I believe you. Don't ask me why, must be my innate trust in human nature and the goodness of my fellow man."

Paige laughed and got up. "Sure, Spike."

Paige heard a dim ringing noise, like one of her charges was calling her. But she didn't have any individual charges at the moment so she wasn't sure where the source was. The sound seemed to get louder over a short period until she heard a piercing scream from the kitchen.

She locked eyes with Spike before they both turned and ran into the kitchen, the vampire leaping over the couch easily.

Inside they found Severus and Piper crouched over an unconscious Draco on the floor while Wyatt cried in his highchair.

Spike rushed forward, pushing the other two over so he could get closer to the blond boy. His vamp face flickered in and out as he turned to Piper, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. He had his hands over his ears, he screamed and fell out of his chair."

Paige gasped as Spike's golden gaze fell on her.

"Do you know?"

She moved forward, taking Piper's place at Draco's side. The whitelighter had fallen on his side, the hand underneath him still pressed to his ear. Paige saw a thin stream of blood flowing from the exposed ear and assumed both sides were the same.

Turning to the Spike, she said, "I felt a call, but it wasn't that loud. Normally whitelighters hear an alarm when their charges are in danger, but," she continued, looking at Piper," we're all fine."

Piper stood up and moved away. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called out, "Chris!"

With a shimmering fall of light the brunette appeared, Phoebe at his side. Both were covered in a thin layer of green ooze and laughing.

Sobering quickly in the heavy atmosphere, Chris turned to the group and said, "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know," Piper replied, as she picked up Wyatt and propped him on her hip, shushing him gently. "According to Paige, Draco heard some sort of whitelighter emergency alarm and passed out, but we're all okay."

Paige looked from Piper to Phoebe as the middle sister nodded, looking confused.

"Look, this chatter is all well and good, but Nephew is not at his best—." Spike was cut off as Draco shifted on the floor and whispered something unintelligible.

Paige leaned in but she couldn't make out what he said. She looked to Spike, knowing vampire senses were stronger than human ones, "What did he say?"

The vampire paled, if that was possible, and Paige began to feel a spin of nausea in her stomach, "What did he say, Spike?"

The vampire muttered under his breath.

Draco shifted again and Paige's attention was drawn back to him. She took the opportunity to tuck the towel Severus was holding out under his head.

She watched as Spike stood, grabbing the back of Severus's shirt and dragging him along. After a few moments of whispered conversation, the two men beckoned to Chris, and together the three of them orbed away.

Draco's eyes flickered open slowly, and Paige saw blood red coating his grey irises as the whitelighter groaned and said, "Harry."

(_12345_)

**Note: **So, here we have another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. As for me, I have a nasty migraine, so I'm going to grab an analgesic and take a little nap.

Peace out, people.


	18. Harry, things are not going well

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, and considering how much torment I am capable of putting them through, that is probably for the best.

(_12345_)

**Harry**

He was screaming.

He felt like he had always been screaming, that his entire existence took place in one moment of pain.

Then it stopped.

"Tell us what you're doing here."

Harry shook his head gently, moaning as even that soft motion set of fresh fireworks behind his eyes.

"Tell us."

"… What?"

"Tell us what you're doing here. Who sent you?"

Harry couldn't give a name to the voice. Over the past few hours it had gone from harsh and commanding to gentle and pleading, then back again, but the figure was always shrouded in deep shadows.

When he left the club that night his head was spinning with the strange news. His manager was more than he appeared, and not only knew who Harry was, but why he was in Oxnard in the first place. Harry wasn't sure how to handle that, and he took a brief break on the walk back to the motel to have a cigarette in a small park and think.

That had been a mistake.

Red light arced through the darkness again and Harry screamed.

(_12345_)

**Note: **I know, I know. This is a very short chapter. But, you know, I did warn you there would be a few short ones. Luckily, I plan to make up for the shorter chapters with more frequent updates, so should there be some good reviews for this chapter the next one will be up tomorrow night.

This isn't blackmail or bargaining, the next chapter will be up tomorrow regardless, but I do like reviews and they make me happy.


	19. Severus, and the new old faces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or this world. I'm just having a little fun.

I told you I wouls update today, reviews or no. This chapter picks up after Chris, Spike, and Severus have orbed out of the Manor.

(_12345_)

**Severus**

Severus fought to hold on to his dinner as he settled in the dusty room. Seeing a chair nearby, he grabbed the back of it and collapsed onto the seat as his knees gave out beneath him. He took a few deep breaths to settle his stomach, then looked up at the vampire.

"This is where your source is?"

Spike smirked, "Yeah."

Severus looked around the room. It was small. Chris had been forced to stand in the corner behind the door from lack of space. Most of the available room had been given to a large desk and a battered filing cabinet. The door was closed, a calendar covered in buxom women caressing tractor parts decorating the mottled plywood expanse.

Beyond it Severus heard people, and a lot of them. A dull beat seemed to throb in the floor underneath him, and he looked at the vampire suspiciously.

"William, my godson is laying half-dead on a floor. Where the hell have you brought us?"

The door swung open, pushing Chris even further into the corner as a sweaty brunette barely wearing leather pants walked in, pressing a towel to his face.

Before Severus had the chance to speak Spike had slammed the door closed and moved behind the man, holding him in place with pale sinewed arms wrapped around the tan and shining torso.

Severus pulled his wand from the sheath strapped to his wrist and stood, "Is this the man? Does he have Harry?"

A low giggle came from the lightly clad figure, the towel still covering his face. Severus reached his free hand forward and snatched the towel away, and the giggling became louder still, carrying a sharp edge that raised the hairs on Severus's neck.

Severus held his breath as he watched Spike shift into what the vampire called his 'game face' and move closer to the brunette's neck.

When he spoke, Spike's voice was a rumbling purr, "Anything you can tell us about a pretty boy with an interesting scar, love?"

"Whatever you want, Spike," the man replied, turning faster than Severus could see in the vampire's arms and pressing his mouth against Spike's. After a brief and ferocious kiss, the man pulled back, a puzzled expression on his face. "Not that I'm unhappy with the situation," he said, grinding his hips lightly into Spikes, "but weren't you just here?"

Then he turned and Severus got his first good look at the brunette.

Dark curls surrounded the tan skin, framing an average face highlighted by a black satin eye patch covered in dark blue sequins. The remaining eye shined an unpleasantly familiar shade of amber. The man, whatever else he was, was a werewolf.

Severus tightened up his grip on his wand, drawing the were's attention to him.

The were moved forward slowly, his hips shifting gently in the few steps worth of space they had before he was in front of Severus, the wand tip pressed firmly into the tan flesh of his stomach. Meeting Severus's eyes with his one, the man grinned brightly and said over his shoulder to Spike, "I didn't know you were into group scenes, honey. You should have said something."

A stifled snort drew all three men's attention to the corner where Chris was glowing a bright pink with repressed laughter. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't stop myself." He took a few deep breaths, regaining control of himself. "Inappropriate, I know. Sorry."

Severus pushed his wand a little harder into the flesh of the were in front of him, pulling the man's focus back before the infernal giggling started again. Looking over the tan shoulder at Spike, Snape arched an eyebrow, "William, I reiterate, where the hell have you brought us?"

Severus watched the grin on Spike's face fade as he reached for the half-dressed man. Pulling him back against his chest, Spike pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, then guided him to the chair on the other side of the desk.

The man's expression sobered and Severus watched a different face pass over the laughing one. Before the man had looked young, carefree, and vaguely threatening. Now he was serious and defiant, and most definitely threatening.

Perching on the edge of the desk, Spike waved Severus back to the chair he had abandoned, and motioned Chris out of the corner.

Turning back to the man, the vampire said, "Serious business here, whelp. A friend of a friend is in trouble and we know he's around here. Though you might be able to point us in his direction, what with you having your finger on the pulse as it were."

The brunette looked at the three men in the room, his gaze lingering on Severus for long moments, but he spoke directly to Spike. "I'm afraid I need more than that, Spike. I know who you're talking about, but walls have ears."

The vampire sighed, an ostentatious gesture for a creature that didn't normally breathe, and said, "Kid's name is Harry Potter. On a mission for The Order of the Big Sodding Bird. Bloke behind me with the sour face and pointy piece of wood is Severus Snape. The child in the corner is Chris. We need Potter's help."

The man focused on Spike alone. "I know where he is, or at least I think I do. He left here about an hour ago, upset and confused." He pulled some paper from a large stack on the desk and scribbled roughly on it. Pushing it to Spike, he said, "This is where they're staying. I trust you Fangless, don't make me regret it."

The vampire grinned and leaned in, catching the man's mouth in a fierce kiss, teeth and tongue flashing in the dim light of the exposed bulb hanging from the ceiling.

As the peroxide blond vampire pulled back, Severus saw a bright streak of blood on the brunette's lip.

"I thought you couldn't bite anyone, Spike," Chris said.

The vampire grinned, and the man in the chair echoed the expression before saying, "He can bite me, I like it," and flicking a quick tongue over the vermilion drops that beaded up on the swollen flesh of his mouth.

The vampire laughed, and got off the desk. Walking to the door he turned and blew a kiss at the man who reached out a hand to catch it.

Severus saw the brief shimmer of light reflecting off of matching gold bands before the three men left the dim and echoing room for the neon bright, smoke-filled, maelstrom beyond.

Severus tucked his wand back into his wrist-sheath and pushed through the crowd until he was a Spike's side. He spoke in a normal tone of voice, trusting to the vampire's enhanced senses and certain that the writing bodies around him would never hear over the throbbing techno and their own drunken screams.

"Who was that?"

The vampire grinned up at him, and pushed ahead until they found themselves in front of a large door. Severus watched Spike wave at it and with a shudder the door opened.

Beyond the air was cool and redolent of old garbage.

Severus wrinkled his nose and waited for Chris to join them, which the young whitelighter did, an awkward smile on his face and a long tear in his shirt.

Turning to Spike, Severus said, "Who was that, and what did he give you?"

The vampire quirked an eyebrow at Severus saying, "You're too demanding, love."

"I think we need a little more privacy," he went on, waving at the air around the three men and winking broadly.

Severus followed the cue and conjured a small circle of silence around them. The air shimmered briefly as the shield settled into place.

As soon as it was secure, Severus opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance the vampire cut him off.

"I know. That was Xander, my mate. He knows everything that goes on in the supernatural world here in California . Even more than the Charmed Ones do, they focus on San Francisco alone. He knows your Harry, and gave me his address. If that kid is the reason my nephew is hurting," Spike said, looking quickly at Chris who nodded in confirmation, "Then we need to find him fast."

Chris spoke up now, "Draco told me Harry used to be his charge and whitelighters never really end that relationship, we always keep our senses open for them. But for him to react that strongly…"

Severus felt his stomach flip as the young whitelighter paled at the thought.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his panicked thoughts to focus.

"Fine. We'll go to the address, but I want you two to keep your senses on high. Harry tends to go off on tangents and he could be anywhere."

The other men nodded, and Severus set his wand to detect magical signatures before taking down the shield and exiting the alley. Chris and Spike followed behind.

(_12345_)

**Note: **so here we are. For those of you who haven't realized who Spike's mate is, either due to my obfuscation or a lack of information on the Buffy-Verse, he is the one and only Xander LaVelle Harris, one-eyed wonder and all-around Nummy Treat. I will most likely write a few side-stories off of this one when MY ANGEL is completed. I already have ideas for a 'how they got together' story with Spike and Xander, and there will probably be a future story where Chris and Spike meet for the first time.

We will have some angst and action in the next few chapters and things are moving fairly smoothly for me on the writing front so expect my regular weekly updates.

I only wish my other stories were going as well but we can't have everything, can we?

Can we?

Please review.


	20. Paige, reactions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds. For a longer, rantier version of the disclaimer, please see THE LITTLEST LONGBOTTOM chapter 7.

(_12345_)

**&Paige**

After Spike and the others left Draco started convulsions that only stopped when the last traces of orb energy were gone from the room. One experimental spell from Piper left the young whitelighter writhing in agony on the kitchen floor, so the Charmed Ones decided to stop any and all magic until they could figure out what was happening.

Together, Paige and Phoebe carried Draco to the living room couch, laying him on top of some heavy towels as a precautionary measure, though the bleeding had stopped. Piper settled Wyatt in his room, then came back downstairs and the sisters sat vigil in the living room.

"He'll be okay, right," Phoebe asked, dark shadows in her eyes.

Paige looked over at Draco. He was resting quietly, but deep furrows in his brow and quiet muttered whimpers indicated that all was not well in the young whitelighter's mind.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Chris and Severus know what they're doing," Piper affirmed.

Then, chagrined, "And I'm sure Spike will help too."

Paige felt a half smile lift the corner of her mouth. Piper had taken a motherly role with Spike, Draco, and Blaise, but the eldest Charmed One definitely got exasperated with the charming and feckless vampire.

"What's going on?"

Paige turned to the doorway and saw Blaise, sleep-tousled, leaning against the wooden frame.

"Piper stood and rushed to the pregnant boy, "Nothing. We're just sitting. Why don't you go into the kitchen and have a glass of milk."

Paige, seeing what her sister was up to, stood as well, trying to hide Draco from Blaise's sight wither her body. The heavily pregnant brunette didn't need any stress, and this was a very stressful situation.

Blaise seemed convinced, running one hand over his grumbling tummy, and Paige saw Piper guiding the boy into the kitchen when all of them heard a loud whimper, followed by the harsh sound of an indrawn breath.

Then there was a scream.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Well, that wasn't a very long chapter, and I'm afraid the next one is shorter still, but that's the way the narrative moves. Because this is short and the next is short, you will get both of them this week-end.

I always ask for reviews… and I'm going to do it again. Please review.


	21. Draco and Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds, and in this chapter I butcher a few lines of poetry that belong to a Mr. Robert Frost. You may have heard of him, and if you haven't I suggest you do a little reading.

(_12345_)

**Draco and Harry**

They were in a grey space. Nameless winds swirled around their ghostly forms.

Without voices they spoke of pain, and sorrow; and the hope found in the potential for joy. Of the tempting desire to surrender, to give in. Then the press of responsibility and of tasks that must be completed.

They looked into the shifting distance of a grey sky peering through the black trees of a snowy wood.

But there were promises to keep.

(_12345_)

**Note**: Well, I told you it would be short. Am I a liar? Well, I mean, I am, but this time I was telling the truth. The poem alluded to in the disclaimer is called "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening." If you haven't read it, please do. And if you have, then you probably understand why I would suggest it.

I know you all won't be happy for such a short chapter when things are getting exciting, but I arranged this from the beginning so that every character's perspective would be its own chapter. Sometimes that means they will go on for pages and pages, and sometimes it means they will be as short as a sneeze. So while this may be unsatisfying in terms of story development, at least I hope I have roused some curiosity as to the ties between the characters.

Please review and I'll see you all next week.


	22. Severus, Aza Aza Fighting!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds.

(_12345_)

**Severus**

A high pitched ringing surrounded the men. It pressed against the back of Severus' ears and he knew he would have a head ache later. Spike, with his more sensitive hearing, had his hands pressed to the side of his head and his shoulders hunched as though that would keep the noise out. Chris seemed unaffected by the noise, but Severus assumed that was either a whitelighter trait or a teenager one.

Still there was some good to come from it. The volume and pitch of the alarm meant that strong magic was being used nearby. Severus's wand led the three men to a small park, an in the park a cave. Red light streamed from the mouth of the cave and weak screams could be heard within.

Spike took his hands off of his ears to perform a series of hand signs, telling Severus to shield Chris as the whitelighter orbed into the cave and grabbed Harry. Severus gestured back to see where the vampire would be and the blond man just grinned toothily before charging into the cave, the screams within becoming louder as a result.

Severus turned to Chris and the young brunette shrugged before grabbing him around the waist. The world disappeared in a shower of blue light.

When they landed in the cave Severus staggered slightly, his head and stomach spinning. But he shook off the dizziness and nausea quickly; there was no time for weakness. Harry was chained to the side of the cave, hanging from shackles bolted into the stone wall. There was no blood, but even from a few fret away Severus could see the fine tremors that shook the brunette's body.

Chris hurried over to the injured Harry and Severus cast several shielding charms before looking further into the cave. There were three men fighting Spike. The vampire dodged gracefully, using their own strength against them often putting the men into each other's paths for hexes and physical blows. The vampire was at a disadvantage fighting humans, but Severus wouldn't know it to look at him, dancing around the bruised and lumbering forms of the Dark wizards with a grin on his face.

One of the men got around the vampire and had his wand up. Severus threw a slashing curse at the man, forcing him to drop his wand. Spike gave Severus a nod before turning back to the fight.

Trusting Spike to handle things on his own Severus looked over at Chris and Harry. The trembling had stopped, but the green eyed boy was unconscious and deathly still. Chris looked over his shoulder at Severus, "I can heal him, but I can't do it here and I don't have the strength to orb us all back to the Manor."

With a few dull thumps, Spike enticed the last man standing to trip over his fellow dark wizards and he knocked himself unconscious on the stone floor of the cave. Brushing his hands together though they didn't get dirty in the fight, Spike sauntered over to Severus and Chris.

"We need somewhere to lay up?"

Chris nodded, "But I have to keep an eye on him so we need privacy."

Spike grinned, "Well, we could take him back to my place—"

"A damp basement or cobweb covered crypt, oh I hardly think so, Spike," Severus drawled.

"I meant my mate's place. Alex's club has an extensive underground level warded against everything up to and including magical and nuclear war."

Severus considered the idea, then nodded. "I am trusting you with this, Spike. If any harm comes to Harry—"

"Considering how my nephew feels about him I wouldn't think of it Sev. But I'm sure the Boy Who Lived would be happy to hear of your concern."

Severus turned back to Chris and the whitelighter's eyes widened as he looked from Severus and Spike to Harry and back again, "The Boy Who Lived?"

Gritting his teeth and shooting a glare at Spike, Severus nodded once, firmly.

"I didn't know about that. I mean, I read the books, so yeah…"

Chris looked confused, but Severus saw Harry's pallor and felt they couldn't spare any time for the puzzled whitelighter. "All right, Chris just orb us to the alley outside of the nightclub and we can carry him in. I trust you know a back way in, Spike," Severus said looking at the vampire who leered in return. "Very well then."

Severus pushed Chris out of the way and gently lifted the Gryffindor. Harry didn't react to the movement. Nodding once to Chris, Severus swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut. He wasn't sure how many more orbings he could take without leaving his stomach contents somewhere along the way, and he wasn't particularly inclined to find out.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Sorry for the late chapter. I edit my writing at work during the week and Friday was so insane that I didn't remember these stories until I was well on my way home. And frankly no matte how much I love you guys, I am not going back to the office for you.

So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to review, and I'll see you again next week.


	23. Paige, and a little bit of action

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or this world. I do, however own over fifty dollars worth of second hand books that I bought at our big state-wide Friends of the Library book sale this morning. Please support your local public libraries. They offer the books we base our fiction on and the computers we use to post, read, and review it.

And I got a book on handwriting analysis. How awesome is that? Seriously.

(_12345_)

**Paige**

With no warning, a demon burst through the windows, and Phoebe barely had time for a choked off scream before a swing of the leathery fist drove her into a large book case. Paige spared her sister a glance, but she couldn't stop to check on her yet.

"Piper, watch Draco. I'm going to get the banishing potions."

Piper reversed course and pulled Blaise with her to the couch, pushing him behind the tall back. She held her hands ready and the air around them seemed to waver. Draco was still unconscious behind her on the couch itself, lying painfully still.

Crossing her fingers and saying a quick prayer for any Good that was listening to protect her family, Paige orbed to the attic.

An emergency kit had been arranged on the tables. It contained four vials of different banishing potions, some grounding crystals if they needed to keep a demon or sorcerer alive for questioning, and herbs for protection or healing. All of this was packed into a daffodil yellow basket and Paige stayed in the attic only long enough to grab it before streaming back down to the living room.

When she got there she saw bits of demon sprayed on the splintered wood over Phoebe's head, probably Piper protecting their unconscious sister, and two more demons stood frozen in the doorway.

"Behind you," Piper screamed, and Paige turned around, throwing the first vial she could reach at the hulking demon coming through the torn out hole in the wall.

It broke apart on contact with the creature's leathery skin, and a sizzling noise accompanied by low growls filled the room, along with the stench of burning demon.

"Piper, now! Blast 'em," Paige shouted, then dropped to the floor in a ball, her arms over her head and the back of her neck.

There was a flash of light and two brief screams as the remaining demons were unfrozen and blown up.

"We're clear," Piper barked.

Paige uncurled from the floor and rushed over to her fallen sister, walking carefully over the chunks of steaming demon on the floor.

Phoebe was unconscious, and a bump was already rising on her forehead. Paige focused her healing ability on the forming bruise and the color and swelling receded slightly. Phoebe stirred slightly, opening her eyes, and Paige stood up slowly, offering her older sister a helping hand and assistance to the overstuffed armchair next to the couch.

Once Phoebe was settled, Paige looked over at Piper, "You guys okay?"

The oldest Charmed One looked up at Paige and smiled slightly, "Fine and dandy, except for being attacked by demons and Draco having another seizure after I blasted them."

The young white lighter on the couch whined softly as Piper brushed his hair off of his face. A thin trickle of blood trailed down from his mouth, and Piper dabbed at it with a tissue.

"What the hell is going on," Blaise asked, standing up. Paige saw Piper giving the pregnant boy a once-over, but from what she could see the only damage was a bit of dry wall dust in his hair.

The thin reedy sound of a baby crying bled through the speaker on the coffee table, and Piper looked torn between Wyatt in his crib and the unconscious boy on her couch, so Paige stepped in, "I'll watch Draco and Blaise. You go check on Wyatt."

Piper looked relieved, and with a final caress over Draco's white-blond hair, she got up and went to Wyatt.

Blaise looked at the retreating Charmed One, then at the unconscious blond, before turning to the others. "I asked before and I'll ask again, what the hell is going on? Draco got hurt? I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but this is insane."

Phoebe and Paige shared a long look. They had kept the reality of demons away from the brunette to protect him. According to Severus a male pregnancy was more complicated than a female one, especially in the later months, and Blaise was eight and a half months along and looked it. They had been treading on eggshells for weeks trying not to upset the petite brunette.

But they had to bite the bullet, there was no more hiding it.

"Those were demons."

The boy was skeptical, "Demons? They didn't look like demons to me."

Phoebe snorted, then winced, pressing a hand to the back of her head. "What did they look like to you?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I bet I could find it my Magical Creatures texts." Blaise shook his head. "Now stop distracting me. Why is Draco hurt? Where are Severus and Spike? Why were we attacked?"

Paige looked at Phoebe for an answer, but the middle sister had her head resting on her hands and didn't look like she wanted to talk again any time soon.

Taking a deep breath, Paige started.

"Okay, have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones…."

(_Time passes_.)

The explanation took an hour and a half, frequently interrupted by the fascinated Blaise. Paige knew where Blaise, Severus, and Draco were from, but Phoebe and Piper didn't, so she couched the story in terms her sisters would understand without giving away too much of the British Wizarding World.

Eventually they managed to get through everything and though Blaise wasn't happy they had kept it all a secret, he said he understood. When Paige mentioned Harry, Blaise muttered something about 'Ron' and 'making him sorry.' Phoebe perked up at word of Blaise's fiancée, but the brown-haired boy refused to elaborate.

His need for information fed, Blaise left the room pleading a need of another kind. Paige and Phoebe politely refused his offer of a curry and vanilla ice cream sundae. Piper had gone into the kitchen with Wyatt while they were talking to salvage as much of dinner as she could and the thick warm scent of spices was floating through the house.

Finally Paige took a seat on the couch near Draco's feet, sighing deeply.

"Did you get hurt, Paige," Phoebe asked.

Paige shook her head. "I'm just worried about the others."

"Everybody? Or just Severus," Phoebe asked, a wry grin making its way past the pained grimace on her face.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yes, Phoebe, because I'm so ruled by my hormones that I don't care about everything else that's going on now. I don't care that you're hurt, or Draco is having seizures, or my nephew is out who knows where doing who knows what. It's all about sex. Sex, sex, se—"

She was cut off by a loud cracking noise.

"I'm sorry?"

Paige heard the deep rumbling voice of Severus Snape roll through the room and squeezed her eyes shut. A few feet away, she heard Phoebe smother a giggle.

"Go on Paige. You're the only person in this room in one piece."

Paige opened her eyes and turned around. Severus looked uninjured, but there was an unhealthy green tint to his skin. Under the green Severus was paler than Paige had ever seen him, and he was pretty pale normally. He leaned heavily against the door frame, Chris and Spike nowhere in sight.

At once all of the strength seemed to go out of the man's limbs as his knees buckled. Paige managed to get up off the couch, over the coffee table, and to his side in time to keep him from falling completely to the floor. Staggering under his limp weight, she half-carried, half-dragged him to the love seat, laying his lanky form across it.

When he was settled and Paige was sure he wouldn't fall, she stepped back and examined him. The green tint was gone, and though he was still pale; he was no longer paler than usual. As she reached out to check his forehead for fever, the obsidian eyes snapped open and she froze in place, one hand hovering over his face.

As soon as Severus opened his mouth Paige snatched her hand back, hearing Phoebe snort behind her.

"Yes?"

Paige felt the pink heat of a blush rise up on her face and she turned towards her sister who had been giggling the entire time in the hopes that Severus wouldn't notice.

"Phoebe, you should calm down. You have a concussion."

Her sister giggled again, then winced and rubbed lightly at the back of her head. "It's not a concussion, but it isn't much fun either."

Paige heard a moan and waved over her shoulder. "You okay, Sev?"

"I'm fine," the deep voiced man replied, "But that wasn't me."

Paige turned to the only other occupant of the room, Draco.

As she laid eyes on him, he shifted and groaned again before opening his eyes slowly. "What the bloody hell happened to me?"

Severus replied, "Potter happened. Again."

The grey-eyed boy, suddenly looking more alert than his condition would imply, looked at his godfather. "Harry? What?"

The older man snorted, "Honestly, Draco. You have the worst taste in men."

"I don't-- What?"

Paige cut off Draco's babbling with a sharp look. The blond was still half-dazed and complied easily. When Paige turned to Severus to quiet him as well she saw that he had fallen asleep, mouth open, and deep breaths whistling quietly through his nose.

She bit back a sigh, silently reminding herself that nose whistling was not adorable, and turned back to Phoebe.

The middle Charmed One smiled innocently at her baby sister before rubbing at her head again, "You know, this might be a concussion after all."

(_12345_)

**Note**: I was going to make this into two shorter chapters, but I know a few of you out there wanted to know more of what was going on, so here it is. Besides, how could I deprive you of adorable nose-whistling? Also a number of you wanted to know how Blaise would react to everything, so I rewrote this chapter to add a lot of things. Now, if you feel somewhat ripped off because we didn't get to see much of his reaction, I will remind you that Blaise is not one of the main characters. The main characters are Harry, Draco, Severus, and Paige. So while I love the sassy little enceinte brunette, and I too am interested in what will happen when he and Ron are back together, that is not my focus.

For those who are interested in the story of Ron and Blaise, or how Spike and Xander got together, those stories will be written after MY ANGEL is completed.

And for those of you who want Harry and Draco to get together already, have a little patience. If you read any of my other multi-chapter stories you will know that things can unfold slowly, but I like to think they are satisfactory anyway.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Harry, waking up in a strange bed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, but if their true owners are offering I can put a few bucks on the table…

And I have these magic beans…

(_12345_)

**Harry**

When he woke up everything hurt and he didn't know where he was.

This wasn't a new situation; in fact it had become depressingly common over the past few years. So instead of reacting with panic he took a few deep breaths to keep the edge of the pain at bay and took stock of his condition.

The very edges of his nerves were trembling. That combined with the sharp metallic taste in his mouth indicated the Cruciatus. Severe queasiness was the final clue, and as he felt propelled up from the surface he was lying on to retch on the floor next to him, he felt reasonably sure what he had been cursed with.

Spitting the last few drops of acrid bile on the floor, Harry collapsed again, absently noticing that his muscles were aching and the surface under him was not the hard stone he had been expecting, but softer, like a bed.

He restrained a flinch as he felt a cold hand settle on his forehead.

"Any better, mate?"

The voice was almost familiar, and it sounded honestly concerned, but Harry kept his eyes shut. It wasn't much of a challenge anyway. His head was throbbing in rhythm with the ache of his stomach.

"How is he," another voice asked.

Both were male, and both carried overtones of familiarity and concern, the second more than the first.

"Still out, I think. Pity that. Hope Dragon is better, at least."

At the word 'Dragon' Harry focused.

"They're tied that closely, Spike?"

"Stands to reason, love. An empathic whitelighter with a crush on his charge is probably guaranteed to have this reaction. So, if Potter is alive and well, then Dragon should be on the mend as well."

"I would think you, of all people, would take this seriously. I mean, he is your neph—"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, to ask—but his throat was dry and harsh and he choked on the words, coughing harshly.

Cold hands moved under his shoulders, easing him upright as a glass was placed in front of his lips. Usually anyone who had him in this position would want information more than they wanted his death, so Harry wasn't too concerned abut poison, but still he accepted the drink warily, sipping at what turned out to be tepid water with no hint of poison or potion.

The water soothed his throat, and pushed the head ache back far enough that Harry felt like he could open his eyes without the threat that they might explode.

The first thing he saw was his boss, Alex, and behind him a pale, bleached blond man.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry wasn't sure how much the one-eyed man knew about recent events, so he just nodded carefully.

The bleached blond snorted at the gesture, "Yeah, whelp, he's fine."

Alex turned, the glass in his hand swinging heavily and spraying some water over Harry's legs. "Dammit Spike, this is not the time. We have more trouble on our hands than I wanted to deal with again and I—"

The bleached blond cut Alex off with a fierce kiss. Even in his pained and exhausted condition, Harry could feel a hot blush rising in his cheeks when, instead of stopping him, Alex dropped the glass to shatter on the floor and pulled him closer.

After a few minutes Harry cleared his throat roughly, hoping that would stop the two men, and it worked at they both pulled away from the kiss, lips swollen and red and eyes glazed.

Shaking his head slightly, Alex turned back to Harry, and Harry noticed a faint blush on the other's man's face.

"Sorry, Harry. That was rude of us. Now, how are you feeling?" Alex's tone was serious, but there was a grim smile at the corners of his mouth and Harry decided it was in his best interest to go along for the time being.

"My head is killing me and I feel like I threw up an internal organ shortly after being electrocuted. Par for the course, I'd say." The bleached blond, Spike, grinned at that, and Harry went on, "Now what were you talking about before? Dragon?"

At this Alex turned to Spike and the two shared a meaningful look. The blond seemed abashed and his grin faded.

"Ah, yes. Well. Dragon."

There was a bit more stuttering before Alex jumped in, "Dragon is Spike's nephew. He's been sick recently and we're worried about him. That's all."

The one-eyed man had an implacable expression on his face, and Harry could tell he was used to lying, but he had to ask. "No, I heard you before. Dragon is a whitelighter. My whitelighter. Is he Draco Malfoy?"

Again Alex and Spike shared a look. This time it was Spike who answered, "Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can we, Golden Boy?"

(_12345_)

**Note: **Dun-dun-DUNNNNNN!

Please review.


	25. Draco, dazed and confused

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or this world. I do own a book of world maps, but I had to look up the distances between San Francisco and Oxnard, and between San Francisco and Scotland on the Internet because I am lazy.

(_12345_)

**Draco**

His head was throbbing and there was a thick metallic taste in his mouth that he didn't want to think about.

He opened his eyes slowly, but the light was dim and he saw he was in the living room instead of his bedroom. Shifting his weight slightly, he winced as he felt his back twinge. He moved slowly to stretch out the twisted muscles and after a few minutes he was sitting upright on the couch.

A quiet snuffling sound drew his attention to the matching couch a few feet away and he saw Severus sleeping on the grey surface, a brightly colored afghan much like the one Draco had to push away, draped over the older man's torso.

There was no one else in sight and the house had an air of quiet that was very rare in the usually bustling domicile. He got up quietly so as not to wake his godfather, and moved toward the bathroom.

Once his personal business was done, he looked at his watch and saw that it was 2:30 am. Draco wracked his brain, but he didn't know where the intervening hours had gone. The last thing he remembered was fighting a demon with Chris and Phoebe, then coming back to the house to eat and the sound of baby Wyatt laughing.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Draco frowned as it came away dusty, covered in some dark dirt-like substance. Normally he showered right after a vanquish, but maybe he had been too tired…

Leaning over the sink, Draco splashed some water over his face and rubbed it with one of the hand towels that hung over a bar by the basin. He pulled it away, then gasped as he saw the rusty stains on the pale peach surface.

Looking at the mirror for the first time since he entered the bathroom, Draco saw the stains echoed around his nose and mouth, and dark patches appeared in his hair around his ears.

He bent over the white porcelain again and washed his face, scrubbing fiercely at the stains. It was blood, blood and he hated blood. Suddenly dizzy he sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands, watching drops of water fall through his fingers and onto the floor. They were slightly tinged with pink and Draco swallowed hard to try and quiet his restless stomach.

Tried and failed as his muscles gave a lurch and then all he could do was scramble to his knees and throw himself at the toilet.

Some minutes later, exhausted and crying, he came back to himself again on the floor of the bathroom. He was cold and his hands were shaking. After his years of fighting he expected to grow past his fear of blood, but though the reaction had weakened, it never went away.

Closing his eyes tightly, Draco moved back to the sink, washing his face again and again while trying not to think of the reason why. When he was convinced his skin was clean of the dried blood, he blindly reached out for a fresh towel from the stack on the vanity and wiped it dry.

Opening his eyes he looked in the mirror again and took a shaky and relieved breath at the sight of his own pale skin, no blood stains in sight.

Of course now that the blood was gone, Draco was caught in the idea of where it had come from. He didn't remember a fight, or getting hurt, or anyth—

"Draco, can you get out of there? The baby is sitting right on my bladde—"

Draco swung the door open before Blaise could finish his complaint and let the boy in the bathroom, squeezing past his bulging stomach and into the hallway beyond.

Moving into the cool dim air of the hallway Draco leaned heavily against the wall. The house was silent other than the noises of Blaise in the bathroom and Draco tried very hard not to listen to that.

Eventually the brunette emerged, wiping his damp hands on the thick cotton of his pajamas and releasing the scent of lavender soap into the air.

"Draco, are you all right? You're as pale as death."

Draco snorted softly. "I am dead," he muttered, then bit his tongue. He hadn't told Blaise about his life, about the way he died or the fact that he was a whitelighter. He hung his head, letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes while he waited to see what his best friend would do with the admission.

But Blaise only smiled and pushed Draco's hair back, murmuring something about 'shaggy dogs' in the new motherly tone he had developed in the past few weeks.

Unsure whether to take his lucky break and run, Draco stood frozen in the hallway.

Blaise began walking back to his bedroom before stopping and turning back to Draco. "Are you all right, really? I know you're an angel now or something, but you really don't look well."

Draco didn't feel well. He let himself fall against the wall, leaning heavily on the wallpapered surface the way the proper Malfoy heir he'd been raised to be never would have dared.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Draco turned to Blaise, a thick weariness in his every muscle, and said, "What happened to me?"

The brunette looked taken aback. "You don't know?"

Draco shook his head, just a slight side to side motion. He was too tired for more.

Blaise sighed. "Well, in all honesty, it was quite romantic. Harry was being tortured or something and you felt it through your connection to him. I always knew there was something there, but you were so deep in the closet you were pulling out Yule gifts. Seriously, Draco, imagine how much easier all of our lives would have been if you two had just shagged years ago."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond. Caught between sentences he choked on his own thoughts, the world graying around him as Blaise rushed forward and slapped the blond on the back.

Eventually Draco gathered himself together and waved off his concerned attacker. He took a deep breath. "Shag? Me and Potter? Really?"

Blaise gave him a look Draco had grown to quite dislike over the last few months of their cohabitation of the Halliwell Manor. It was a mixture of laughter and confusion, as if the brunette couldn't fathom Draco's behavior, but did find it quite amusing. It was a very smug look, and Draco didn't care for it at all.

"You didn't know? I mean, the air between you two was electric, and it's such a romantic—"

Draco cut the other boy off before he could break into song. "I'm fifteen, Blaise."

The brunette looked startled for a moment. "You're eighteen."

Draco shook his head, feeling his hair come loose from its weak hold at the back of his head and fall across his cheeks. "If you know the whole story then you know I died at fifteen. I only look this way because it was necessary for the job. I am fifteen, and that's how I will remain."

Blaise moved forward, his hand outstretched, but Draco moved sharply away from it. He didn't want sympathy, didn't need it. He'd had three years to get used to his situation and now he could accept it. It was easy to accept things that were never going to change.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry—"

"Don't."

His words were short, and the tone harsher than even he expected. As he saw Blaise's deep brown eyes glaze over with tears, Draco grit his teeth. He couldn't take it back, couldn't apologize, and wasn't sure what he would be apologizing for even if he tried.

Blaise turned away, walking slowly to his room. Draco watched him go, and as he heard the door swing closed, he slid to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest.

For the first time in a long time he thought about his life, and the existence he had now. He couldn't call it living because he was technically dead, never mind that he ate and drank and breathed and slept.

He felt very like his uncle Spike at times. Not alive, but not really dead. He only hoped he could hold on to his sanity the way Spike had, when the world was a hundred years older and he never changed.

Draco tilted his head back, feeling it brush the wall as he stared at the framed pictures that lined the hallway. There were generation of generation of Halliwell women and men, and a few snapshots of Severus, and Draco and Blaise. There was even a sketch of Spike, as vampires

didn't take well to flash photography.

Pulling one hand away from where they were clasped around his knees, Draco checked his watch again. it was almost a quarter past three, and though Draco's body felt exhausted, his mind was spinning.

"Draco? What are you doing in the hall? And on the floor?"

Draco looked over, his neck twinging slightly at the motion, and saw his godfather, standing haloed in the weak light of the living room beyond.

"Hello godfather."

Severus moved into the hallway, slowly leaning against the wall and settling on the floor next to Draco. It was the first time Draco had even seen the man do something so undignified, but he couldn't find it in him to say anything, instead just basking in the warmth coming from the dark form.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Draco broke the spell the early morning peace had cast over the two men.

"What exactly happened? With Harry, I mean? Blaise told me we have a connection, and that's why something happened to me, but I don't remember anything."

Severus sighed. "Yes, Chris and I had quite the discussion after we found Potter. Whitelighters and their charges are always linked together, even if the whitelighter moves on to another charge. It's something in the manner of an emergency alarm. If the charge is ever in a situation they and their current whitelighter can't handle, the old whitelighters are called to assist."

"But I—"

"Yes," Severus said. "You were called, and somehow the call caused you pain, which it shouldn't have done according to Paige and Chris. You should have heard a loud alarm the way they did and gone galloping off to the Golden Boy's rescue. Unfortunately your 'gift' as it were, decided to interfere."

Draco felt a blush touch his cheeks and was thankful for the lack of light in the hallway. "I know I-- I mean, I care for Harry, but still…"

"Apparently you care for him more than you know. According to Chris you picked up the pain he was feeling. You were trying to protect him from a distance as well so your body fought off even peripheral magic."

The older man shuddered lightly, his voice thin. "You could have died, Draco."

"I'm already dead," the blond joked, but the humor of his voice fell flat.

"I don't know the purpose of your 'Elders' or what they could want from you in this situation, surrounded by people you care about who are always in pain or injured, but if this continues it may end your existence."

"Maybe that would be for the best," Draco muttered, then felt a hard grip of fingers on his chin. His face was forcibly dragged until he was looking directly at his godfather, completely unable to turn away.

There was a fire in the depths of the other man's eyes as he said, "Never say that, Draco. Never say that, you foolish boy."

Severus's voice broke on that last word and Draco was released as the older man rubbed his hand over suspiciously damp eyes. Remembering what happened the last time they touched when Severus was upset, Draco kept his hands to himself. But his heart ached with the pain his godfather was feeling all the same.

The tension of the moment was broken as Draco heard the tinkling of tiny bells and a stream of blue light appeared in the hallway

As it settled, he heard Chris's voice come through, "--ry should be fine, Severus. It took a while to get him stable, but he was awake when I left and I think Alex and Spike will take good care of hi--" Chris broke of as the shimmering orb faded. "Oh, hey Draco," the white lighter mumbled.

Draco pushed himself upright, absently helping Severus stand as well, and glared at Chris. "Don't you 'hey Draco' me. What's wrong with Harry?"

Chris shot a glance at Severus, but the man said nothing. Sighing heavily and running a hand through his already touseled hair, Chris said, "He was… Well, I guess tortured. Severus told me it was some kind of pain curse, these wizards had him trapped in a cave--"

"A cave? What? And the cruciatis, why didn't you tell me, Severus?"

Still, the potion's master said nothing and Chris went on.

"Look, I know who Harry is and I know who you are. All of you as a matter of fact, you're in our magical history books--"

"So, wait, you know how the war ends," Draco said.

Chris paled and his lips tightened into a thin grimace. "I can't tell you anything so please don't ask me."

Draco opened his mouth to demand answers, or guidance of some sort, but he bit it back when he felt Severus's hand on his arm. "Fine, you can't tell me anything about the future. How about the past then? Or the present? Where did you leave Harry?"

Again Chris looked at Severus before answering. "He's at a club in Oxnard. It's about three hundred miles from here. You'd think Severus could handle it since the trip from Scotland was almost eight times that, but he was so gree--"

The sound of Severus clearing his throat cut the white lighter off.

"Well. Anyway he's with Spike and his mate, in that club Xander owns. There's a really extensive apartment complex down there. I would have been back sooner, but I had to track down the rest of his team and make sure they know what's going on…"

The rest of Chris's speech was nothing more than a buzz in Draco's ears. He knew where Harry was now. He'd sent them the potion after Ron got scratched, but he never really knew their location. Orbing required a very specific idea of where to go or, according to Severus, a very strong need to be wherever his charge was. His sense of where Harry was located, and quiet constant presence in the back of his head, wasn't strong enough to trust with his physical form. He'd sent the potion that way because it was the only way he could, hoping that it would be enough to get the vial there intact.

But Xander's club? Draco knew exactly where that was.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Well, there was a fair bit of exposition in that last couple of paragraphs, but I thought I had left a logical hole that needed filling. And certainly I think the last two sentences of the chapter were enough to get your mouths watering, yes?

I noticed from some reviews that a few of the readers think everyone is much closer than they actually are, so for clarity's sake-- Harry, Spike, and Xander are in Oxnard, California. Draco, Blaise, and Severus are in San Francisco. The two cities are over 300 miles apart. California is a big-ass state. Seriously, long as hell.

Okay, you know the drill. Review. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. I prefer the former, but I'm cool with the latter. I have yet to get a 'flame,' not that I want one, but if the spirit moves you who am I to gainsay? (I think I used that properly, but it's been a very long day.)


	26. Paige and the big reunion! Kind of

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds. I had an idea last year for a 'Draco as white lighter' story, and here we are.

(_12345_)

**Paige**

After the dramatic events of the night Paige was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she was proven wrong when Blaise had to half-shove her out of a very comfortable and enticing bed at eight.

"Get up. They are going to kill each other down there!"

Paige scrambled out of the entangled sheets at the sound of panic in the boy's voice. Grabbing her emergency kit, a vanquishing potion, two crystals, and travel sized packages of pain killers and hand sanitizer, just in case whatever it was blew up in a really messy way, she threw on a robe and she was ready to go.

Following the pregnant boy down the stairs, her heart half in her throat, Paige listened for sounds of a fight or threats and heard nothing.

Blaise threw open the kitchen door and Paige stormed through, keeping him behind her in case the demon attacked.

It turned out to be a futile effort as he elbowed his way past her on the way to the refrigerator, but as the only other inhabitants of the kitchen were Severus and Draco, Paige figured they were safe.

After a few seconds, as she felt the level of tension in the room rising, she began to revise her opinion. Both men looked at her, Draco cross and Severus scathing, but that was their default setting for the morning anyway so she didn't think too much of it. Tossing her emergency pouch lightly from hand to hand, she turned to Blaise, "Where's the emergency?"

Draco and Severus looked at each other, and then at Blaise, who colored and stuffed half a slice of heavily buttered toast in his mouth. From the corner of her eye Paige saw Severus shudder at the display, but all three of them waited in silence until the brunet was done eating.

When the last few crumbs were wiped away, and before Blaise could grab another piece of bread, Paige moved towards him. "'They're going to kill each other' Blaise?"

The boy sputtered a moment before sighing. "Look, Phoebe went to work and Piper had to take Wyatt on a play date. Chris is out researching again, and quite frankly I didn't want to be left alone with them when they get all snappy." The boy mustered up a few tears, and even thoughPaige was sure it was only for effect she turned to look at Draco and Severus who were now determinedly looking everywhere but at each other, Blaise, or Paige.

Not one to give up in the face of childish behavior, Paige stuck her tongue out at them and was rewarded by a small smile from Severus who, it appeared, had been paying better attention than he wanted it to seem.

Paige tucked her emergency kit in the pocket of her robe and moved towards the two men.

The last time she saw them they were both asleep on the living room couches, Severus looking worn to the bone and faintly green, and Draco still with traces of his own blood dried onto his face that a damp washcloth couldn't quite get rid of.

But in the bright light of the morning both looked better. Severus looked well-rested and the half empty cup of tea and completely empty plate in front of him meant his stomach had settled.

Draco looked alert and healthy and if she hadn't seen it for herself she would never believe that just twelve hours ago he was having seizures.

"Are you guys okay," she asked.

Draco nodded, now looking out the kitchen window into the garden beyond, his eyes hazy and distant.

"We are quite well, though not in agreement," Severus replied, prompting Draco to glare at him.

Paige pulled up a chair, and grabbed an orange out of the bowl on the table. Starting the peel with her thumb, she squinted as she felt a burst of sharp juice hit her cheek just under her eye.

She leaned he head towards her shoulder, thinking to wipe it off on her robe before it got into her eye, then stopped as Severus brushed his thumb across her skin, gathering the liquid and wiping it away. Heat blazed across her skin where Severus had touched, and she was sure she felt a blush rising.

Draco's voice broke into the moment. "If you two are done, I would like to continue the conversation I was having with my godfather."

Severus pulled his hand away and Paige was half tempted to follow it before shaking her head, taking a deep breath, and focusing on her orange again.

"The conversation is over, Draco. You can't go."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do, Severus?"

Paige heard the question, but underneath that was a more desperate request.

"For your safety and theirs, you have to stay here. Would you like to be responsible for Harry's death?"

Draco gasped and rise from his chair, the legs making a harsh noise against the floor. Paige heard him breathing harshly, but kept her eyes down. This was a family fight, and they weren't her family.

Draco stomped out of the room, the door swinging fiercely behind him.

"What got him into such a strop anyway," Blaise asked, but a glare from Severus sent the other boy scurrying out in Draco's wake.

The dark haired man groaned and slumped in his seat and Paige looked away from her growing pile of orange peel to see him rubbing fitfully at his eyes. Setting the orange down, she looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"He is a child; he wants what he wants and doesn't think about the consequences."

Paige sighed, and pulled Severus's hands away from his face before he could give himself a head ache. Meeting his eyes, he said, "Draco isn't a child anymore, Sev. He hasn't been a child for a very long time."

"You don't understand," he said, "He may look older, but he's actually—"

"You're the one who doesn't understand, Severus. None of that matters. Draco has been acting and making decisions as an adult for years. I don't know a lot about his childhood, but I've seen the way he acts and I honestly doubt he had much of one at all."

The other man nodded.

"So let him make this choice. Maybe it will make him happy."

Severus snorted. "Potter cannot make Draco happy. Potter can get Draco killed. You saw what happened yesterday, and they are over three hundred miles apart. In the same room they would tear each other apart."

Paige put her hand on Severus' shoulder, idly enjoying the heat that seeped through his shirt. She opened her mouth to offer whatever comfort she could, then closed it again as the kitchen door swung open, a panicked Blaise panting and clutching his belly. She sprang out of her chair and rushed to him, Severus at her side. "Blaise? Is it the baby?"

Blaise was breathing heavily, but he managed to gasp out a few words. "Draco… Went to Potter… Idiot."

Paige led Blaise to the table and settled him in a chair, orbing a small bottle of apple juice from the fridge and offering it to the boy.

When he was calm she looked at Severus, still standing frozen in the doorway. That didn't last long. A fiery red flush rose in the pale ascetic cheeks and when Severus turned to Paige she saw a fire in his eyes that frightened her in its intensity.

"Paige. Take me to them."

"Are you sure you want me along, Sev? I don't know—"

"You may be the only person who can prevent me from committing murder today and you want to quibble about introductions?"

Paige took in his expression and his rigid posture, and the fact that his hands were fisted at his sides, knuckles white as bone.

"Okay, let's go."

Paige heard Blaise mumble something behind her and the next thing she knew she was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, her robe and pajamas gone. She turned to Blaise who just smirked.

"I'll watch the house. Tell me how it went?"

Paige nodded, then walked into Severus's open arms. She prepared herself to orb them both to wherever Draco was when she heard a sharp crack and the world began spinning.

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth as she felt her stomach rising in her throat.

"Paige? We're here, you can let go."

Severus's voice was low and soothing, but she tightened her hold on the dark man, pressing her face into his chest.

"No. We're still moving and I am not letting go."

"Oi. No breeders in the club. It puts me right off."

Slowly Paige opened her eyes and turned, leaning against Severus's sturdy form as her knees hadn't solidified yet. She met the laughing gaze of Spike and saw another man grinning behind him.

"I don't know, Blondie Bear. I think it's cute."

"Do you have to call me that? We've discussed this," Spike said, turning to face the man and Paige got a clearer look at him, tall and dark haired and tan. He had a green velvet eye patch on, half covered in tousled curls. From the way they interacted, and the fact that Spike called him 'Xan' with a very familiar tone of exasperation, she knew who he was instantly.

"Xander?"

Spike and Xander were squabbling over someone named 'Harmony' and she tried again.

"Xander!"

The dark haired man turned. "Yeah?"

Paige steeped forward, steadying herself against Severus quickly, "I'm Paige Halliwell. I've been dragging your blond over there to this club for the past few months but he never let us meet."

The man smiled, but there was something sharp to the grin now as he moved forward as well, his hand outstretched. As Paige took it he said, "I'm afraid Spike does tend to get a little possessive. He probably thought if we met you might carry me away."

Paige was feeling a little uncomfortable as the frank way Xander looked her over, and she was thankful Blaise had given her a high-necked shirt.

"That's enough now," Spike said, pulling Xander back and into his arms. "I think you're about done. So, what are you two doing here?"

"We're looking for my wayward nephew. You know the one, blond, sarcastic, your spitting image but with better dress sense and some semblance of table manners."

Spike grinned at Severus's description, but Xander broke out into high, piercing giggles.

"Oh Spike, can we keep him? Please?"

Paige turned to Severus and saw him looking rather disgruntled. Spike and Severus didn't get along at the best of times, each thinking the other too serious and too frivolous, and the addition of a giggling Xander seemed unlikely to make things any better.

"Look, Draco came her to find Harr—"

"—ing little ferret. You knew where I was. You knew, and you never said anything, just that you had to leave. Well if you had to leave then why don't you bloody well just go!"

Paige winced at the harsh shouts, and then again as something hard hit a wall.

A few seconds later Draco walked out of a door at the back of the room. He was pale and drawn and there was a long scratch down his face.

Paige could feel Severus moving beside her, but she reached Draco first. She tilted his face up and healed the cut quickly, then pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. Moving his face again, she met his eyes and gasped.

They were empty.

"Draco?"

"Nephew?"

Severus and Spike were at her sides, but Draco didn't respond to either. Paige opened her arms to the boy and he moved into her embrace, dropping his head against her shoulder.

They stood there for a moment, frozen, until Paige felt Draco take a shuddering breath. Looking up, but still holding on to her, Draco said, "I made him cry, Paige. I didn't mean to make him cry." Tears shone in the pale grey eyes and slowly spilled over his dark lashes. Paige guided his head back to her shoulder, and then looked at Severus, mouthing, 'Go see about Harry.'

Severus nodded and walked toward the other door. Paige felt a cool hand on her shoulder and turned to see Spike, a depth of sorrow in his eyes as he looked from Paige to Draco. Xander came up behind the blond vampire and wrapped his arms around Spike's waist.

"Ah, nephew. You can't take it so hard. My XanPet broke my heart a hundred times and look how happy we are."

Paige half-heard, half-felt Draco snort and when he looked up again he was smiling a watery smile.

Spike had the same smile and the resemblance was striking. Xander seemed to notice as well and he pulled Spike closer in his arms, his eyes softening as he looked at the still-crying whitelighter.

Releasing the vampire, Xander walked closer to Paige and Draco, a small grin at the corners of his mouth, but his eye shining with sincerity as he offered a hand to shake.

Paige unwrapped one of her arms from Draco and accepted the gesture.

"I'm sorry. I got a little thrown when you showed up earlier. I'm Alex--Xander, and you're Paige, right?"

Paige nodded.

"Spike told me about you, and about what's going on at your house," Xander said, looking from Paige to Draco and back again. "I have some connections so the British situation isn't completely news to me. If we'd known Draco was coming we could have called you guys, or kept Harry hidden away or someth—"

"Hidden away?" Draco's voice was steady and cold, his tears completely dried up. "You would have hidden him from me? He's my charge, my—"

"He's not your anything, nephew. Calm down." Spike's voice was steady.

Paige pulled her arms back as Draco stood up straight and moved closer to the blond vampire, a long thin stick in his hands. Paige wasn't sure what he meant to do with it, but there were very few options at the moment.

Spike looked at her, meeting her eyes with a speaking glance before tilting his head in Draco's direction. Paige hoped Spike had an idea as she felt the air around Draco begin to crackle with tension and rage and trusted him, hitting Draco in the back of the head with her emergency kit, which contained several heavy bottles, charmed to be unbreakable.

The blond whitelighter crumpled to the ground, Xander moving in to cushion his landing and move him to a booth.

As he walked away Paige turned to Spike. "Now why did I have to do that?"

Spike sighed. "He's an empath, love. He feels what we're feeling and the person he's closest to at the moment was crying, and then angry."

Paige was confused. "But he was standing next to me and I was fine."

"Not physical closeness."

Paige gasped. "Harry?"

The vampire nodded. "Not only is nephew upset, but Potter is making it worse unintentionally. If we keep them together with Harry as angry as he is we could be dealing with a lot of trouble."

Remembering the wrath in Draco's voice and what Severus said about the two of them tearing each other apart, Paige nodded. "I'll take him back to the Manor, but it's only going to be a temporary solution. Can you handle things on this end?"

Spike nodded, then his face softened. "Take good care of him, yeah? He's had a hard couple of days."

Paige snorted. "If half of what I've heard is true this is nothing." Passing Xander she dodged a solid pinch to the bottom and returned a solid slap of her own. Holding Draco's hand she orbed the two of them back to San Francisco , hearing Xander's merry giggle as they disappeared.

(_12345_)

**Note: **So there you have it, the meting between Harry and Draco. Kinda. You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? There's a whole lot of drama going on here. You'll find out more about the meeting in the next chapter, but in the mean time, how about Snape and Paige, huh? Getting a little handsy there, aren't we? I suppose that's my first bit of citrus in this story, if you will forgive the pun.

On a side note, I only found out last week that men with brown hair were 'brunets.' I've been using 'brunette' for male and female this whole time. Learn something new everyday, I do..

As always, I want reviews. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more. Unless I get too happy, then I'm all distracted and I don't write at all. Still, better review anyway, just to be on the safe side.


	27. Severus and the way things are

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds.

(_12345_)

**Severus**

The door at the back of the club opened into a small storeroom that had been made up into a bedroom. Not quite the luxurious underground apartments Spike had described, but adequate in a pinch.

Severus opened the door slowly, not sure what he would find on the other side, and he was thankful he did so as something heavy hit the sturdy surface before crashing to the floor.

Pushing the door open wider, but still staying behind it, Severus said, "Still engaging in dramatics, Mr. Potter? I thought we had outgrown this sort of behavior."

He was met by silence, so he opened the door completely and walked into the room, kicking aside pieces of splintered wood and broken glass.

There was a small cot against the back wall of the room, and there sat Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, his body trembling with what Severus assumed was either the aftereffects of the _Cruciatis _curse or his fit of temper.

As the boy looked up Severus felt a familiar pain in his chest. He always believed he was past his love for Lily Evans, and then he would see those green eyes again and be brought back to the place where yet another person he cared about betrayed him.

Still it had been years since he got past the idea of taking it out on her son, so he walked over to the bed and settled next to the boy—no, man.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, his mouth pinched into a tight line.

At another time, in another world, Severus might give in to the urge to comfort. But that was not

his way, he was more bracing than that. He took a seat on the cot, absently noticing that Harry was just a bit taller than him now.

"So…," Severus began, then trailed off as he had no way to continue.

Harry opened his mouth, clamped it shut, then opened it again before releasing a ragged sob and sagging heavily against Severus's shoulder.

Caught in the awkward half embrace, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, patting him on the back for a few moments and quietly noticing how much weight the boy had lost.

When the worst of the storm was over, Severus pushed Harry back upright. He'd neither the patience nor the inclination to try and make sense of the broken syllables that fell from the boy's mouth as he cried into the fabric of his sweater, but now he judged Harry calm enough to talk.

Severus could hear some conversation coming from the main room of the club, so he stood to close the door and noticed some of the thick splinters of wood on the floor were shape of table legs.

Severus let his eyes do the talking as he looked from the pile of wood shards to Harry and back again before returning to his seat on the cot.

Beside him, from the corner of his eye, he could just barely see Harry flushing.

"I was upse—"

"Still throwing things when you're angry, eh?"

Harry's flush grew darker and Severus allowed himself one second precisely of smugness before returning to a more appropriate demeanor.

"You cut him, Harry. Paige healed it but you could have hurt him quite seriously with your tantrum."

Harry laughed one brief harsh bark of a laugh. "I can't hurt him, Severus. He's dead. You can't hurt the dead."

Remembering the look on Draco's face when he came out of Harry's room, and the long nightmarish nights full of Lily's eyes welling with recriminations, Severus said, "I'm not too sure that's true. Regardless, you cannot act out in temper like this. There is a war on and you will need a clear head to fight."

Again that bitter laugh and Severus began to wonder if Harry wasn't, in fact, spending a bit too much time with Spike's husband.

"Oh yes, how on earth could I have forgotten the war. I mean it isn't as though I was just kidnapped and tortured by a group of fanatical idiots or anything."

Severus could hear the bitterness in Harry's voice turning rapidly to tears, so he cut him off.

"That's enough self-pity, please. We have more important concerns."

Harry snorted, but Severus could hear that the threats of tears had been pushed back.

"What are they," Harry said, and Severus offered a few snap shots he had gathered that morning, angling them so Harry got a good look at what they showed.

With a shaking hand the boy took the pictures, his mouth slightly open in what Severus presumed was awe. "This… This is Blaise?"

Severus nodded.

"He's gotten so big. Wow."

As Harry studied the pictures Severus studied Harry. It was several months since he saw him and the night before was too dark and too rushed to pay attention. The boy looked tired, which was no surprise, but there was a certain lightness about him that Severus hadn't expected to see.

Severus knew Harry was still upset about Draco, and a part of him understood. But he knew his godson and if things remained like this between Harry and Draco neither one of them would be at their best. Severus could tell Draco was in love with Harry, at least as far as the blond understood the emotion, but judging by the green-eyed boy's behavior he wondered if Draco's feelings weren't returned after all.

He sighed quietly. Perhaps love made sense in fairy tales, but Severus was sure that was the only place.

After a few minutes Harry looked up at Severus, the storm clouds in his eyes gone. "Did I really hurt him? Draco, I mean."

Severus nodded and Harry sighed.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so angry. I mean he said he was leaving and he couldn't come back, but he can."

Severus nodded. "I do understand how you feel. But you have to remember that Draco has responsibilities outside of the war, and apart from us."

Harry turned back to the pictures which showed a very pregnant Blaise posing in front of a bougainvillea bush in front of the manor.

"I should go, give these to Ron."

"That is why I brought them. Mr. Zabini is getting more irritable and frustrating every day. Once he found out I knew where Weasley is he demanded I bring these pictures."

Severus put on his best stern tone, but even that couldn't disguise the laughter he felt bubbling underneath. It had been a fairly pleasant morning until Draco woke up and the fighting started.

After he told Blaise what happened the night before, the brunet having been told the events prior by Paige, Blaise demanded a 'photo shoot' so Ron could see their baby's progress.

Severus suspected that the short Slytherin had more lascivious things in mind, but he didn't care to think about it too much and refused to take any pictures that might even remotely be deemed suggestive.

Mentally Severus reminded himself to return Paige's camera when they got back to the house. And that brought back thoughts of the breakfast table, and how soft her skin felt under his stained and calloused fingertips.

For years Severus had avoided thinking of hi personal life, but these months away from the war and the Dark Lord had afforded him the freedom to be what he had ever been before, a regular man. His feelings for Lily were a childish crush on an idealized figure, but Severus knew there was potential with Paige, potential for a relationship between adults with someone who would understand him and the fight.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Harry clearing his throat.

When he looked at Harry he saw a playful glint in those green eyes. In that moment and for the first time in years Severus didn't feel a pang in his chest at the sight of the boy, and he was able to smile back.

Apparently this unnerved Harry as his smile fell away. "Merlin, Severus. I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile."

Putting on his best intimidating professor voice, Severus said, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Harry's face transformed into a mask of shock. "What? Why?"

"Insolence."

And with that Severus could control himself no longer and he started laughing. After a few seconds Harry joined him and together they laughed until they were out of breath.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Next chapter will be in Harry's POV and there may be a better description of what happened during Harry and Draco's brief reunion.

Also, I wonder what will happen when Ron sees those pictures… No, I honestly do. I haven't written it yet. No idea.

Okay, review. Or the next chapter will be Hermione's trip to the grocery store, including a long speech on proper nutrition and preparing healthy and tasty meals. Then she'll teach the boys how to balance their check book.

Don't push me, you guys. I will do it.


	28. Harry and explanations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or this world or any of it. I'm just having a good time.

(_12345_)

**Harry**

Harry sat with Severus for a while, grilling him on events with Hogwarts and Blaise, and Draco, and in turn Harry was interrogated on the progress of his mission. At one point Alex popped his head in the door and winked at Severus before nodding at Harry and walking back out again.

From the hall Harry could hear Spike's aggrieved, 'Oi,' and he smiled.

A few minutes after that Severus stood. "I'm afraid I have to leave now, but do try to prevent this happening again. I have better things to do than ride to your rescue."

His tone was dry, almost scathing, but Harry saw a sparkle deep in the black eyes.

After he left Harry set the pictures of Blaise and prenatal Weasley on the floor next to the cot and leaned back, feeling the last of the tremors work their way out of his system. He was tired, but his head was too busy with the events of the past twenty-four hours to sleep.

So far he found out his boss was some kind of were-thing and knew who he was, he had been attacked by death eaters, he had been saved by Snape and a vampire, of all things, and now Draco.

Harry shook his head to try and clear it before looking at the clock on the wall and wincing. He, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had a strict policy on checking in and he had violated it by a lot. He was glad to have survived the attack, of course, but now he was pretty sure his friends were going to kill him.

Groaning he stood up, stretching the cramped muscles in his arms and legs. He tucked the pictures into his pants pocket and left the small storage room.

The first thing he saw as he stepped out into the club were three very angry faces.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?"

Hermione's voice was piercing, and from the corner of his eye Harry could see Alex and Spike alternately giggling and wincing in sympathy before walking into the back office.

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to formulate an answer but as soon as he opened his mouth he was cut off.

"Never mind. We know what happened, Alex was nice enough to call us. Why didn't you say something before you went to the park. We could have sent someone to watch out for you or at least we would have known where you were."

Now Harry heard a small break in Hermione's voice and as he looked up at her he saw tears welling in her brown eyes. Neville reached over and rubbed her back while looking at Harry in a noncommittal manner. Ron had wandered off and was now examining the swizzle stick collection Alex hung on the wall, knowing better than to get between an emotional Hermione and her target.

Harry moved forward and gripped Neville's shoulder in thanks before embracing Hermione. These missions were hardest of all for her. She didn't do a lot of the field work, instead spending hours researching and waiting for one of the boys to come back from whatever they had been doing. As months passed and the injuries were mounting up, Harry could see the strain growing.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was upset and I wanted to take a walk, I never saw it coming. I just needed to clear my head."

After a few more seconds Hermione pushed away, her eyes now clear. "I suppose I understand. This has been a very stressful time. But we put these procedures in place for a reason, Harry. I mean, what if it had been Neville, or Ron, or me. Wouldn't you want to know where we were?"

Her voice was so steady and so matter-of-fact that Harry wanted to laugh. Even through the fear and strain of the war the essential Hermione hadn't changed.

Still he knew tears weren't entirely appropriate so he shoved his hands while he tried to think of a change of subject and internally cheered as his fingers encountered the pictures.

"Hey Ron, any idea how lover boy is doing?"

The red head turned away from a blown glass swizzle stick shaped like a snake and walked over. "Ginny said he was doing well. Pretty far along but healthy, why?"

With a blazing grin Harry proffered the pictures, wincing at a paper cut he received as Ron snatched them away. Hermione leaned in and cooed over the snapshots as Ron looked up at Harry with a puzzled expression.

"How did you get these?"

"Severus brought them."

Ron seemed to accept that answer and turned back to the photos, exclaiming over his lover's development to the bushy haired girl.

Neville didn't look as convinced and drew Harry away from the other two.

"Severus was here?"

Harry nodded. "He was the one who rescued me from the DE's. Him and Spike and a white lighter named Chris."

"How did he know you were hurt?"

Harry paused. He wasn't sure how to answer and decided to go for his old standby, the truth. Neville was good about keeping private things private and Harry knew he wouldn't make a fuss.

"Draco told him, or he felt it or something with his white lighter powers. I'm not sure"

"Felt what, how badly hurt were you, Alex hasn't said anything."

"It was nothing."

Neville shook his head. "It wasn't nothing. If it were nothing you would have come home right after, as it is you've been gone for almost a day. What happened?"

Harry tried to laugh, but it fell flat. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Death Eater torture is the same no matter where they go, I think it's in the handbook."

Neville nodded. "So Cruciatus and a few hard hits, eh? And Draco felt that?"

"Apparently he's still tied to me. If I'm in danger he knows. According to Chris it's like an emergency button."

"Well it may have saved you life, so I guess it works." With that the other boy went and joined Ron and Hermione as the red head began reciting the different names he was considering for his potential offspring and asking the other two's opinion.

Harry stayed off to the side, memories of his brief encounter with Draco returning to his mind.

"_Harry?"_

_Harry was half asleep, but the tentative voice broke into his consciousness. He didn't recognise it, and yet he did so he stayed where he was and pretended to be asleep as he felt a weight join him on the thin mattress._

"_Harry, are you all right?"_

_He stayed still, not reacting. He felt a soft caress over his forehead and tried to keep his face relaxed to prevent any visible reaction. But after brushing his fringe back a bit the hand went away._

"_Chris said you're okay now, and Severus. So I guess I can go, but I… I suppose I had to check for myself. I'm sorry."_

_It was the 'I'm sorry' that did it. As the weight shifted away Harry rolled over and opened his eyes to see a blond-haired stranger standing up._

_Only he wasn't a stranger. He looked different, yes, but it was Draco Malfoy in all his pale and pointy glory._

"_Draco?"_

_The blond turned and Harry saw surprise flicker over his face._

"_Draco, is that you?"_

_Draco nodded ad Harry let his gaze rake this till form again. Draco seemed taller, and Harry knew it was more than just a perspective thing because he was lying down. And he looked more muscular as well. In all Draco just looked older, more than the skinny boy he had been before he left so many months before._

_When his eyes finally reached the other boy's face Harry saw that smile, broad and sarcastic at the same time it bit into his heart, how long exactly had it been since he last saw that smile?_

_Too long._

"_It's me in the flesh, Golden Boy."_

_For a moment Harry returned that smile and it felt like his hear grew lighter._

_Then reality sank back in and he remembered what sent him spinning in the first place._

"_You left. You said you couldn't come back, but I know you sent that potion to Ron. What happened?"_

_Draco's smile fell away and Harry couldn't help but regret that for a moment. Still, he needed answers._

"_I said I had to leave and I did. Frankly I shouldn't be here. Severus will have my he--"_

"_Severus knows?" Harry could hear his voice break and he wanted to turn away, but the answers were too important._

_Draco had the decency to blush, but he recovered quickly. "It was an accident. I got upset and I went to him."_

_Harry felt those words sink deep into his heart. It was true. Draco had returned to the wizarding world, but not to him. Never to him._

"_So what are you doing here now?" He bit the questions out._

"_I-- You're hurt. I had to see if you were okay."_

"_Now you care? Suddenly you care? That's a laugh." And so Harry did, one short, sharp bark of laughter that scraped his throat._

_Draco flinched. "This was a mistake. Should-- I should go." with that he turned and walked to the door._

_At the sight of the blond walking away again Harry felt fury rise up in his chest and he let that fury fly free when Draco opened the door._

"_You sodding little ferret. You knew where I was. You knew, and you never said anything, just that you had to leave. Well if you had to leave then why don't you bloody well just go!"_

_Draco's back straightened and Harry saw the narrow shoulders tremble._

_That's when he threw the chair._

_He didn't know where he got the strength. He only knew he had to throw something and he chair was the first thing he could reach._

_It hit the wall next to the door, sending shards of wood flying._

_And as one hit Draco's face, that lovely familiar face, and cut through his pale skin all Harry felt… was sick._

"Harry? Harry are you all right? You're drifting."

Harry looked up when he heard Hermione. The girl was standing in front of him and it looked as though Ron was now explaining the intricacies of Blaise's pregnancy to Neville.

"Harry, are you really recovered?" Hermione's eyes shone with concern and Harry wanted to answer, to tell her he was fine.

But the truth was, in that moment, he had no idea.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Okay, I wrote this today essentially. My week has not been the best week, what with being sick and really busy at work, so I didn't get the writing time I normally have.

Also, I have to apologize. When I started working on this chapter it occurred to me that I haven't been keeping track of the passage of time in this story. I went back and worked on it the other night and in fact only about two and a half months have passed since chapter one. And the past several chapters all occurred within a twenty-four hour period.

I'll be clarifying any weird timing issues in the next few chapters, so don't worry about that, but I wanted to say sorry anyway.

Okay, you want more chapters, you review. It's as easy as that. Well, it's not that easy. It's kind of a pain in the nards honestly. But I do it anyway. And why?

Because I like you.


	29. Draco, and stuff happens

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters or these worlds, but I do own the rant at the end of this chapter.

(_12345_)

**Draco**

He woke up on the couch again with a splitting head ache. He heard a soft giggle and opened his eyes carefully to see Wyatt playing on the floor.

"Did you hit me," Draco asked the little boy who just looked at him guilelessly before returning to his toys.

"I'm afraid that was me," Paige said from the doorway before walking into the room.

She nudged Draco over and took a seat on the couch next to him, pressing a cool-fingered hand against his forehead before moving it through his thick hair to the back.

"Well, there's a bit of a lump, but there was no concussion, thank goodness. We're lucky whitelighters are a hardy breed, huh?"

As her examination seemed finished, Draco pushed her hand away. "Will you tell me why you hit me now? The last thing I remember was…" Draco trailed off, trying to fish a memory out of the head-achy haze. "I went to Harry, didn't I? He was sleeping, but he woke up, and he was so angry."

The last was said in a whisper. Draco remembered now, those first few quiet moments where he could observe Harry and refix the image of him in his head, then when he woke up and they were Harry and Draco, friends and maybe more, before everything fell apart, again.

Draco pressed his hand against his face, feeling for the scratch he remembered getting from the broken chair, but there was nothing.

Paige gently pulled his hand away. "I healed it for you when you came out of the room. Severus and I came to get you, he knew—or, rather, he thought that this would end badly, and I guess he was right."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath then opened them again, shifting until he was sitting upright on the well-padded couch.

Not looking at Paige, or Wyatt, or much of anything, he said, "It's for the best anyway, it didn't really matter."

He heard a broken gasp from the doorway and when he turned he sat Blaise leaning heavily against the wooden jamb, his hand pressed to his belly and a sad look on his face.

"It doesn't matter? How can it not matter? You're in lo—" Blaise stopped, wincing and rubbing his stomach softly before continuing. "You're in love with him," the pregnant brunet finished, grimacing.

"Are you okay," Paige asked before standing and walking over to the boy.

"It's heartburn," Blaise said. "Oh the miracle of child-bearing." He tried to smile, but Draco could see him wince and he stood up and walked over to join Paige.

Together the two of them moved Blaise to the couch, raising his legs up on the ottoman and pushing a pillow behid his lower back. Draco searched the brunet's face for further signs of discomfort and saw none.

"Better," Paige asked.

Blaise nodded.

Paige set Wyatt to the playpen in the corner before taking a seat next to the boy, settling gently so she wouldn't jostle him.

Draco could see waves of discomfort crossing Blaise's face. "Paige, do you know where Severus is," he asked, not taking his eyes off of Blaise.

She nodded. "He's in the attic."

Draco closed his eyes and visualized the attic. Taking a deep breath he orbed and the next time he opened his eyes he was standing in the sunny room in front of the wooden stand that held up the Charmed One's Book of Shadows. Severus was standing next to it with a pen and notebook, writing things down while Phoebe turned the pages.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

The man looked up at Draco, then again at the book. "I'm taking notes. What does it look like?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. Severus's actions were his business.

Draco cleared his throat again to attract the man's attention. Once he had it Draco gave Phoebe a significant look and she closed the book and stepped back.

"This is some of you guys magic, isn't it," she asked, miming a wand gesture in the air.

Draco saw Severus's lip curl and jumped in to cut off any sarcastic comments. "I think there's something wrong with Blaise. He's in pain but he's pretending to be okay."

Phoebe dropped her mocking position and Severus set his paper and pen on the table nearby before he apparated to the living room. Draco closed his eyes in preparation to orb back down but before he had the chance he felt Phoebe grip his shirt. He opened his eyes and met her even stare.

"You're not going down there without me, buddy."

Draco nodded, wrapped his arms around the witch and orbed the both of them to the living room.

When they got there Draco could see that things had changed drastically.

Blaise was panting heavily, his face red-tinted and sweaty. Paige sat at his side, holding his hand and blotting at his forehead with a towel. Another towel had been laid across the couch, but Draco could see hints of a pinkish liquid seeping through the fabric underneath.

Severus was standing nearby, his wand in his hand and a gentle blue glow suffusing the air over the pregnant boy.

"Drake, let go. I have to help."

Draco felt the tugging before he heard her and looked down to see that Phoebe was still in his arms. He released the woman and watched her rush into the kitchen before he stepped forward to join Severus by the couch.

Keeping his voice low, Draco said, "What's happening?"

Severus granted his a brief glare before replying. "He is in labor."

(_12345_)

**Note: **So there we have another chapter and the beginning of what more than a few of you have been waiting for. I know it's short, but that's the way it goes.

_As for the rant. Okay. If I ever have another idea I am going to sit down in front of the fan with a cool drink until it goes away. This has been a stressful week with no time to think, much less write, and because I have bestowed upon myself yet another project I waited until the last minute to work on the week-end is even more stressful. I spent most of today working on this project despite the fact that the updates for this story and MY ANGEL aren't complete, which means I am writing them at 11:30 Saturday night, despite the fact that I have to get up early tomorrow._

_I do it to myself, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, right?_

Okay. I'm not asking for sympathy or empathy. I'm just tired and I needed to vent. If you liked the story, review. If you didn't like the story, flame. If you're cheesed off at where I ended it, complain.

I'm going to sleep now. (Well, not right now. I have to finish THE LITTLEST LONGBOTTOM update first, then shut down the computer, brush my teeth, wash my face, and so on. But you get the idea.)


	30. Harry, labor and delivery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds.

(_12345_)

**Harry**

Harry was going to be sick. He knew it.

One minute he was walking into the motel room with Ron at his side, eyes still glued to the photos of Blaise, and then he was confronted with a shimmering ray of blue sparks and Dracos's panicked face before his hand was taken in a fierce grip and the world fell away.

The next thing he knew he was in a living room full of shouting people. Looking around he saw Snape crouching over a screaming figure with a redheaded woman and a brunette at his side.

Ron, who had been dragged along as well, pushed past Harry. "Blaise? Baby, are you okay? Is it—Merlin, is it the baby?"

Harry saw Severus open his mouth, but before he had the chance to say anything Blaise cut in.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley this is your fault and if you ever come near me again I will rip your dick off!"

Ron paled and Harry took a step back from the vehemence in the boy's voice, bumping into another brunette woman who chuckled slightly.

"Ignore him," she said. "He won't even remember saying it once the baby's born."

She slapped Ron heartily on the back and he jumped. "Born? The baby's born? The baby is coming?"

She nodded then walked over to the red headed woman, offering her a damp towel.

Ron looked at Harry and he saw a bright terror in his friends blue eyes as the words sank in.

"You have to help me, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "What? Help you how?"

"You have to be here for me," Ron said.

"I'm right here, mate."

"No, you have to be here for me," Ron said again, and before Harry could respond his best friend gripped his hand tight and dragged him over to the couch where Blaise sat, half reclining against the cushion, sweating and panting.

The three women moved away and Harry tried to follow them but he couldn't pull away. he looked down to where Snape crouched between Blaise's spread legs and a steady flow of blood and fluid covered the towels laid over the couch cushions.

Now, Harry swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the way Ron's hand tightened on his every time Blaise swore.

A particularly hard squeeze drove a gasp out of him and he opened his eyes and it seemed no one was paying attention to him as Blaise screamed again and a fresh gout of fluid came out from beneath the blanket draped over the Slytherin's boy's lower torso and legs.

Harry's stomach flipped and all of the blood seemed to rush from his head. He tried again to pull his hand away and this time, with the strength born in panic, he managed to get free and flee to the other side of the room.

Half collapsing on a delicate wooden chair he dropped his head to his knees and took deep breaths, trying to calm his stomach and regain his equilibrium.

As his body relaxed he felt someone rubbing his back in gentle circles. He raised his head to see who it was, but then Blaise screamed again and he dropped it back down, focusing on the pattern of the carpet.

The screaming continued and Ron's shouted encouragements warred with Blaise's hoarsely screamed profanity and Severus's instructions. Harry covered his face with his hands, thankful that he had switched to contact lenses in the early months of the war and he was now able to completely cover his face. he tried to hum quietly and block out the sounds of pain and panic, but they remained as present in his ears as the sight of the tortured Blaise did in his memory.

There was one final scream, then the room went silent. Several agonized seconds later the room was filled with the lusty wails of a baby, echoed by teary laughter from more than one of the adults.

Harry just wanted to get out. He brushed away the hand that had never stopped rubbing his back and headed for the first door he saw, hoping there would be an escape on the other side.

In fact he found a kitchen, brightly decorated and sunny. But it had a door of its own and on the other side of that was a garden. Harry walked out onto the grass and raised his face to the sky to take a deep breath of air not stuffy with the scent of sweat and blood and pain.

"Harry?"

Harry heard the voice but kept his gaze on the sky, hoping the sun would burn away the memory of what he saw. The war and the years before it meant he wasn't a stranger to violence, but to see such a thing was harrowing, almost more so because it was voluntary.

"Harry, are you all right?"

Knowing the speaker wouldn't leave without an answer, Harry turned and his words got stuck in his throat.

It was Draco.

Intellectually he knew the blond was the one who brought him here in the first place, but in all the confusion and horror of the events after his arrival he had forgotten.

And now in the sunny garden he saw Draco for what felt like the first time.

His impression from the dim room held true as Draco did look taller. The gawkiness Harry remembered had faded into a solid figure, somehow older looking though Harry knew that wasn't possible.

Draco looked confused and walked out of the house into the garden, sunlight shining off of loose and wavy platinum blond hair. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry nodded and stepped towards the blond. Draco stiffened slightly and Harry felt a pang in his chest at the motion, wondering if the ex-Slytherin was afraid of him. "I'm not angry anymore. I mean, I think I should be, but you have responsibilities just as I do and you can't turn your back on them."

Draco relaxed and smiled, the soft and familiar smiled Harry remembered. "I'm glad to hear that. Although it doesn't really matter."

Harry was puzzled at the smirk on the other man's face.

Draco's smirk became a grin as he said, "There are no chairs out here."

Harry's mouth fell open and Draco began to laugh.

It had been over two months since Harry heard that laugh, and even then it was a rare and magical thing. He felt drawn towards the merry blond like a magnet until he found himself only a few inches away.

Draco's laughter faded into harsh breaths that Harry felt against his skin and they stood there in silence faces only inches from one another.

"Draco? Man, get in here now or your ass is mine."

The moment was broken as the blond grinned sheepishly and called into the house. "Knock it off, Chris. You couldn't handle my ass anyway." Draco smiled at Harry again, a bright pink blush covering his cheeks before he turned and went into the house.

Harry followed him and his eyes narrowed as he saw the blond punch a strange brunet in the arm. The man laughed and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders, turning towards Harry.

"So, you're the great Harry Potter, right? Pleased to meet you., I'm Chris. Well, pleased to be met, I guess. The last time I saw you, you were unconscious in the back room of a gay strip club."

Harry heard someone snicker behind him and he turned to see the woman who had pushed past him in the delivery room.

"Chris, knock it off."

Chris grinned sheepishly and took his arm away from Draco, much to Harry's relief, before following the woman to the refrigerator. "Aw, mom. I was just having some fun."

Harry started at the word and looked from Chris to the woman. She did look a bit older than him, but nowhere near old enough to be his mother. Looking at Draco he saw the blond mouth, "I'll explain later," and he tried to relax. This was a strange house and it was probably safer if he kept his head down for a while.

"Okay, Draco are you going to get the others, or shall I," Chris asked.

Draco looked at Harry, then at Chris who seemed to be leering. "I'm not sure which is safer. I know where the hotel is, but I don't want to leave you alone with Harry."

Chris smiled like an angel. "You don't trust me?" He pouted, but Harry could see laughter in his eyes. "So come with me."

And with that the brunet grabbed Draco's arm and before Harry could say anything both men disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Harry found himself alone in the kitchen with the woman, but not for long as the red headed woman and the other brunette walked into the room.

All three of them looked at each other and then at him and Harry had a very eerie feeling.

He tried to back out of the room. "I'm going to go see how Ron and the bab--"

"Not so fast, Mister," the red head said. "We have some questions for you. And you'd better have some answers."

Hemmed in by the three women Harry was gently nudged towards the kitchen table, so he took a seat and watched as the three took chairs around him.

This time the third woman, a brunette with short hair, was the one to speak. "I'm Phoebe, that is my sister Piper, and my other sister, Paige." Shesaid, pointing to first brunette and the red head in turn.

Harry opened his mouth to introduce himself, but before he could say anything Phoebe cut him off.

"We know who you are. Now, what are your intentions towards our little Dragon?"

Three pairs of eyes were focused on him and the world outside of that moment ceased to exist as Harry felt more.. hunted, than he had ever been.

"Well, you see…"

(_12345_)

**Note**: So Ron got to witness the birth after all. Now our poor Harry is going to be interrogated by the Charmed Ones. Don't you feel just a little bit bad for him?

I'm debating whether to make the nest chapter From Paige's POV or Harry's. I haven't started writing it yet so if you all have a preference let me know.

Read, review. I know where you live. I'm kidding, of course, I don't know where you live. I know where I live but that doesn't really have the same power as a bargaining tool.


	31. Paige, revelations and commiseration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds. They are the property of other writers and I make no money from this. And as someone who spent about eight hours of their Saturday in the office working on a project, if I had a way to make money with my writing I would be on it like white on rice.

(_12345_)

With a vote of 1.5 to .5 in Paige's favor, she is our POV characters in this chapter, and actually the one I was leaning towards in the first place, so it all works out. We will be traveling back in time a bit to where Blaise's labor began but I'm sure you can all follow along. Now let's return to our story, already in progress.

(_12345_)

**Paige**

Paige saw a strange expression cross Draco's face, then the young whitelighter disappeared in a shower of blue sparks at the same time Blaise grabbed her hand tight. Paige looked at him. his eyes were squeezed shut and large beads of sweat were trickling down from his hairline.

"Oh, Jesus. It's the baby isn't it," she muttered, then heard a loud crack.

"It would seem so," Severus said and walked over, his wand in hand. His eyes were soft but there was a businesslike expression on his austere face. "Blaise? Is it time?"

"I bloody well think it is," the brunette answered, gasping.

Draco reappeared with Phoebe in his arms and Paige saw her sister push the blond away before joining them at the couch.

"What's happening," Draco asked.

Paige saw Severus roll his eyes and say, "He is in labor."

Draco paled, an extraordinary accomplishment for the boy. "Is it time? I mean—"

"Oh, yes. It is definitely time," Severus said. " I'm going to need some clean towels, and possibly a blanket."

"I'll get it," Paige said. But Blaise's grip was too tight and Phoebe jumped up and rushed out of the room.

Paige wasn't surprised, Phoebe was turning green as she watched Blaise panting and grimacing.

Severus muttered something and Blaise's grip relaxed slightly, enough for Paige to pull her fingers free and try to shake some sensation back into them.

She caught Severus looking at her, concern in his black eyes, but she waved him off. "Don't worry about me, what about the mommy-to-be here?"

Blaise snorted. "Fine, make fun of me. I'm in pain and you're going to laugh." His voice was rough and Paige bit her tongue as his brown eyes grew teary. "Never mind that I'm in labor. Never mind that I'm not even eighteen. Never mind that I'm all alon—" He cut himself off with a fierce sob and before she knew it Paige had her arms wrapped around his swollen and trembling form and she was muttering comforting words under her breath.

She heard Draco gulp loudly. "I'll just go-- I mean, I can get Ron. He should be here, eh?"

And before anyone had the chance to say anything for good or ill the blond was gone.

I'm back," Phoebe sang as she reentered the living room, her arms piled high with towels and blankets.

Paige worked one arm free and grabbed a towel from the stack, trying to lay it out under Blaise's legs. She felt warm hands take it from her and looked up as long fingers brushed hers to see Severus adjusting the towel, a soft light in his eyes.

She felt a blush rise, but it fell away quickly as Blaise regained his grip on her still-captured hand and squeezed tightly. Paige looked for Phoebe so her sister could take up the hand-holding, but the brown-eyed brunette had taken a place by Blaise's head, counting out breaths and mumbling encouraging phrases while meticulously avoiding the sight of anything below the heavy bulge of the boy's stomach.

Paige rolled her eyes, then clenched them shut as a contraction seemed to roll through Blaise's body and into his arm and hand, turning her fingers into an extension of his pain.

Somewhere under the pounding of her blood in her ears, Blaise's constant stream of profanity, and Phoebe's low and cheery mumbling she thought she heard the shimmering sound of an orb, but she couldn't look up.

Eventually she felt someone guiding her hands free and she looked up to see Severus leading a red headed young man into her position. He locked hands with Blaise who looked elated to see him, though the red head's other hand with tightly entwined with a dark-haired boy.

Paige felt her eyes narrow, but she was distracted by her thoughts as Blaise screamed again.

After Wyatt's birth and all of the birthing classes she had tended as part of her training as a social worker she knew the sound of that scream.

The baby was on it's way.

Piper had come in at one point and taken Blaise's free hand so Paige went to Severus's side where he crouched between Blaise's spread legs.

Trying not too see anything she might have nightmares about later, she looked only at the dark-eyed man and said, "Is there anything I can do here?"

Without turning from his place Severus said, "I know white lighter healing has a diminished effect on our type of wizard, but if you could focus on the baby while I take care of Blaise I would very much appreciate it."

Severus's tone was even and businesslike, but Paige bit back a gasp. "He'll-- I mean, they're going to be okay, right," she asked, whispering harshly and hoping no one could hear her over the racket.

Severus nodded sharply. "I know what I'm doing and if you follow my directions they will both be fine. Now, please-- It's time."

Paige turned to what had Severus's attention and found herself face to face with something she very much didn't want to be so close to.

The baby was crowning.

Part of her wanted to run screaming but the larger part of her was on the verge of tears at what was happening and the part she was able to play.

She watched as Severus guided the baby out gently. She grabbed a towel from the stack on the coffee table and held it out. Severus set the baby on the fabric and at his guidance she wrapped it up tightly, letting her healing power flow through the cloth, strengthening the child's lungs and immune system as Severus focused on stopping the bleeding and sealing the tears.

After a few seconds Paige noticed that everyone was silent. Blaise had stopped screaming and Phoebe was no longer cheering him on. She looked up and saw that Severus was staring from the baby in her arms to her face and back again. She opened her mouth to ask him if everything was okay when she was cut off by the thin wail of the newborn and in that moment she saw a bright sad light in the potion's master's black eyes.

The light came and went quickly and Paige saw the man stand as he guided her up. Together they presented the baby to Blaise and he began to cry, taking the infant and pressing it to his chest.

The unfamiliar red head was sporting a blush as bright as his hair but he looked down at Blaise and the baby with proud tears in his eyes.

Paige felt Severus return to her side before she saw him. "It's a healthy baby boy," the man said. "If he has Zabini's brains and Weasley's mouth we're all done for."

Paige smiled. She heard the thread of affection running under the words. According to Draco Weasley was one of the boys that had come under Severus's wing as the war went on, much like Blaise, Draco himself, and Harry Potter.

Paige noticed that the dark-haired boy that had come in with the red head, Ron, was missing. She turned to look for him and saw that Draco was gone as well though she had barely noticed when he came back.

She was going to go search for them when Blaise looked up with a beaming grin on his face. "Look. It's my baby. Isn't he lovely?"

As honorary aunt Paige knew her responsibilities so she moved closer to coo over the tiny infant. It wasn't hard. He didn't seem to have the squish-faced redness she'd seen in other newborns. His skin was lovely and smooth already and thin tufts of reddish-brown hair covered his scalp.

Paige heard her sister exclaiming over the baby and she held his breath as the tiny creature yawned and opened his eyes to reveal vivid blue eyes to match his still-blushing father's.

Echoing the baby Blaise yawned as well and Paige stood up. "I think we should get you into a bed. It's been an extremely long day.

She turned to Ron and said, "You think you can carry him to his room?"

The red head nodded. "Of course I can." He motioned for Paige to take the baby, which she gladly did, then lifted Blaise gently.

Piper walked into the kitchen, saying something about 'getting his strength back,' and Phoebe led the mini parade to Blaise's bedroom.

When the brunet was laid, half-drowsing, in his bed, Paige turned to Ron. "Do you want to take him," she asked, offering the baby.

He reached out carefully and took the tiny bundle gently, cradling it like the precious burden that it was. He looked up at Paige and she saw the thin edges of fear and shock and joy around his eyes so she guided him to the large rocking chair in the corner. "Why don't you sit here for a while and bond?"

He nodded and Paige walked out of the room, dragging Phoebe behind her.

They left the door open in case the little family needed anything and returned to the living room. Severus was gone, and Paige was tempted to go find him and try to discover the source of the sorrow in his eyes when he saw the baby, but then she heard Phoebe grunt in disgust and turned to see what was bothering her sister.

Following Phoebe's motion, Paige looked down at the mess on and around the couch and grimaced.

"Do you want to clean this up or should I," she asked her sister.

Phoebe shook her head and grinned. "I'm not interested, but I think Draco might be able to work something up with that magic wand of his." She wriggled her eyebrows and Paige snorted.

"Okay then, you have a point. So why don't we go find Mr. Clean."

Phoebe nodded. "The last time I saw him he followed that cutie into the kitchen."

"Cutie?"

"The dark-haired guy, with the green eyes. He came in with Red and almost passed out. Seemed like kind of a chicken to me."

Paige snorted. "He's the chicken? You spent the entire time behind Blaise with your eyes clamped shut."

Phoebe sputtered. "Hey! I was serving a purpose. I'll have you know that according to everything I've rea--"

"Wait," Paige said, cutting her sister off. "A cutie with green eyes? And he came here with Ron?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean Draco went to get Ron, so yeah."

"Shit," Paige said, "That was Harry."

"Harry? Draco's Harry? The massive crush that has haunted his heart since he was prepubescent? That Harry?"

Paige nodded and Phoebe got a determined look on her face. "I think we need to have a talk with this Harry. See what his intentions are to our Draco."

Paige followed her sister into the kitchen, silently mouthing 'our.'

Inside they saw Harry standing in the doorway and Piper was at the fridge.

Paige shot a look at her older sister and the other witch nodded. Team Halliwell on the job.

Harry had a frightened look on his face which showed he was smart at least.

"I'm going to go see how Ron and the bab--."

"Not so fast, Mister," Paige said, cutting him off. "We have some questions for you. And you'd better have some answers."

Together she and her sisters herded the boy into the empty kitchen chair in the corner. There was no escape now.

Phoebe made the introductions and Paige nodded at Harry when she heard her name.

She watched Harry pale, but he swallowed hard and opened his mouth to introduce himself. Before he got a word out Phoebe cut him off.

"We know who you are. Now, what are your intentions towards our little Dragon?"

Paige almost winced at the tone. She wanted to feel sympathy for the guy, but at the same time she wanted answers so she just leaned in and watched him sweat.

After a few false starts he said, "Well, you see…"

He trailed off and the three sisters waited for him to continue. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out and Paige watched in fascination as emotions trailed across his face. Confusion, anger, fear, sorrow, humor, joy, and love.

Love.

Paige could see Phoebe leaning in to ask another question and she motioned her sister back.

"You love him, don't you?"

A pink blush rose on the boy's cheeks as he nodded. "I-- yeah, I do. But it doesn't really matter does it?"

Paige saw Phoebe's eyes misting up and she felt tears building in her eyes as well. It was just too tragically romantic.

"Why doesn't it matter," Piper asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, he's a white lighter, and dead, and he's still a kid, really, and--"

"And nothing, mister. My husband is a white lighter so that isn't a reason. And the dead thing is just semantics anyway. I mean my sister married a demon, and the other one almost became queen of the vampires." Both Paige and Phoebe groaned at the reminders, but Piper went on as if she hadn't heard. "As for the age thing, I can almost see where you're coming from. But you have to remember that even if Draco is actually fifteen, he's still the most mature young man I've ever met, and if you love him like you say you do, he deserves a chance to prove he can handle it."

Harry looked at her silently for a moment before nodding. "I'll think about it, okay? I can't make any promises, the war doesn't allow for much of a personal life."

"Speak for yourself, mate. I have a fiancé and a baby, myself."

Paige turned and saw Ron standing in the doorway, the baby still in his arms.

The fear and shock in his eyes had been replaced by confidence and serenity and she knew that in those brief moments Ron had gone from man who fathered a child to a father.

Harry stood up and walked over, offering a finger for the infant to grab. "Wow. Sorry I had to leave, but you know how I am."

The red head laughed softly. "Yeah. Big bad war hero can't handle the sight of blood."

The pink blush that had never faded now flared into a vivid red. "It's not the blood. I mean, it is the blood, but it's not just the blood. There was the screaming and the pain and--" And now the red turned green and Paige quickly guided Harry back to his chair, pushing his head down between his knees and motioning for Phoebe to get a glass of water.

Ron took one of the empty chairs and smiled over at his friend before looking up at Paige and Piper. "He's just a softy really. Fight all day until he's soaked to the skin in other people's blood, but watch someone he loves get hurt and he's passed out on the floor." Ron looked down at the baby in his arms and made a face. "Your Uncle Harry's silly, isn't he? Isn't he? He's just a big marshmallow with a scar on his head, isn't he?"

The baby shifted in his arms and Ron called everyone over to see his son smiling. Paige was pretty sure it was just gas, but she knew better than to say that to a new parent so she turned back to Harry who looked a little better.

She handed him the water and he accepted it with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. I didn't-- I wasn't really expecting it, you know?"

Paige nodded. "I know exactly how you feel, my friend. It is not a pleasant sight and I was much closer to it than you were." She made a quick decision and nodded at the cup. "Care to join me in something a little stronger? We'll toast to the new baby and try to wash the horror away at the same time."

Harry's grin turned more sincere as he set the glass on the table and rose to follow her.

She turned and dragged Phoebe away from the baby. "I'm running over to P3 with Harry. I thought it might be nice to have a toast and we don't keep the hard stuff in the house."

Phoebe opened her mouth t say something, but Paige cut her off. "We might chat a little while we're gone," she said, emphasizing the 'chat' and hoping her sister would get the idea.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she nodded, a sly smile building on her face as Paige had to fight down the same expression.

Walking away she saw Harry standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to let them know where we were going. With a family this size it's a necessity, you know."

The boy looked down, the smile on his face fading a bit. Under his breath he mumbled, "I'm afraid I don't," and Paige filed the comment away in her mental file of things to ask him once they were out of the house and free of the pressured atmosphere.

Paige thought about orbing to the club, or asking Harry is he could crack them there the way Severus had before, but she knew she needed time alone with the guy so she led the way to Piper's car and dragged the key out of her pocket.

"We can take this. I like to drive when I'm just on regular errands, it makes me feel like a normal person for a change."

That startled a laugh out of Harry. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We spend so much time fighting monsters and casting spells that its kind of exciting to walk to the shops and get a curry."

Paige laughed. "And sometimes even that goes wrong. The last time I went to pick up my laundry I got attacked by a demon. It turned out they were using the place as a front for a black market magic shop. I had to find a whole new dry-cleaner."

Harry waved his hands wildly, tears in his eyes as he giggled. "Okay, no, that's nothing. The last time I went on a proper shopping trip Hermione dragged us to a garden center for some rose bushes and it turned out the whole place was infested with garden gnomes. We barely escaped and we had scratches up to our knees from the nasty little buggers."

Paige grinned, "So what, you couldn't buy plants, big deal. I really lost out. They were amazing with silk. I haven't been able to find anyone as good."

Harry's face turned tomato red from laughing so hard and Paige had to pull over to the side of the road until he could catch his breath. Slowly his laughter died away, but Paige felt her own smile fade as the laughter turned into heaving sobs.

She didn't know what to do. If this were one of her sisters, or Draco or Spike or something she would know exactly. But Harry was a stranger. Still, he was in pain, and she couldn't let him be in pain alone. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over, rubbing his back and pressing her face into the back of her head so she could mutter comforting nothings like, 'it will be okay. You're going to be fine.'

Eventually he stopped sobbing, but his head was still down. Paige pushed his sweat-dampened hair off of his forehead and tilted his face up. His eyes were dark and red-rimmed. She fished for the tissue box and offered it up to him.

He accepted the tissues, tears still trickling down his cheeks, and politely turned away to blow his nose.

Paige kept her hand on his back, not rubbing anymore, but just providing a steady warm pressure and when it looked like he was under control again, she said, "It's been a while, huh?"

Harry snorted, then giggled slightly as the action caused a bubble of mucous to form and break. He blew his nose again and slumped in the car seat. "Yeah. I don't know where it came from, but it's been building." he turned to Paige with a serious expression in his shining green eyes. "We're never going to be normal, are we?"

She shook her head, knowing this wasn't the time for platitudes. "No, we're not. We have destinies and responsibilities that only we can fulfill. We will never have normal lives."

Harry sighed heavily and Paige felt tempted to do the same, but she resisted. "That doesn't mean we can't be happy. It doesn't mean we can't fall in love and get married and have children. I mean, just look at Ron. He's in love, engaged, and now they have that beautiful baby boy."

Harry turned away. "It isn't the same. There's this prophesy--"

"So," Paige said. "Prophecies are vague mysterious portents of the future. You can't let your entire life fall to the wayside because of something a complete stranger said before you were born."

"It wasn't like that," Harry said. "I mean, I have to--"

"No," Paige said. "You don't have to do anything. Prophecies aren't like a To Do list. They're your fate and they will happen whether you try to accomplish them or not. In the meanwhile you're tearing yourself apart with worry."

Harry didn't have a response so Paige kept silent, starting the car back up and turning onto the road. They traveled the rest of the way to the nightclub without speaking and when they got there Paige left Harry in the car as she ran in, got the opening manager to get her a bottle of champagne from the locked cooler, and ran back out.

When she got back into the car she saw Harry staring out the window again. He looked somber, but his eyes were clear and she hoped that whatever decision he made would be the right one.

Together they drove back to the house and when they walked in they saw an impromptu party. Draco and Chris were back with Neville, Hermione, Spike, and Xander. Loud music was playing throughout the living room and kitchen and Ron and the baby were nowhere in sight.

Paige asked her sister and Phoebe just said that the little family was exhausted and needed their privacy so they has been tucked away in Blaise's room with wards set up to keep the noise out so they could rest and bond.

From the corner of her eye Paige saw Harry walk over to Draco and get the blond's attention. After a few minutes of quiet conversation the two of them headed off towards the garden and Paige smiled.

Using Harry's actions as an example she took a deep breath and went looking for Severus.

He wasn't too hard to find, sitting on the old velvet couch in the attic with a small book in his hands. It looked like a photo album and as Paige got closer she got a glimpse of a girl with bright red hair before the cover was quickly closed.

The same sad light was in Severus's eyes as he looked up at her and Paige took a seat beside him. Running her fingers over his where they pressed into the cover of the album, she said, "Who is she?"

"Her name was Lily."

(_12345_)

**Note: **Am I the best? Because I kind of think I am. As I said in the disclaimer I had to work for about seven to eight hours yesterday and my work week was slammed again so I essentially wrote this chapter last night and this morning. I was worried about the quality and I didn't quite know where I was going but it turned out really well and I discovered a few things about the characters that I hadn't known.

Please review. I know how many people have this story listed as a favorite so you'd all better review or I'll throw a bowl of salsa queso at you and I seriously mean that.


	32. Severus, and the more things change

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds or anything worth anything except a reasonably sound mind and a pretty rockin' body. Or is it the other way around? I forget.

(_12345_)

**Severus**

The first chance he had, Severus ran.

He wasn't proud of his behavior, always believing himself above such blatant cowardice, but in the face of events he had no choice.

It wasn't the labor, or the childbirth, though that was painful, mostly due to his worry over Blaise and the baby. No, that would be an easy excuse, one he noticed Potter took at the first opportunity.

No, it was something older, and more sentimental. The sight of a red haired girl with a newborn in her arms and a glowing smile.

All he remembered after that was making some inane comment and running for his life, mumbling a wandless spell to clean the blood from his hands.

He didn't want to get too far away, he knew it was a delicate time for the baby and Blaise, but he couldn't stay there. He had cried in front of too many people already.

And even thinking that he snorted and wiped away the burgeoning tears.

"Ah Severus, you're falling apart. No student will ever be afraid of you again," he muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs.

He kept walking until there were no more stairs and he was in the attic, still warm and full of sunlight.

He saw the Book of Shadows open on its pedestal and he was tempted to go back to his research as a distraction, but the first and last time he touched the book it had set his shirt sleeve on fire. Apparently the Book of Shadows disapproved of his Dark Mark.

_It's not the only one_, he thought.

He had pushed his sleeves up when he was helping Blaise, but now he pulled them back down to cover the stark black tattoo.

He wandered around the attic for a while, studying the dusty remnants of other people's lives and speculating on what the Charmed Ones and their family must have been like. Anything to keep a specific image out of his mind.

But even as he tried not to think about it, it became more vivid and Paige's dark eyes turned bright leaf green, the baby's auburn hair turned black, and in his memory Lily Potter nee Evans was abandoning him again.

His heart stuttered in his chest and Severs staggered to the old velvet couch.

He knew it was too late to escape the memories that were swirling in his memory so he found the shrunken photo album in his trouser pocket and enlarged it, thinking that if he was going to be depressed he might as well go full out.

Inside were pictures of everything he wanted to remember, for good or ill.

None of Severus's pictures were magical. It was too painful to see the endless repetitions of awkward moments in his life. Bad enough to remember them without watching himself relive them over and over again.

The first was a picture of his mother, looking tired and ill, the dark shadows of exhaustion circling her eyes even as his father's shadow dominated the background of the picture.

His camera, a muggle Nikon, had been a gift from his mother, and his work with it sparked his interest in potions. He got a teacher in his primary school to teach him how to develop his own film and the idea that chemicals could turn plain white paper into the faces of his family and the children he went to school with caught his imagination.

There were pictures of his home, and his school, and the other students.

And of course, there were pictures of Lily.

He wasn't her friend, not really, but it was more his fault than hers. He didn't know how to be someone's friend. Truth be told he still didn't know. He could be teacher and a spy, a midwife and a godfather, but all of those roles had an inherent distance.

The earliest pictures were black and white, but somehow the little red headed girl still shone. She had a sense of life about her that captured his lens.

The pictures of his Hogwarts years were sparse. It was difficult to make the camera work near the school and well nigh impossible inside it, but he had managed to get some of his professors and classmates out onto the grounds so he could capture their image, even if he had to sue subterfuge at times.

In one picture a young and rather awkward looking Lucius Malfoy stood with all the dignity a fourteen year old can maintain in front of the Whomping Willow, though well out of reach of the writhing tentacles.

In the far border of the picture Severus can see Narcissa Black and her sisters, all three of them absently mooning after the skinny blond boy, despite the ears he had yet to grow into and a flaming case of acne.

Severus let himself smile at the memories. He would have to show this picture to Draco. Though Lucius had changed under th e rule of the Dark Lord, there was a time when he was a regular teen and maybe it would give Draco some peace to know that his father was once a beaky little twat like every other fourteen year old on the planet.

Severus turned the page and his smile fell away.

There was Lily, at sixteen and possibly the most beautiful thing he'd seen at that point. An she a smiling that same crooked smile that she saved just for him.

In that picture she didn't know that he would betray her. Hell, he didn't know. They were just children in school.

There were several blank pages that covered the years after their break and his joining the Death Eaters, and then the one picture that broke his heart.

He didn't take the picture. He'd found it, or rather, it had been given to him in a plain white unmarked envelope slipped under the door of his quarters in Hogwarts.

Inside was a picture of Lily, holding baby Harry, still a pink and wrinkled newborn, and beaming at the camera.

The first time he saw the picture he threw it away from him and collapsed to the ground. Lily and James had been dead for six months and it felt like some sort of cruel prank, the kind he could ascribe to the mutt if he weren't already in Azkaban.

One day a few months later he found it underneath his desk and though the sight hurt, the pain had faded. In hindsight he wasn't in love with Lily. He loved her but it wasn't romantic, it was more than that and completely different.

She represented hope to him. When his family was dark and falling apart Lily was there as a symbol that someone on Earth could look at him and smile, could care about him at his worst.

Lost in reminiscence he didn't hear Paige until she was standing next to him.

He closed the photo album quickly, but not fast enough as Paige's fingers, mails painted vivid green, caressed the black leather cover.

"Who is she?"

He paused for a moment, not sure what to say, before deciding to go for the truth. "Her name was Lily."

Paige didn't say anything and Severus felt the urge to fill the silence.

"We went to school together. I cared a great deal about her."

"You loved her," Paige asked softly.

Severus nodded, then caught himself. "I think I fancied myself in love with her at the time. I was going through my romantic adolescence." Severus snorted, and heard Paige giggle lightly beside him.

"I can't really picture you as a teenager, Severus. I kind of imagined you being born the way you are now, over six feet of sarcastic sorcerer."

Severus let out an actual laugh at that. Brushing Paige's fingers off of the album he opened it to another familiar page.

"Oh my God. This is you?"

Severus nodded, shifting as Paige took the album into her lap and traced the picture with her fingers.

It was an image of him at sixteen. Lily's idea.

She convinced him to pose in front of a stone gargoyle, to 'take advantage of his dark and mysterious nature' she said. His hair was longer then, tied back into a queue at the back of his neck, and he was wearing his muggle uniform, black denims and a black sweater.

Paige looked up from the picture and met his eyes, smiling widely. "You were a cutie, Severus Snape."

Severus shook his head. "I hardly think so. I was too tall, too thin, and too pale. The other students used to call me a bat or a vampire."

Severus looked back at the picture, his eyes widening as he felt Paige press a kiss against his cheek.

He looked up at her, pressing his fingers to his cheek as she blushed and closed the album, handing it back. "You are lucky we didn't go to school together, I would have tackled you."

"Me," Severus asked, unsure whether the red head was joking.

"Oh yeah. Just my type."

Paige stood up and walked to the attic door. As Severus stood to follow she turned and said, "Still are," before blushing and walking out of the room.

Severus sank back down onto the couch, his fingers still pressed to the warm spot on his cheek.

He shrank the photo album and tucked it back into his pocket before standing again and following Paige's path out of the room.

He heard the music before he saw anyone, a deep and pounding dance bet and as he approached the first floor he saw Granger, Longbottom, Alexander and Spike had joined everyone and they were mingling and dancing.

As Severus walked into the room Hermione came up to him with two glasses of sparkling champagne and offered one over.

"Isn't it wonderful, Professo-- I mean, Severus," the girl giggled.

Severus had been trying for the past year to get the other soldiers of the light to address him by his proper name. It came easier to some of them than others.

"Hello, Professor Snape."

Severus turned and saw Neville Longbottom walking over, a pink blush on his cheeks.

Severus took the glass from Hermione and thanked her before turning to Longbottom. "You know, I'm not your professor anymore."

Longbottom nodded. "I know, but I can't stop myself. You're still scary, Professor Sna-- Severus."

"He is scary, isn't he? He just gives me the tingles, he's so frightening."

Severus felt his back tighten. It was Alex's voice and sure enough the brunet was behind him, about two inches too close for any comfort and moving closer every second.

Severus found himself hemmed in by the stairwell, Hermione and the two young men and he was starting to attract attention from the other party guests. He wanted to turn and run away, but though he may consider himself a coward now, he didn't want to be obvious about it.

Luckily he spotted Paige standing next to her sisters and managed to catch the red head's gaze, hoping she would read his plea for help in his eyes.

Luckily it seemed she did as she walked over mere seconds before Severus was sure Alex would have patted his ass.

"Hey, clear off you guys. Quit crowding tall, dark, and heterosexual."

Alex giggled and walked back to the open arms and smirking smile of his husband and Neville blushed lightly before following Hermione back to the stereo.

Severus tipped his glass to Paige, then took a sip of the sparkling liquor.

"Well, geez, don't be so enthusiastic," Paige said, taking a drink from her own glass. "So I guess they couldn't resist the charms of Severus Snape?"

Severus gave her his driest look and replied, "No one can, Miss Matthews. It has been the bane of my existence throughout my life."

Paige grinned and looked over at the laughing crowd.

Severus followed her gaze and smiled at the sight of his students and friends relaxing. It had been months since he'd seen them, and even longer since they acted like the children they still were.

Granger and Neville were standing at the stereo, arguing good-naturedly over the music selection, while Spike and Alex swayed together in the corner. Their hands wee wandering but Severus didn't want to know where they were going, so he averted his eyes.

Chris was standing with his mother and Phoebe over a small table covered in snacks where it appeared both women were exhorting the lanky brunet to eat.

Severus looked away form the gathering to see Paige smiling softly at him.

"What?" He knew his tone was brusque, but it was a reflex.

Paige only smiled. "It's nice to see family together, isn't it?"

Severus was surprised. "What do you mean? I know your sisters and nephe-"

"Those kids, Draco and Harry and the others. They're your family, your children."

Severus smiled and looked at the crowd. "I suppose you're right, Miss Matthews."

Paige sighed, but she was still smiling. "You know, I have a first name, Severus."

"I know. I suppose after my earlier… vulnerability, I wanted to keep things formal."

Paige smiled. "Too late now, Mister. Now come get something to eat. If you don't Piper will have my head."

Then she linked her arm through his, careful not to jostle either of their drinks and half-led, half-dragged him over to the table.

"Piper. Leave the kid alone. If he can't eat anymore, he can't eat anymore," Paige said, grabbing Chris's sleeve and pulling him behind her as she let go of Severus and moved closer to the food.

Chris grinned, mumbling, "Thanks Auntie Paige," before escaping to the stereo.

Piper quirked an eyebrow at her sister before turning to Severus. "Are you hungry? It's been a long day and I'm sure you could use something to eat."

Again Severus looked to Paige for help, but she just held up her hands. "Sorry Severus, nothing I can do here. She's a force of nature."

Phoebe nodded her head and Severus rolled his eyes at both of them before accepting the well-heaped plate of warm and cold hors d'oeurves. He set his drink on the table and started eating, absently looking for his godson.

He didn't see the boy so at the first opportunity he asked Piper where the blond was.

She just smiled and said, "Probably with Harry."

"And where is Harry?"

"Probably with Draco," Phoebe said and giggled.

Severus turned to Paige and she said, "I think they needed to talk. They went into the garden a while ago."

"Together," Severus asked and Paige nodded. "Well I suppose it was inevitable. Those two have always had a complicated relationship."

Piper looked towards the doorway and aid, "And I think it's just gotten a bit more complicated."

Severus turned where the petite brunette was pointing and saw Harry and Draco walk into the room, more than a bit mussed.

Spike and Alex threw a few whistles and catcalls there way before returning to their semi-decent groping.

Severus looked over and saw Chris, Hermione, and Neville smile at the pair before turning back to their debate.

Harry blushed a violent tomato red and Draco buried his also-pink face in the green-eyed boy's shoulder.

"All right, enough of that everybody. Let's quiet down before we bust through the wards and wake up the little mother," Phoebe shouted.

"Too late," a sleep rumpled Ron said from the hallway. "Blaise wants to come out here and join the party but I told him he has to rest for another day or two and he decided that if he can't party then no one can, now will you lot kindly clear off so he and James can get some sleep?"

The room froze as Harry whispered, "James?"

The red headed man nodded. "Yeah, mate. James Narcissus, if you two don't mind," he said, looking from Draco to Harry.

Severus saw his godson grin and Harry's eyes glisten as both boys nodded.

"Just as well. They're both bent, this may be the closest either of them get to a namesake."

Spike's voice broke the tension of the moment and the room dissolved into giggles.

Harry and Draco walked over to Ron and Severus strained his ears to hear the conversation but they were drowning out by Phoebe and Paige's squealing. After they were done speaking the three young men embraced and Ron turned to the room again.

"I meant it, you lot. Shut it up."

Chris nodded and turned down the music. The rest of the group, already winding down after the exciting day drifted into quiet conversation.

Severus watched Ron return to the back bedroom while Harry and Draco wandered off to join the others at the stereo.

"Pretty exciting day, huh," Paige asked and Severus nodded.

The woman bit her lip and looked down at the floor before meeting his eyes. "Can we talk? Outside?"

Severus nodded, setting his plate next to his glass on the table before following Paige into the garden.

Night had completely fallen by this time and the sky above the house was a beautiful deep blue.

"Severus," Paige said.

"Yes?"

"Are you-- I mean, could you-- I mean, I know there's an age difference, but--"

Severus took a deep breath and stepped closer to the witch, pressing his lips to hers and swallowing the rest of the fumbled sentence.

After a few moments that felt like eternity he pulled away to see her looking up at him, her eyes glittering in the starlight and her cheeks pink. "So I guess that's a yes, huh?"

"That's a yes," Severus said, and he kissed her again.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Do you love me? I think you do. Love is in the air after all. Things are going to get a little more dramatic in the next few chapters. According to my notes there are seven more after this one. That's a flexible number, though.

Okay, review. Seriously. Mean it. I am a very needy person and if I can't get positive attention I will act out in a negative manner to get some recognition. You know what that means, don't you? Typos, OOC behavior, Mary Sues, Marty Stus… Don't push me, people.


	33. Harry, kissing and sleeping and fighting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or their worlds. I own a lot of DVDs though, and I bought my the Libra predictions for 2009 today, so in a sense I own the future. It's left me feeling a bit smug, I must tell you.

(_12345_)

**Harry**

_It's very strange_, Harry thought, _to be kissing Draco Malfoy_.

Then Draco twisted his tongue just so and all of the brunet's thoughts were washed away for long moments.

When both boys pulled away Harry saw that Draco's eyes were hazy and his cheeks bright pink, and he assumed he looked the same. Suddenly shy, Harry stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes trailed around the moonlit garden.

"Is this okay, Harry," Draco asked.

Harry turned sharply. "Of course it is. I mean, come on Malfoy. It was practically inevitable. By the end of his statements he heard himself shouting and broke off, feeling his cheeks grow redder with embarrassment.

Draco chuckled and stepped closer, putting his arm around Harry's waist. "I suppose this would be a good time to tell you that you're beautiful when you're angry," the grey eyed boy said.

Harry smiled and laid his arm over Draco's, enjoying the warmth of the other boy against his side. "I suppose it would be," he said before turning in Draco's hold and meeting his eyes, "So say it."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then stood frozen before his eyelids drooped and he leaned in.

And they were kissing again.

This time when they stopped Harry didn't pull away, but stayed in Draco's arms as the stars twinkled above them and night birds sang in the wild overgrowth of the garden.

"You're beautiful when you're angry."

Harry snorted, which made Draco laugh, which made Harry giggle, and together they stood in the garden laughing until they were completely out of breath.

Panting, Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's.

He could hear music coming from inside the house, so he took a deep breath of cool night air tinted with Draco's cologne, then leaned back. "We should get in."

Draco nodded but didn't let go so Harry had to physically remove the other boy's hands. "Come on."

Draco smiled and shrugged, and followed Harry into the house.

As they got closer the music got louder and when they stepped into the kitchen deep base notes throbbed through their feet.

Walking through the kitchen to the living room Harry felt his teeth vibrating from the noise. He didn't know the song, but it sounded vaguely like one of Hermione's workout mixes.

Everyone was gathered in the living room with the exception of Ron, Blaise, and the baby.

Severus and the three women were standing at a small table covered in snacks that Harry's grumbling stomach encouraged him to visit, and soon, and Hermione and Neville were standing by the stereo with the other white lighter, Chris.

Harry looked for Alex and saw him on one of the couches, curled around Spike, the two of them pressed so tightly together that Harry worried for their safety at the same time he felt massively jealous. While part of his brain wandered over to the snack table, another one was planning to find another couch for he and Draco to--

At the same time he saw the room, everyone in it saw him and Draco. Alex and Spike began whistling while Hermione was yelling for them to 'do it,' and 'take it off.' Her part-time job at The Meat Market had shown a marked effect on her normally sensible behavior. Finally the girl dissolved into giggles, as did most of the others and Harry burst into a fiery red blush as Draco pressed his face into his neck.

The sensation of the blond's hair brushing his cheek and his hot breath against his neck took his attention away from the events in the room though he was vaguely aware of Phoebe shouting something. The nearness of the blond that haunted his thoughts for months was beginning to bring up the problem Harry thought had faded when he heard a familiar and irritated voice.

"Too late," a sleep rumpled Ron said from the hallway. "Blaise wants to come out here and join the party but I told him he has to rest for another day or two and he decided that if he can't party then no one can, now will you lot kindly clear off so he and James can get some sleep?"

Harry looked up and saw his best friend standing at the end of the hallway, his hands on his hips and a decidedly 'Molly Weasley' air about him. But it was his words that kept ringing in Harry's ears.

"James?"

Ron nodded, a crooked smile on his face as he said, "Yeah, mate. James Narcissus, if you two don't mind."

Harry felt Draco jerk in his arms and the blond looked up quickly. Harry saw Draco grinning and felt the pressure of tears in his eyes. He nodded frantically, grinning through the impending tears, and felt Draco's head bob next to his.

"Just as well. They're both bent, this may be the closest either of them get to a namesake," Spike said.

Hermione was the first to laugh, but soon everyone was laughing, even Ron.

The laughter turned into conversation and Harry dragged Draco over to Ron.

"I can't believe you, mate. Were you planning this?"

Ron nodded, grinning. "Me and Blaise have been talking about it for months. Figured it only made sense to name the kid after our best friends. James Narcissus if it was a boy, and Jean Parker if it was a girl."

Draco smiled. "Parker?"

Ron's grin turned sheepish as he said, "Well, didn't figure 'Pansy' were really fair to the kid, so this was the closest we could agree on."

Harry couldn't resist. "Narcissus?" Then he winced as Draco punched him, hard, in the arm.

"It is a perfectly good name, Potter." Then the blond turned to Ron, "Thank you, Ron. I am honored."

A light pink color touched the edges of Ron's ears as he looked down and muttered something.

"What?"

The red head looked up. "Would you two be godfathers?"

Harry's mouth fell open. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily Draco did. "Of course we would, you daft bastard. If you think I'm letting some nobody teach my godson how to fly, how to dress, and how to pick up girls, you are sorely mistaken."

Ron smiled and clapped Draco's shoulder soundly before turning to Harry.

Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry stammered. "Of course, of course. I'm not leaving you in the lurch. I'm sorry, I was just-- godfather, I mean-- definitely."

Overcome with the power of the moment Harry wrapped one arm around Ron and the other around Draco, pulling the two of them into a massive hug. The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and put their free arm around each other, turning the whole thing into a massive group hug.

At Ron's urging they broke up the sappy moment and Ron turned back to the room, keeping his grin under admirable control.

"I meant it, you lot. Shut it up."

Harry saw Chris fiddling with the stereo and the music lowered to a more tolerable level as Ron left the room.

His arm still around Draco, Harry walked over to the stereo with the other boy.

Hermione was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and Neville and Chris wore milder versions of the same expression.

"It's about time, you two."

At Hermione's words Harry smirked at Draco, but the blond just smiled and pushed his arm away, walking over to the snack table.

Harry watched the blond walk over to the table, absently admiring the look of his arse in a pair of dark denims. He noticed Paige and Severus walking away at the same time, but before he could think too much about it Hermione was tugging on his sleeve, demanding details on the romantic awakening he and Draco had undergone in the garden.

And that was exactly how the brunette phrased it.

Harry wasn't aware he could blush that hard, but he caught his reflection in the glass door of the stereo cabinet and sure enough he was as red as a tomato, redder than a strawberry, redder than a really, really, _really_, red thing.

"Merlin, Harry, are you alright?"

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the pressure of a cool hand against his forehead.

"What are you lot looking at? He's sick or something."

Harry heard Hermione snicker and opened his eyes to see Draco beside him. The blond's hand was still pressed against his forehead, but the other held a small plate of food that Harry was surprised to see held several things he knew the blond wouldn't eat.

Gently he removed Draco's hand and pressed a kiss to the tips of his fingers. "I'm not sick. Hermione just startled me." He spared the brunette a glare, but she just giggled.

Draco smiled, looking relieved, and held out the plate. "I'm glad to hear that. Now eat something. Your stomach was growling so loudly I thought you had an animal down there."

At that Hermione snorted and Harry saw Neville and Chris leer.

Draco looked confused for a minute, then blushed. "Oh stop it. You know what I meant. Now Harry, I got some of those mushroom things Piper made. I don't know how you can eat fungus, but everyone says they're delicious, so I thought you would like th--"

Unable to stop himself, Harry cut the blond off with a kiss. Draco hated mushrooms. Hated anything that even looked like a mushroom, he even hated the word 'mushroom', but he had gotten them for Harry.

It was too lovely.

When he pulled back from the kiss the blond smirked at him, then glared at the still-giggling Hermione.

Harry took one and popped it in his mouth, enjoying the taste of lemon, pepper, and shrimp over the savory earthiness of the mushroom.

He half-choked, but controlled himself because they really were quite delicious, as Hermione got that perverted gleam in her eye and turned to Draco.

"So, how did it go?"

Draco finished chewing the tidbit he had chosen before swallowing and saying. "How did what go?"

"The kiss? The making out? The grand and eloquent declaration of true love and passion that resulted in various aubergine love bites."

Draco dabbed at his mouth with a linen napkin before looking at the bushy-haired brunette. "I hardly think that's any of your business, Granger."

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Draco went on. "If you must know Harry came to me, told me he had made a realization and brought me outside for a modicum of privacy so we could discuss our mutual circumstances. We came to an agreeable solution and here we are."

With that the blond turned and walked over to the couch not currently occupied by a furiously necking vampire and were-hyena couple.

Harry smiled at his gobsmacked friends and followed. He knew where his priorities lay and he wanted to discuss their 'mutual circumstances' and 'agreeable solution' a bit more.

(_12345_)

One month later Harry looked back on that night fondly.

The next morning he had woken up on the couch next to Draco, the blond sleeping at his side, pressed against the back of the couch. It was a bit of a squeeze, but better for that because Harry felt like he was resting and protecting the blond at the same time and it was a nice feeling, a content feeling.

He wanted more of that feeling.

But duty called.

Despite some promising leads their trip to America had been a bust and Harry's team was called back to Hogwarts. Ron was going to stay behind with Blaise and the baby at Harry's insistence, but Severus would return with them.

The professor looked rather sad to be leaving and the man had taken Paige aside for a private farewell before they left

After thanking the Charmed Ones for their hospitality and for taking care of the wayward Hogwarts population, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Alex, Spike, and Severus made ready to go.

Their first stop would be Oxnard so Alex and Spike could return to the club and the others could retrieve their things, then back to Scotland and Hogwarts.

Harry had taken Draco aside to see if the blond could accompany them, but Draco pled his duty as a white lighter and Harry had no other choice but to agree.

But over the intervening weeks they corresponded by mushy letter and lengthy and vaguely obscene mirror chats every few days and Harry was working on finding a window to go visit.

It was harder than he thought.

In his absence he forgot how bad the war was, the attacks against Death Eaters and by Death Eaters were getting worse. The British population was depleted on both sides of the battle with innocent bystanders getting the worst of it. Hogwarts still stood and even more people were crammed into the castle for sanctuary. As soon as they arrived Severus had been rushed off to his labs and Harry had since only seen him in passing.

Hermione and Neville had returned to their teams, research and strategy respectively, and Harry went into seclusion with the heads of the various strike forces to be updated on the current situation.

Then they went to war.

The battles were unpredictable. Sometimes lasting for days, sometimes for mere hours before the remains of the two sides staggered off the battlefield, dragging their wounded behind them.

Harry felt like they were getting closer to Voldemort. Every time he fought he felt the evil bastard's presence, even though the red-eyed snake never reappeared on the field.

In the midst of the war Harry tried to keep Paige's words in mind. He was more than the tool of some prophecy. He was Harry Potter, regular eighteen year old boy. Yes, he was fighting a battle, and he was an integral part f it, but he wouldn't let it consume him. Not anymore.

There was a lull in the fighting and Harry finally saw his chance to sneak away to California.

He had some messages for Ron and Blaise from friends and family and a gift for Paige from Severus stowed in his backpack as he made his way to the apparition point for the States.

He had kept everything a surprise. He didn't want his blond to know he was coming.

With a smile on his face, Harry closed his eyes and pictured the Halliwell house and a small niche just off the living room.

With a swirling jerk he was gone.

Opening his eyes again he saw the familiar pictures on the walls, and he could just hear Draco's voice.

He took a few steps out, waiting for a break in the conversation the blond was having so he could jump out at him.

"So do you want a lifetime with Harry or not," a woman asked. It didn't sound like one of the sisters, but Harry was more focused on Draco's response than who else was in the room.

"I don't want a lifetime with Harry."

_What?_

Harry stepped back, away from those words.

_Draco didn't want a lifetime with him? _

The words were ringing in his ears. He stepped back again and collided with a soft figure.

Turning he saw Paige standing in the hallway.

"Harry? What are you doing he-- Are you okay?"

She moved towards Harry and he flinched from her outstretched hand.

"This-- these are for everyone. I have to go," he stumbled out, taking off his knapsack and throwing it at her before closing his eyes again and apparating back to Hogwarts.

(_12345_)

**Note: **And it started so well too. But that's how the story works. Incidentally, Hermione's middle name is Jean. I looked this up online because I thought it was Jane but I wanted to be sure and apparently in book 7 it is 'Jean.' I'm not canon-reliant on everything, as evidenced by the many gay characters wandering around, and the fact that everyone went to California, and a hundred other things, but I try to keep up with what details I can.

Now review and tell me how I angry I just made you and how I can make up for it. Would stuffed mushrooms help? I can get my mom's recipe which include breadcrumbs, lemon juice, butter, and shrimp, and are delicious. And now I'm hungry and sleepy. Priorities, priorities…


	34. Draco and the realities of immortality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or these worlds. But I have a dozen donuts and at the moment that's enough for me. At the moment.

(_12345_)

_Picking up the action just a few short days after the Hogwarts crew left sunny California, just in case any of you are a little lost._

**Draco**

The only thing that really struck Draco was how much nothing had changed.

He and Harry were a item now, or at least, Draco thought they were. They hadn't really discussed anything so concrete in the few hours they spent together before Harry and the others returned to Hogwarts.

All Draco knew was that it felt very nice to kiss Harry, and it felt very nice to sleep with the warmth of another body next to him, and all of that led him to thoughts of other things that might be very nice…

"Wake up, blondie," Blaise shouted.

Draco looked away from the window to see his best friend, still propped up in his bed.

Ron had taken his role as father, impending husband and provider to extremes, forbidding Blaise from leaving his bed for a week after the baby was born and assigning a rota of the other inhabitants of the house to take turns sitting with the cranky brunet.

They were now on day three and Blaise, who claimed he was ready to get up the day after the birth, was demanding that he be let go.

Draco anticipated Blaise lasting out his enforced rest for one more day before he snapped and apparated himself to the living room, which would be necessary as Ron had warded the door on both sides.

"Draco?"

Draco shook his head again. After the events of those two days, when the baby was born and he and Harry had-- done what they had, his head was a muddle of thoughts and events and feelings.

"I'm sorry Blaise. I'm just distracted, I suppose."

The brunet shrugged. "So tell me. I'm bored as anything in here, entertain me."

Draco smiled. "Entertain you how? I don't dance and I refuse to sing. Little Jamie could never stand it," he said, looking over to the bassinet that had been placed next to the bed.

Blaise raised his hands, "No, please, don't sing. Just tell me what's going on. Ron was sniggering when he came back to bed that night, but he never told me what happened."

Draco felt heat rise in his cheeks and then winced as he saw an understanding light in Blaise's eyes.

"You and Potter? Finally," the brunet crowed.

The noise woke the baby and Jamie mewled fitfully.

Blaise leaned over to pick up the baby, but Draco saw his friend grimace and got out of his chair.

Reaching the bassinette he picked up the baby gently and handed him to his friend.

"There, there, love," Blaise said, rocking the baby until he stopped crying and returned to sleep. Then Blaise looked up and, with a lowered voice, said, "Don't you think this gets you off the hook. I still want to know what's up with you and lover boy, but we'll need to keep it quiet."

Draco sighed. There really as no escaping Blaise when he had his head around something and maybe talking about it out loud would help things make sense. The blond took a seat on the foot of the bed, leaning against the heavy cherry footboard.

"Okay, that night Harry went off with Paige to get he champagne to toast you and Jamie. When he came back he half-dragged me into the garden, said he had something to tell me. We got out there and he didn't say anything. I got sick of waiting so I was on the verge of walking back inside when he grabbed my shirt, pulled me to him… and kissed me."

Blaise grinned. "I knew it. Then what?"

"Well, we kissed a bit more, then we came back inside and Ron told us about the baby. Then there was the party and a bit later we fell asleep on the couch."

Blaise slumped back a little, cuddling Jamie to his chest. "That's it? You just kissed? No grand romantic declarations?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't think we needed them. I think this was kind of inevitable. Or at least that's what Harry said."

Blaise adjusted the baby in his arms and sighed. "Well, I must say, I expected something better."

Draco smiled. "So did Hermione. When we came back in she half-demanded Harry tell her how it went."

"How what went?"

"Harry and I getting together, I suppose. I told her some rubbish about our mutual circumstances and an agreeable solution and I think it put her off."

"I can't believe you," Blaise said. "That is too terribly tedious. I mean, you're in love with the boy of your dreams, and he's in love back and you can't give me one bit of titillating information? Haven't I regaled you with endless tales of my exciting and romantic sex life?"

Draco laughed. "Unfortunately you have and it was almost enough to put me off the idea entirely. Besides, should you be talking like that in front of the child," he said, pointing to the baby who had fisted his tiny hand in Blaise's pajama shirt.

Blaise reddened and pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead. "Ah well, he's asleep. Chances are good he didn't hear anything, and if he did he's too little to remember it," Blaise said.

Draco laughed again. "That poor kid is going to spend the rest of his life in therapy."

Blaise smiled. "No, he'll have his godfathers to take care of him. Uncle Draco will protect his little Jamie from all of the emotional scars his two horny fathers inflict on him, won't he," Blaise asked, grinning wickedly at Draco. "Ah," he went on, "But who will protect poor Jamie from being emotionally scarred by his two horny godfathe--"

"Blaise stop," Ron said from the doorway. The red head's face was flushed with laughter, but Draco could feel his cheeks reddening from other emotions. "Poor Jamie won't have to bother with this for more than a few years yet, and right now poor Draco looks like he might spontaneously burst into flame."

The red head walked into the room and lifted James from Blaise's arms, returning the baby to his cradle before slipping into the bed next to his love. The two leaned into each other and Draco felt a pang at Harry's absence at the same time he was relieved by Ron's distracting Blaise.

Ron turned to Draco, "I'll take care of them for now, Chris wanted you in the living room."

Draco nodded and tried to ignore Blaise's insinuating smile.

Outside he found Chris and Paige in the living room, standing over a map. Paige had a pendulum in her hand and it was weaving a slow circle over the parchment.

"What's going on," Draco asked.

Chris looked up. "We have some problems right now. According to my demonic sources something big is coming. It might have to do with Wyatt or it might not, but it's too big to ignore."

"Do we have more information than that?"

Paige shook her head, her eyes still focused on the map. "Apparently it's some kind of weapon and it might have to do with a power boost of some kind."

Suddenly the pendulum stopped on the map and both Chris and Draco leaned in over the map.

A few minutes later the three of them orbed away.

An hour later they orbed back. Chris was bleeding from three long slashes down his back, Paige was limping and had the early beginnings of a lovely black eye, and Draco was thoroughly singed.

"So, it went well?"

Draco looked up from healing Chris's back and saw Piper holding pitcher of water and a stack of towels.

"Oh yeah, it went great," Paige said. "We kicked their butts."

"It looks like it," Piper said, offering Chris a towel.

Draco smiled. "Despite appearances it went well. I believe the phrase is 'you should see the other guy.' We took out the demons and got some solid information."

"So what's happening?"

Chris jumped in. "It's actually interesting. The weapon has the power to amplify a witch or wizards power by draining it off of others."

Piper gasped. "Not good. They can take power from any witch?"

"No, they have to be tied to whomever is using the weapon somehow, though we didn't get much detail on that."

"Unfortunately," Draco said, using a damp towel to snuff out the last smouldering bits of his shirt, "we got there after they moved the weapon and now we don't know where it went."

Paige jumped in, "It doesn't have anything to do with Wyatt though, we think."

Piper looked relieved, but Draco was still worried. Wyatt might be safe but no one built a weapon like this for nothing. It had a purpose, though Draco didn't know what it was yet.

The days went on and Draco split his time between Blaise and the baby, hunting demons with Chris, and talking to or thinking about Harry.

He got teased mercilessly by the sisters for his glow after a conversation with the green-eyed boy, but he couldn't help himself.

If he had the nerve to admit it, he would say he was in love.

Then he got shot.

During what was supposed to be a regular demon hunt a darklighter snuck up on Chris. Draco knew his job as a whitelighter and he threw himself in from of the brunet feeling the painfully familiar sting of a crossbow bolt and then the unpleasant burn of poison.

Chris vanquished the darklighter and removed the bolt, healing Draco in the process, but the experience shook him.

It wasn't the first time he had been hurt as a whitelighter and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but now he had someone who would miss him if he was killed in the line of duty.

The reality of his mortality sent Draco's thoughts spinning. If he loved Harry he had to find a way to be with him, even if it meant leaving his duty behind.

He found a day when all of the sisters would be out, taking Jamie, Blaise, and Ron on their first trip to a Muggle zoo, leaving Draco alone in the house as Chris was on another information gathering mission.

"Shannon? Shannon, can you come here?"

Draco called out towards the ceiling, hoping the red haired elder would hear him.

She did and soon the sound of shimmering bells heralded her entrance.

Draco found himself swept up in an exuberant hug.

"Oh Draco, you look wonderful. So handsome at this age," she said, pinching his cheeks firmly.

Draco gently extricated himself from her hold and moved away, gesturing for Shannon to take a seat on the couch and taking a seat of his own.

"I need to talk to you about something serious, Shannon," he said, and she settled down, her wide grin struggling to become something more businesslike.

"All right, what's going on?"

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes before speaking. "I'm in love," he said.

"With whom?"

"Harry Potter. I'm in love with Harry Potter." It was the first time he said it out loud and it took his breath away. Draco felt warm fingers on his chin, lifting his face, and he opened his eyes to see Shannon smiling at him.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, moving over and wrapping her arms around Draco.

The blond let himself lean into her embrace, absorbing the warmth of her body and smiling. It felt good to be loved, to be in love.

"So," the elder said, pulling away from the embrace, "What do you want to do now?"

Draco paused. He didn't know what to do next, what was possible. He had his responsibility to his charges and to he Elders, and Harry had a war to fight.

"Do you want a lifetime with this boy, Draco? To love him and grow old and die with him?"

Draco froze. This was the problem. He was already dead. He would never be able to grow old and die with Harry, he would stay as he was forever or until some darklighter or demon got a lucky hit in, then he would die, but not before, not as he would have in the normal measure of a life.

"So, do you want a lifetime with Harry or not," Shannon asked.

Draco took a deep breath, shuddering as it stuck on a sob. Shaking his head, he said, "I don't want a lifetime with Harry." That's all he could get out, the rest of his words were trapped in his throat.

Shannon gripped his shoulders firmly, turning him to face her. "What's going on, Draco, what do you want?"

"I want it, I mean-- don't make me ask for something I can never have." Full of a terrible anxiety and despair Draco pushed Shannon's hands away and stood, pacing the floor of the living room. "Of course I want a lifetime with him, Shannon, I love him. But I can't have it. I'm not alive, how can I ask him to shackle his destiny to some dead thing. Some monster, a child in a man's body forever? How can I do that to him?"

He turned to the red head, his heart tearing in his chest and she stood and walked over to him, wrapping Draco in her arms and swaying gently from side to side.

Draco wept into her chest, loud ugly sobs tearing out of his throat.

"Shhh, love, shh. We can find a way. You love him and love is all that we are. We can find a way."

Draco saw Paige walk into the room from the hall carrying two tote bags and a backpack and pulled away, wiping at his eyes and nose with the cuffs of his shirt.

The witch blushed. "Sorry to interrupt, I had to grab the diaper bags. What was Harry doing here?"

(_12345_)

**Note: **So, I'm evil, right? But at least now you know Draco's side of the conversation. I think this chapter was chock full of angst and drama and humor and portents and a musical reference that I only caught on final edit. That is a lot of work so I am going to bed now.

Review. It's such a small thing but it makes me so very happy.


	35. Paige, information, a punch in the face

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or this world or anything related thereto. I do own three bundt pans though. But that's only because I bought two and then I moved and I couldn't find them so I bought another. You think it isn't a big deal, but I enjoy baking, which leads to my Author's Note and the reason that these updates are delayed.

(_12345_)

**Paige**

The first few days after Severus left were busy and Paige didn't have much time to think about their relationship. Blaise and Ron were learning how to be parents, and Leo had shown up for about two days, leaving Piper in 'a delicate condition' that the oldest Charmed One was alternately cursing and blessing her otherwise absent husband for.

Paige saw a distinct look of relief in Chris's eyes every time Piper complained about morning sickness or swollen ankles or how irritating it would be to have two small children, then turned to face the adult embodiment of the baby with a glowing smile and said it was worth it. The brunet white lighter's conception date was looming and Chris had confessed to Paige that he was worried he might end up never existing at all.

When the young brunet white lighter wasn't hanging around to be at his mothers beck and call he was traveling through the demon realms. He said he knew what would turn Wyatt evil. And wherever Chris went, Draco was following.

Paige had long ago picked up on what her sisters had not. Draco wasn't there to help them, to back Chris up on the white lighter duties for the Charmed Ones. Draco was there to guide and protect Chris.

There was a heavy feeling in the house, like the air before a storm, and Paige knew that no matter how normal everything felt, trouble was coming. So she stayed vigilant and took a break from the endless round of magical temp jobs to work with Chris and Draco. Rumors were starting about some kind of magical weapon and every demon that mentioned it sounded either very envious, or very scared.

She still heard from Severus through letters. Sometimes the dark eyed man's letters were nothing more than notes, more full of irritation towards the people around him than affection, but throughout the words ran a thread of humor and a wave of exhaustion. Paige could tell that Harry's letters were on the same theme. It looked like things in England weren't going as well as they all had hoped.

Paige began spending more time with Draco as the letters took a darker turn. Spike had gone back to Oxnard with Alex and everyone else was involved with their own lives, so the blond white lighter didn't really have anyone to talk to. Some nights Paige would sit up with him until the wee hours and talk. She learned a lot of things about Severus that she would have to tease her lover about the next time they saw each other.

There was a tense moment when Draco was shot by a dark lighter on a routine mission. Chris was there to heal him, but the blond was very quiet after that, his usual sarcastic smile nowhere to be seen.

Piper's morning sickness faded after about six weeks and she insisted on taking the opportunity to get out of the house and get some fresh air, so she planned a massive family trip to the zoo. This would be Jamie's first trip out of the house since his birth, Ron being very protective of his fiance and son. Draco begged off and Phoebe had to work but Paige was ready and willing to play proud auntie to Jamie and Wyatt.

Together, Paige, Piper, Ron, Chris, Jamie, and Wyatt took off. They took two cars and a picnic basket, planning to make a day of it.

Unfortunately the moment they reached the zoo Jamie began to wail and when they went through the standard unhappy baby checklist- hungry, cold, hot, toilet- they discovered that his diaper bag had been left behind. Piper went to get hers, but it was gone as well.

Paige volunteered to orb home and get the bags, it was the fastest way to get there and back and Jamie's face was getting redder and redder as the little boy screamed his discomfort to the world. Piper agreed and while she and Blaise took a seat on a well-shaded bench by the gate, Paige found a secluded alley and orbed out.

She orbed directly into the kitchen and found Wyatt's diaper bag right where Piper said it would be, on the chair by the door. She moved towards the kitchen doorway, but then she heard Draco talking and froze. The blond sounded upset. Paige assumed he was talking to Harry and decided not to disturb him, instead orbing directly to Ron and Blaise's room where Jamie's diaper bag was on the foot of the bed.

Both bags over her shoulder, Paige paused before orbing out of the house. If Draco was upset he might want to get out of the house for a while, join them at the zoo. If nothing else it would be a good distraction for him.

Her mind made up, Paige walked out into the hall and saw a familiar figure in the shadows.

Harry stood frozen in the mouth of the hall. Draco was talking in the living room, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was it had the green eyed boy in shock, his shoulders slumped even as his back tensed.

Paige reached forward to check on him at the same time Harry turned around and now it was Paige's turn to freeze. She couldn't name the look in Harry's eyes, something like pain or fear, or an awful resignation.

"This-- these are for everyone," he said, tossing the knapsack he head been wearing to her. She caught it as he said, "I have to go," and with a loud crack, he was gone.

Two bags on her shoulder and now one in her hands, Paige walked into the living room to see what bothered Harry so much and found Draco standing in the arms of a strange woman.

Paige opened her mouth to yell at the blond when the two pulled apart and she got a better look at the stranger.

The woman was tall and broad, more muscle than fat, with flaming red hair, and clearly on the darker side of fifty. Paige blushed at her assumption that something illicit was going on, and when Draco met her eyes, she smiled awkwardly and held out the knapsack.

"Sorry, I had to grab the diaper bags. What was Harry doing here?"

Draco's eyes, red rimed and wet, widened and he rushed past Paige and into the hallway. A few seconds later he came back out, his face flushed. "Harry was here? What? He's not there now, did he say anything?"

Paige wasn't sure what to say, not knowing what the green eyed boy heard that made him leave without a word, so she just shook her head. "He just gave me this bag and left."

Draco grabbed the knapsack from Paige and took it with him to the couch. Methodically the blond began taking the contents out, listing each item as he came across it.

"Letter from Hermione to Blaise, letter from Hermione to Ron, letter from Severus to Blaise, letter from Severus to Paige, package from Severus to me…"

As Draco recited the items, Paige turned to the strange red head. "I'm Paige Matthews, pleased to meet you," she said, offering her hand.

The other woman took it and shook it once, firmly. "I'm Shannon." The woman, Shannon, looked Paige over curiously. "You're a whitelighter, aren't you."

"Half white lighter" Paige replied. "My father was the white lighter and my mother was his charge."

The woman nodded, then looked over at Draco who had found the letter from Harry to him and was now reading it silently while providing a muttered commentary. Shannon sighed. "It is very difficult when a white lighter falls in love with their charge. You would think that the love between a guardian angel and the one they watched over would be blessed, but so often it turns to tragedy," she said softly.

Paige smirked. "So, you're an Elder, huh?"

The woman looked shocked. "How did you know? Did Draco tell you about me"

"No," Paige said. "It's just that I don't know anyone else who can say something that melodramatic with a straight face." She adjusted the thick straps of the diaper bags before continuing. "Though there are a few demons who could give you guys a run for your money in the long winded purple prose competition."

Shannon grinned and took the bags off of Paige's shoulder, setting them on the coffee table. "I think I like you kid. I bet you're good for my baby boy."

"Don't call me that, Shannon," Draco said from his seat on the couch, eyes still tracing the words of his letter from Harry. "I'm not a baby."

Before Paige had the chance t say anything the red headed woman stormed across the room and grabbed Draco up in a massive embrace, lifting the boy off of the couch and into her arms, his feet dangling inches above the floor.

"But you're my little baby boy, Draco. Aren't you? Aren't you? Just say it," the woman said as Draco's face turned a vibrant shade of red and Paige tried to fight a growing grin.

"Fine, whatever, just let me go," the blond grunted, the red now turning to purple from lack of air.

Shannon released him and let him flop back onto the couch and pant until he regained his breath before leaning down and pinching his cheek. "There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Paige snorted, hard and Draco glared at her before returning to his letter, now slightly crumpled.

A few seconds later he was done reading and he looked at Paige, a confused expression in his eyes. "I don't understand. He said he had a surprise for me, but that by the time I read this I would already know what it was. You said he was here, but I never saw him. Why would he come all the way to California and not say anything."

Paige didn't know what to say. Harry looked upset when he left, but without knowing why she didn't want to get Draco's hopes up, or dash them.

"I don't know, maybe he was in a hurry. There is a war on, you know," Paige answered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know there's a war on, Paige. I fought in it for Merlin's sakes."

The other woman, who had been observing Draco in silence the whole time, finally spoke.

"I have to go Draco, but you think about what I asked you, okay?"

Draco nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line, and with a shimmering fall of blue sparks Shannon was gone.

Paige sat down on the couch next to Draco. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

The boy shook his head, staring intently at his hands and the wrinkled parchment they held. "It's personal Paige." Then he looked up at her. He was smiling, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Hadn't you better get those diaper bags where they belong?"

Paige started, looking at the bags and then at her watch before groaning. "Piper is going to kill me," she said, standing up and gabbing the bags.

"Don't be silly, Piper is your sister and she's never do anything to harm you. Blaise, on the other hand," Draco said, the smile stretched out into a tense grin.

Paige sighed. "Do you want to come with me? The zoo is pretty cool, lots of fascinating creatures and odd smells." She used her best wheedling tone, but Draco only laughed, the lines of tension in his face easing away.

"Well how can I resist such an offer," he said, taking one of the bags and together they orbed away.

(_12345_)

A few days later Paige was thinking back on that morning and wondering what had happened. She was still getting her regular letters from Severus, and mail from Hermione and Neville and the others came as often as it ever did, but there was nothing from Harry.

In her long conversations with the blond Paige heard the entire history of Harry and Draco, from their first meeting in the robe shop to everything that happened in the garden the night before Harry left. It was amazing that the two of them got together at all and Paige knew from Piper and Leo's example that it was difficult to have a relationship with a white lighter, but then she was sure it was hard to have a relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived as well. Still, she felt confident, knowing Draco the way she did, that if Harry felt half as strongly for the blond as Draco did for him, they would be together for a long time.

At first Draco pretended it was fine, that he never watched for the owls bearing messages, or stayed by the magic mirror for hours around the time he and Harry used to talk, but Paige could see right through him and so could everyone else.

Eventually the false acceptance gave way to fear and Draco confessed to Paige that he thought Harry might be injured or dead. The blond said he hadn't felt anything from his boyfriend, but the distance of an ocean is far for even a whitelighter bond. Once Paige confirmed through a letter to Severus that Harry was alive and well, Draco's relief was short lived because it meant that while Harry could talk to him, he wouldn't.

Draco sent letter after letter and go no response. His earlier relief that Harry was safe turned into irritation, then rage, then despair and Paige knew she had to do something because she couldn't bear to watch the little blond fall apart.

Finally she sat down with the boy and they worked it out. The last time Draco heard from Harry was the day of the zoo trip. Paige got Draco to confess what he and Shannon had been talking about that day. The possibility of his having a real life-long relationship with Harry.

Paige wasn't sure what in that could have driven Harry off, though. Knowing how much the two boys cared for each other, she would have thought that hearing Draco wanted to be with him for eternity would have sent Harry running into the room, not away.

She sent a letter off to Severus, but according to the potion's master Harry was not fine. In Severus's words Harry was a 'moody, emotional little twat' and 'dicked in the nob.' Once Paige found out from the British contingent what that actually meant, she knew the situation was bad. Sev was sarcastic, but he wasn't coarse.

While tension was rising inside the Halliwell from Draco's emotional upheaval, rumors about the new demonic weapon were spiking as well. Alex and Spike were keeping in contact and through their connections they passed on information. According to their sources, the Dark Lord that Harry and the others were fighting had gotten involved. When Draco heard that the already pasty white lighter turned a whiter shade of pale and almost passed out. He sat in shock for long moments muttering something about a 'Dark Mark.'

Spike offered to slap the blond into his senses, but Paige pushed him away. The threat seemed to be enough as Draco shook his head and stood.

According to the blond, the tie that the Dark Lord has with his servants through the marks they bore would be enough of a bond to allow the man to use this weapon, to tap into all of their power and use it as his own.

If the Dark Lord got that weapon, the war would be over, and not in Harry's favor.

Paige saw a light shining in the depths of Draco's eyes and she knew the boy would do something heroic and stupid, so to forestall it she sent the blond off to investigate Alex's information.

A few hours later Draco returned and they were too late.

The weapon was on its way to Britain.

After some arguing among the extended family, it was decided that Ron would stay in California with Blaise and Piper. Chris had his responsibilities to Piper and Wyatt, and Phoebe had to stay behind to fulfill the duties of the Charmed Ones so Paige was the only one that would be accompanying Draco to Scotland.

Again the spinning swirling nauseating sensation of traveling hundreds of miles in a stream of molecules and Paige found herself standing on a cool stone floor in the middle of a crowded hall.

She released Draco's hand as soon as they landed, just in case anyone saw them and got the wrong idea.

Looking around the hall she saw a large group of people of all ages staring at them in curiosity and confusion. Some of them seemed to recognize Draco, but no one stepped forward.

Finally someone pushed their way through the milling crowd and Paige smiled when she saw Severus, wrapped in robes the style of the ones he had been wearing when she first met him, stalk toward them.

Her happiness at seeing him was short-lived when she saw Harry in the older man's wake.

The boy's face was as dark as thunder and he walked past her without a word until he was right in front of Draco.

The blond opened his mouth, but before he said anything Harry swung around a punishing hit to the face that knocked Draco to the ground.

His fists now clenched at his sides as his chest heaved, the green eyed boy said, "I never wanted a lifetime with you either, you nasty little bastard," before turning and walking away, leaving the blond in tears on the floor.

Paige met Severus's eyes. They had a lot to talk about.

(_12345_)

**Note: **Oh, the drama. Next chapter is Severus's and we're moving towards the end of the story.

Now, as to why these chapters are delayed… Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit easy, and not in the fun way. If someone asks me for help or there is a charity event going on, I participate, which means I spent most of the week-end in my very hot kitchen. I love to bake, but not under duress, even when I put myself into that position.

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit of a data dump, too full of exposition and not so much action, but it had to get out and this is the best I could do. If you like it, let me know, if you don't, let me know. Either way, reviews are appreciated.


	36. Severus, and the long ass chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds or anything of that nature. I have some new shirts though, and a new wallet.

(_12345_)

**Severus**

For years Severus Snape had gone without he presence of another human being in his life. He had hi students, and his colleagues, and his godson, but all of them had to be kept at a safe distance form his hidden life of spying and treachery.

When he was discovered as a spy for the Light he came closer to death than ever before in his life, so close that the darkness was one breath away.

But that breath came and went, as did the one after that, and another, and so on until the sensation of almost dying became, as it must for anyone who felt it to go on with life, a distant and muted thing.

And so he took to his second life, openly working for the forces of the Order and becoming an initially unwilling den mother of sorts for some of his students, past and present.

This role left him wide open to endless attacks of teen age angst, but it didn't allow for the one opportunity Severus had been waiting his entire adult life for.

He wanted to fall in love.

Not in an overly sentimental way. There would be no childish infatuation, a partner without fault, an angelic representation of all that was good and right with the world. Severus was himself beyond such expectations and assumed any woman fool enough to love him would be so as well.

And then he met Paige.

Her initial resemblance to Lily was nothing more than superficial. Where Lily was merry and thoughtful, Paige was all mischief and enthusiasm.

And youth.

Severus, suddenly feeling older than he ever had before, rubbed his eyes with his arm, his hands still damp with the succulent flesh of aloe before turning his attention back to the bubbling cauldron in front of him.

Another healing draught, another sleeping potion, another poison. When Severus was young and he made his decision to focus on potions, he actually believed the words the professors said, that he could stopper death or bottle glory. (look this up and find the actual speech.)

The truth was more mundane. He was no more than a common apothecary, and if his potions worked better or more efficiently, they still couldn't restart a stopped heart or return breath to the dead.

And if the long war had taught him nothing, he knew that he could heal broken bones, but not broken hearts.

"Severus? Are you in here?"

Harrys' voice was soft and tentative. Severus beckoned him into the room, gestring for the boy to take a seat by the fire.

As he finished the potion and cleaned his hands Severus took the tiem to stody Harry.

The boy had changed. The Harry severus saw last in California , turning green over Blaise, then laughing in Draco's arms, was a different boy than the one that sat before him now, buried deep in the thick cushions of the couch, pale and thoughtful. If the weeks since their return had been hard on Severus, it was nothing compared to how bad they were for Harry.

Unlike the potions master, whose skills were only used in peace and solitude, well away from the press and crush of the fighting, Harry was needed in strategy meetings, then on the battlefields themselves. Too many of the boy's nights were taken with cataloguing the dead, and planning the sorties that were now daily routine.

The first fight after they came back where Harry had blood on his hands, where school boy hexes weren't enough, had happened only days after their return from California .

Severus came back to his rooms from his shift in the Infirmary and found Harry on the floor in front of the fire, staring into the flames.

His eyes were dead.

If it had been Draco, Severus would know what to do, but this was Harry. Still, the older man called on what knowledge 18 years as a godfather bestowed upon him and took the blanket off of the back of the couch, wrapping it around Harry's shoulders.

Cursing old bones as his knees popped, Severus lowered himself onto the floor next to the boy and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. The two of them sat there in silence for hours before Harry finally broke, throwing the blanket off and pushing himself into Severus's arms until hoarse sobs could be muffled by the thick fabric of his robes.

When he was done crying the boy began to speak, telling Severus about their plan o attack, how the fight progressed, how it felt in that one desperate second when he saw a Death Eater lunging for Neville and reacted the only way he knew how.

It was the first time Harry had ever used an Unforgiveable. Cruciatis. And he didn't know how to stop it. His heart was full of hate and fear and panic and even with Neville, healthy and now-safe Neville, at his side, Harry couldn't stop.

The Death Eater died in a pain beyond screams.

When he was done recounting events the boy was Slytherin green. Severus acted quickly, getting a basin for Harry to sick up in. after that the boy was more than half asleep. Severus carried him into the second bedroom in his quarters, a guest room for the guests he never had.

Since that night Severus knew to be prepared. Whenever there was a long battle, whenever soldiers, students, died on either side of the battlefield, he would find Harry in his chambers, sitting in front of the fire.

The only thing that brought back the old Harry were letters. Once a week the Gryffindor wrote to Draco in California and Draco wrote back, and once a week they got to speak on the magic mirrors. Then Severus would see the smile that he had once resented, being, as it was, half caused by James Potter. And then those eyes, Lily's eyes, would shine again with life and light.

His hands finally clear of potions residue, Severus made his way to the fire, taking a seat in his own wingback chair and absently enjoying the heat that seeped into his bones. He closed his eyes for a moment to absorb the silence and warmth before opening them again to focus on Harry.

The boy was quiet, but tense, not tense in that pre-battle sense, or in the post-battle way either. it felt very much as if Harry was expecting something and as Severus looked into the green eyes, he knew.

"You're going to see Draco, aren't you?"

The Gryffindor broke out into a grin and Severus had to bite back a smile of his own in response.

"Is it that obvious? I've tried to be subtle about it, in case anyone flows me and finds hi—everybody."

Severus inclined his head slightly. "You are subtle. I believe I am the only one who could tell, and that is only because I have observed your interactions with my godson for many years."

The Gryffindor sighed, now relaxed, and smiled into the fireplace.

"I came to see if you had any letters or packages for anyone," the boy said before turning to

Snape with a smirk.

Severus shook his head. "Nothing now, but I can prepare something. When will you be going?"

"Tomorrow, I think. I told Hermione and a few others that I was going in case they want to get letters together, so I thought I would extend you the same courtesy."

Harry smiled, but Severus noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. The two men sat in silence for long moments.

Occasionally Harry would sigh and Severus tried to ignore it, but the low soughing sound began to grate on his nerves and finally he broke.

"What is it, Potter?"

"It's-- I'm not sure exactly." Harry turned to Severus. "I'm in love with him, you know?"

Severus said nothing, knowing Harry would talk himself out eventually.

"I think I've been in love with him for a long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I wonder exactly how long that would be."

Severus started. Normally Harry avoided discussing his mortality, though Severus knew it was on the boy's mind.

"I mean, it could be days, or months, or years. How do I do it, Severus? How do I make a commitment, a promise, that I may never be able to fulfill."

Severus sighed, wishing he had taken a moment to get a glass of brandy before sitting down. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Potter. I can't predict when you will die any more than I can predict my own death or anyone else's. It may be years or days, or even minutes."

Harry laughed, but the sound was hollow. "You sure know how to cheer a guy up, don't you?"

"I'm not trying to. Is that what you want? Do you want me to tell you fairy stories? Once upon a time there was a boy named Harry Potter, who fell in love with his Guardian Angel. Against all logic, his angel loved him back, and the two of them lived happily ever after. The end."

Harry said nothing, so Severus went on. "Is that right? Happy endings for all? I suppose it does sound good when you think of it like that, and perhaps that is what will actually happen. But then again, maybe we will all die in pain and misery--" Harry flinched violently and Severus almost stopped, but he knew he had to eep going. What he had to say was important. "Will it matter then, when we come to the end of all things, whether you were with the one you love for a year, or a month, or an hour? When you are facing your death on the battlefield, will you value your moment with Draco less for being no more than moments?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean… Merlin, Severus. Aren't you supposed to be cheering me on and telling me that I'll survive no matter what?"

Severus stood and walked to the sideboard, very much needing that drink. As he uncorked the crystal decanter and caught the scent of the mucky amber within, he tried to collect his thoughts.

A few moments later, and glass in hand, he returned to his seat and faced the now visibly upset Harry. "Perhaps I should. Perhaps that is my role, that of supportive mentor now that Dumbledore is dead. But I find I do not have the energy for it. I cannot give you reassurances or predictions because I do not know what will happen. No one does. Your friend Hermione has consulted the seers available, hasn't she?" Harry nodded his head. "And what has she found?"

"Nothing. They can't see anything beyond fierce bursts of green light. And she got very sarcastic about the whole thing."

Severus turned his attention to his drink as he replied. "So someone will die. We may hope that it will be Voldemort and those who serve him, but we have no guarantees. All we can do is live well, fight well, and if necessary, die well."

Severus took a deep breath. "Go to Draco, Harry. Tell him that you love him and that you want him for whatever time the two of you have."

Harry nodded and stood, his posture straighter and stronger than it had been earlier. "I will, Severus," the boy said, walking towards the door. Before he left he turned back and said, "You should consider your own advice. I'm sure Paige would be very happy to see you again."

And with a wicked smile the boy was gone, leaving Severus alone with his drink, his fire, and his thoughts, suddenly feeling very old indeed.

The next night found Severus Snape on his wingback chair in front of the fire. He spent eh entire day brewing blood replenishing potions and all he wanted was to escape into a book. Harry had left for California that morning and Severus didn't expect him to return for a day or two, so he was anticipating a peaceful and uninterrupted evening.

That was broken by the sound of someone pounding on his doors. Severus stood up, setting his book on the coffee table and made his way to the door of his chambers. When he got there he disabled the wards and the pounding became louder without their muffling effect. He pulled the door open and stood as straight as he could, hoping the use every inch of his height to intimidate whomever was bothering him enough to send them away.

Unfortunately the person on the other side of the door was a very agitated Hermione Granger, who had never found him very scary in the first place.

"You have to come, Professor. It's Harry!"

"Harry what? I understood he was going to California today. I expected him to be dancing in the stars right now."

The witch shook her head. "Not hardly, Severus. He's a wreck and we need your help."

"What, precisely, does Potter's emotional upset have to do with me?"

Hermione had the nerve to glare at him before grabbing his hand and half-leading him, half-dragging him out of his quarters.

Severus had enough time to re-ward his doors before his rooms were out of sight.

Together the two of them traveled through the castle. After a few yards Severus gave in to accompanying the witch, but she seemed not to notice as her grip on his forearm only tightened.

Together they approached the infirmary and Severus found cold dread build in his chest. He pulled Hermione to a halt. "Is he injured? Did something happen?"

Hermione said nothing, only pointed to the door.

Severus approached it slowly. He remembered the fit Harry threw after the loss of Sirius Black and he had no desire to be hit by flying crockery, but the room was silent so the man slowly eased the door open.

Inside there was nothing. Well, not nothing. The cots and cabinets were in their normal locations. Nothing was disturbed, nothing was broken. There was no sign of the destruction Severus expected. He moved further into the room, but Harry was nowhere in sight.

At the far end of the infirmary was a curtain enshrouded cot and behind it Severus heard soft breathing in the otherwise unearthly silence of the normally bustling room.

Severus stepped towards the cubicle and drew back the curtain.

Behind it he found Harry.

The night Harry made his first kill Snape thought the boy was broken, thought something ineffable had been killed.

But that was nothing compared to this.

Something in Severus called out to him to rush to the boy, who was sitting silently and staring at the floor, torn between fighting the urge for the sake of both of their dignities and giving in to it, Severus heard a soft sob.

And gave in.

Harry was cold in his arms, but there was no sign of injury or physical distress.

After that one sob the boy didn't cry or make another noise for hours. He just sat on the cot, staring at the wall, and breathing slow and even breaths.

Occasionally Severus would see Hermione pop her head in through the curtain and wave her off. There would be time enough for friends and noisy sympathy soon enough, now was the time for peace and reflection.

The moon's light traced a course across the infirmary through the thin windows set up near the ceiling and slowly the light grew brighter and warmer with the coming of the false dawn.

As the sun rose, the Gryffindor finally took a shuddering breath and turned to Severus.

Severus could have cried at the look in those eyes, Lily's eyes, but he bit it back. His emotions were nothing right now. Only Harry's mattered.

"He doesn't want me, Severus. He said so."

Severus was shocked. "Draco told you?" He couldn't believe that his godson would be so callous, but Harry was destroyed, so something must have happened.

The boy turned away again, returning his gaze to the wall. "No. I heard him-- heard him talking to someone. I was so happy Severus."

The boy's voice broke on the last words and just like that the tears came.

Severus just pulled the boy over to lean against his shoulder and accepted the loss of his shirt to tearstains as his due.

Harry said nothing ore about what happened. He wept until he fell asleep and it was only then that Severus left him. He pulled the curtain tightly around the cot and stepped out to face Hermione, Neville, and Ginny Weasley.

"He's upset," Severus said, but Hermione just snorted. "We know that. What is he upset about?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to stave off the head ache that a long and sleepless night would cause, and tried to answer without answering. "I don't think he wants me to tell you the reason. Suffice it to say he is very, very upset and he doesn't want to talk about it right now. If he bring it up then you discuss it, but for the moment I would stress that you not badger him."

The last few words were aimed directly at Granger and the young Weasley girl. Both of them cared for Harry, but they expressed it through nagging and affectionate smothering. Severus knew a great deal about heartbreak, and he knew that that was the last thing Harry would need.

The three of them nodded seriously and Severus made his way to another empty cot, not too far from Harry's. if he was correct, Harry would need him again when he woke and it wouldn't do to be too far away.

The next few days passed in a haze for Severus. Harry was almost an inferi. He woke screaming and weeping from nightmares every few hours, and the time he spent awake he was in a cold and shocky state. After those first few words Harry hadn't said anything about Draco or events in California.

Severus didn't want to push, but as the days were turning into a week he felt he had to do something to get Harry to snap out of it. Emotional turmoil or no, there was war on and it wouldn't wait for angsty crises.

Six and oe haf days after Harry's return from California and subsequent collapse, Severus set a tray loaded with delicacies in front of the boy with a heavy thump.

"Eat."

Harry turned dead eyes towards him and said, "No."

"Dammit, boy. Eat or I'll make you eat."

Harry smiled, but it was a weak and bitter twist of the lip. "The last person to call me 'boy' wouldn't let me eat."

Severus shook his head. He knew about Harry's Uncle and his childhood and while it was terrible it had no bearing on this situation. "You have had a week to wallow in the death of your love life, but we are in the middle of a war and there are far more important things to waste your energy on than pouting."

Something sparked in Harry's eyes, and even if it was only anger, Severus was happy to see it.

"Pouting? I can barely breathe right now and you say I'm pouting?"

Severus could hear the air crackle with Harry's magic. It felt like the tantrum Severus had been expecting for the past week was on its way.

But just as easily as the intensity rose, it fell again, though the spark in Harry's eye didn't die. The boy stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom attached to the infirmary. Over his shoulder he said. "Very well, Professor. I am done 'pouting' as you say. We are at was and I am a fighter, a weapon, am I not? So we go to war."

Severus couldn't fight back a shiver at the tone of Harry's voice. The sullen mourning phase had passed, but Severus couldn't help but wonder if this was worse.

Harry reentered the war effort with a zeal that no one had seen from him before. The raids by Order members were fiercer and the body counts on Voldemort's side rose.

Harry no longer visited Severus's quarters in the evenings, though the potion's master heard about the toll of the war o Harry. According to the House Elves he wasn't eating or sleeping. The Gryffindor had become more short-tempered, speaking out in anger when he deigned to speak at all, and that concerned Severus more because Harry had always been pleasant and garrulous.

Letters still arrived from California. Severus didn't know what Harry did with his, but every letter Severus received from Paige and Draco asked what had happened. That stumped Severus because if Draco didn't know what set Harry off, how were they to resolve it?

Severus heard stories about the green eyed boy's temper from Hermione and Ginny and others when they came to pick up potions or order more, but it wasn't until after a raid that went badly that he saw it for himself.

Drafted to help in the infirmary Severus was there when Harry came in with one of his team members in his arms. It looked like one of the Creevey boys. He was unconscious and had several broken ribs, one of which was poking through the skin of his chest. Harry lowered Creevey to one of the beds and Pomphrey ran over to help the boy as Severus turned away from his latest patient, now resting uncomfortably, to Harry.

Harry's shirt was covered in blood, but Severus could see that it wasn't his and he breathed little digh of relief. Hermione said the boy had a death wish, but so far e remained uninjured. Severus wasn't sure whether that was due to Harry's efforts, or those of his team, but either way he thanked is lucky stars.

"Harry?"

The boy looked away from the cots lining the infirmary wall and focused on Severus. "Yes?"

Severus could see a deep exhaustion in Harry's eyes, and lines of strain crossed the boy's face. "Are you well?" It was the only think Severus could think of to say.

Harry snorted. "Oh, I'm wonderful. Every day is paradise. Did you know that there is a weapon coming?"

Severus started at this. "What?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently it will allow Tom, old Moldy Voldie himself, to drain the power of his Death Eaters and use it o kill me and everyone I care about." Harry's gaze fell to Severus's arm and Severus gripped his Dark Mark reflexively. "It looks like he has you either way, Snape."

Severus relaxed his grip. "I never thought I would live through this fight--"

"Neither did I," Harry said, his eyes now returned to Creevey's body on the cot.

Severus went on, ignoring the interruption. "I never thought I would live through this, but if I die I want it to be worth something. Tell me how I can help."

Harry scoffed. "You will do as you have been doing. Your brews can save lives or take them. That is your worth in this fight. Right now no one cares how quickly you can throw a hex."

Severus began to feel something he hadn't felt in years, desperation.

"I want to help, to fight. Let me fight."

All at once the stiffness and tension seemed to fall out of Harry and Severus stepped forward as the Gryffindor's knees began to buckle. Before he could reach the boy, however, Harry straightened up and when he looked at Severus his eyes were full of pain. "You don't need to fight, Severus. Stay in the dungeons, in your labs and your quarters where things are quiet and peaceful, safe."

Severus stepped forward again and took Harry's arm. To his surprise the boy didn't fight back and Severus led Harry to his quarters, and to the couch. Pressing a glass of brandy in his hand, Severus too ka seat next to the silent and shivering boy.

"Tell me what is going on, Harry. What changed you so much, you never said. I tried asking Paige, but she doesn't know, and Draco--"

"Draco? You talk to him?"

Severus nodded. "Of course I do. I know about that weapon you mentioned. They told me, but I didn't think Voldemort would get his hands on it. I know that James Narcissus is sprouting a lovely head of strawberry blond hair, and I know that Draco is completely puzzled. Have you been ignoring his letters? What happened between the two of you?"

Harry's grip tightened on the glass and Severus pulled it away before the green eyed boy could break it. Quality alcohol was worth its weight in gold with the war going strong.

"You… You talk to him?" Harry's voice was low and weak. It felt like those first few hours after his return all over again.

Severus hated to hear it, but maybe this meant he could fix the problem this time.

"He said. I don't know who he was talking to, but he said he didn't want to have a lifetime with me." Harry turned to Severus and the older man but back a gasp at the pain in his eyes. "Why would he say that? I don't have much of a lifetime left, do I? Only a few more weeks, so he wouldn't have to stay with me forever. Am I not worth a few weeks, Severus?" Harry's voice was soft and trembling. He sounded like a confused child and once again Severus found himself gathering the boy in his arms without really thinking about it.

"No, no. he loves you, I'm sure of it. Maybe you just misheard him," Severus said. He knew he chose the wrong words as Harry immediately stiffened in his arms and pulled away.

"You took his side. I suppose I should have expected that." Harry stood up. "Thank you for the drink and the conversation, Professor. I have to go."

Severus flinched at the cold tone in Harry's voice. The boy was broken, completely broken. Perhaps there was no way to get him back now.

Both Severus and Harry turned as there was a knock at the door. Severus couldn't help but wonder what it was this time as he walked to his door and released he wards.

On the other side was Ginny Weasley, who looked surprised when she saw Harry. After a second she shook herself out of it and turned to Severus. "We have some strange magical patterns coming towards the Great Hall. McGonagall thought you might know something about it, if it were a weapon or something."

Severus looked to Harry and the boy nodded. Together they walked the halls of Hogwarts in silence.

The air seemed to grow thicker as they approached the Great Hall. It felt like something was coming. There were only a few people around at this late hour, food was available twenty-four hours a day now, as no one could predict when the shifts of guards, soldiers, or medical staff would be able to eat. The House Elves had never been happier.

All of the attention as focused on a small group in the middle of the room and as Severus approached he saw a trace of red hair.

He felt a lightening in his chest and moved a little faster, but as a thatch of blond hair came into view Severus found Harry outstripping him.

Severus managed to reach them in time to hear Harry say, "I never wanted a lifetime with you either, you nasty little bastard," and watch him punch Draco in the face.

The blond, clearly surprised, went down like a tree and Severus was torn between following Harry as the brunet stalked out of the Hall, and checking on Draco who was still sitting on the floor, a confused expression on his bleeding face.

His decision was made when Paige met his eyes and hissed. "Severus what the hell is going on?"

Severus walked over and crouched down next to Paige where she was healing Draco's face. Absently admiring the shining blue light of white lighter healing, Severus mulled his answer. Both Draco and Paige were staring at him with the same puzzled look.

Once Draco was healed Severs stood, taking Paige's hand to help her to her feet. Draco stood as well and Severus gestured for the two of them to follow him.

Together the group made their way back to his quarters and Severus offered both of them a seat as he settled on his wingback chair, wondering at how much had happened in one evening.

"Okay, we're here, now spill," Paige said, sitting n the very edge of the couch and leaning forward.

Severus sighed. "I'm not entirely sure what's happening," Severus said. He looked over a Draco who was sitting in his old seat on the rug in front of the fire.

The blond looked back at him blankly.

"Draco, did anything happen when Harry came to California?"

Draco looked away, but Severus could seen the sheen of tears over his grey eyes. "I didn't even see him. Paige told me he was there, but he wouldn't stay for me, would he? And now he's not even answered my letters and he hit me. I mean, he hit me."

Severus looked at Paige.

"He was there. He was in the hall when Shannon was visiting. And now he said something about not wanting a lifetime with you? Could he have heard anything?" Paige aimed the question at Draco, who bit his lip for a moment as he stared into the pattern of the rug.

"I was talking to Shannon. She asked me if I wanted-- and I told her…" Draco's voice trailed off and when he looked up at Severus and Paige the tears that were threatening to fall had fallen, leaving thick trails down his pale cheeks.

"I told her I didn't want a lifetime with Harry. Oh Merlin. I told her that, but I didn't mean it. I was… she asked me and I didn't think I could have it. I told her not to give me hope, to let me think I could have it, have him. I want a lifetime. I want forever."

The blond broke into harsh sobs and Severus watched as Paige got down off of the couch and sat next Draco, wrapping her arms around him and half pulling him into her lap to cry against her chest.

"Do you?"

Harry's voice broke into the gloom and Severus, startled, turned sharply to see the Gryffindor standing in the shadowed doorway.

Harry walked closer until he was standing over Draco.

The blond had moved off of Paige and was now sniffling heavily, his eyes on the ground and his shoulders hunched.

"Do you want forever," Harry asked, crouching down on the floor next to the blond. He reached out and Draco violently flinched away. Harry let his weight carry him the rest of the way to the ground until he was sitting on the rug next to the blond. Without touching him, Harry said, "Do you love me, Draco? Was that ever true?"

Shock eclipsed the sorrow on Draco's face as he looked up sharply. "Of course I love you, you idiot. I've been trying to tell you that for ages. We didn't get the chance to say it before you left and then you weren't answering my letters and--"

Draco's words were cut off by a kiss, and when it looked like the two boys would be occupied for a while Severus stood, gesturing for Paige to stand as well. She had been sitting on the floor watching the drama the entire time, but a the two boys began to relax into each other she nodded and stood, following Severus into his bedroom.

once they were in there Severus swung the door most of the ay closed. He didn't want to close it completely in case something else happened, but he wanted to give Harry and Draco their privacy.

Turning to Paige he saw that the witch had taken a seat on the edge of his bed and as running her fingers over his worn velvet bedspread.

She looked up at him with a wicked light in her eyes and said, "Very luxurious, Sev."

He fought back a blush and moved to sit next to her. "Nonsense. It's very cold in these dungeons. I just wanted something wa--"

For the second time that night someone in Severus's quarters had their words cut off with a kiss, and just like his godson Severus wasn't fighting.

(_12345_)

**Note: **So there you have it. I think we have about three chapters to go, so we are winding down. I hope that this chapter has satisfied some of what the last chapter left hanging. Big things are coming for our characters. Well, I'm assuming that there is. I haven't written it yet.

Now, on a more serious note, my birthday began about an hour ago. Seriously, not a joke to get more reviews. I wanted to get these updates out before my birthday but that just didn't work out. I know it's a little late, but if you still want to get me a present you can buy me something from Amazon, or you can leave me a review. I do like reviews…


	37. Harry, before the battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters or these worlds or a pony or a Tiffany lamp or an electric guitar. I have a classical guitar though. I named her 'Baby Jane.' I wonder whatever happened to it… (No, seriously, I know where she is. I just thought that might be funny for the people who got it.)

(_12345_)

**Harry**

It was a matter of old habit to keep the Invisibility Cloak in his pocket. After the blow up with Severus, and the subsequent blow up with Draco, Harry wanted to go hide up in the Astronomy Tower. But there was a reason that the blond and Paige had come to Hogwarts and it was his responsibility to find out what it was.

And if he didn't want to complicate things with another face to face encounter, that was his business.

He managed to slip in the door behind Severus and Paige just before it closed and the wards reset. He stood in the darkened doorway, the cloak over his body, as the others took seats around Severus's always burning fire.

"Okay, we're here, now spill," Paige said, and Harry leaned in to listen closer, even though there was no other noise in the room.

"I'm not entirely sure what's happening," was Severus's unsatisfying reply and Harry bit back a groan. He knew there was a bigger reason for a Charmed One and her white lighter to come back from California, and he needed to find out what it was.

When Severus looked at Draco, Harry followed his gaze. His view was partially blocked by a bookcase, but Harry didn't want to move further into the room and possibly gain the other's attention, so he only saw a sliver of the blond's profile, outlined by the orange light for the fire.

Draco's skin was pale and clear, so Harry figured Paige healed the bruise he left on the blond's cheek. He absently rubbed his knuckles, still sore from the force of the punch.

"Draco," Severus said, his voice soft. "Did anything happen when Harry came to California ?"

Harry clenched his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. He didn't want to hear those words again. He was so intent on trying not to hear that he missed whatever the blond said; only hearing Draco's last words.

"…mean, he hit me."

The blond's voice broke and for the first time since he did it, the satisfaction turned to a tinge of guilt. Harry knew the blond was surprised by his punch, and at the time he liked it, liked seeing those pale grey eyes focused only on him, on his fist. Suddenly that same image made him sick.

Now Paige was speaking.

"He was there. He was in the hall when Shannon was visiting." _Shannon? _"And now he said something about not wanting a lifetime with you? Could he have heard anything?"

Harry shook off the riddle of who this ' Shannon ' person was and focused on the question. He would hear it now, hear Draco admit that he never wanted Harry, never loved him.

Draco's voice came slowly, each word falling into the pool of silence that was the stone-walled dungeon room.

"I was talking to Shannon . She asked me if I wanted-- and I told her…"

Harry held his breath, waiting for the confession.

Draco was audibly weeping now.

"I told her I didn't want a lifetime with Harry. Oh Merlin. I told her that, but I didn't mean it. I was… she asked me and I didn't think I could have it. I told her not to give me hope, to let me think I could have it, have him. I want a lifetime. I want forever."

Draco started sobbing and Harry wanted to rush forward, but he had to be sure it was true before he gave in and chanced his heart again, but as Draco' sobs grew harsher he began to mutter 'I'm sorry's' with every spare breath and Harry had to do it. He threw off the Invisibility Cloak and stepped forward into the firelight.

Harry spoke before he had the chance to think about it, "Do you?"

He saw Paige and Severus look up at him, surprise in their eyes.

After a few seconds of silence Draco looked up and paled, moving away from Paige until he was sitting alone on the rug.

Harry moved closer, forcing his legs to stay stiff, to keep him standing.

"Do you want forever?" he asked. Harry crouched next to but not touching Draco, completely ignoring Paige and Severus. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to any gods that was listening before he went on. "Do you love me, Draco? Was that ever true?"

His prayers were answered when Draco looked up and met his eyes fiercely. "Of course I love you, you idiot. I've been trying to tell you that for ages. We didn't get the chance to say it before you left and then you weren't answering my letters and--"

With every word the blond spat out, Harry felt his heart lightening. It was true, Draco loved him, it was a misunderstanding, and midway through the blond white lighter's rant, Harry leaned in and kissed him.

And it was wonderful.

An eternity was lost in the soft press of mouth on mouth and the exquisite tangling of tongues.

When they broke off the kiss Harry saw that Paige and Severus had left the room and he leaned back, laughing softly and running his hand through his hair.

Draco was smiling softly and Harry reached out his thumb to wipe away the trail of tears on the blond's cheek. When Harry's hand made contact, Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the caress, but when Harry pulled his hand away Draco opened his eyes and Harry froze, caught in the intensity of that gaze.

"We can't do this anymore, Harry," Draco said evenly.

Harry winced, then turned away, shifting to get his feet under him so he could stand and leave and run as far and as fast as he could.

Before he had the chance he felt a firm tug on his shirt sleeve that unbalanced him and he fell back to the ground.

He looked at Draco, then felt the sharp sting of a slap as his face was whipped to the side. Pressing his hand to his stinging cheek, Harry looked at Draco, mouth agape, as the blond stood up.

"Dammit Harry. You were going to do it again. You were going to run away and never talk to me again without giving me the chance to finish a thought. This," the blond said, gesturing to the space between Harry and him, "This is what we can't do anymore. These stupid misunderstandings. It took us too long to get together the first time, years. And then one misheard comment broke it all up again, and now you were going to run away without letting me explain?"

The blond's voice was full of anger and hurt, and as he finished speaking all of the strength seemed to come out of him and Draco crumpled back to the rug, burying his face in his hands.

"This isn't going to work. I want it and I think you want it too, but until you can get over this-- this-- lack of trust or whatever it is, I don't know if we can have a relationship."

The blond's words were mumbled through his hands and broken and shuddering breaths, but Harry heard enough to take all of the air out of his lungs.

"God, Draco. I just--" Harry scooted over, closer to the blond and laid his arm over Draco's shoulders. "I'm bollixing all of this up, aren't I?"

The blond snorted softly into his hands.

"You're right and I was jumping to conclusions and I should have waited to hear what you were saying before I--"

Harry was cut off by a short, hard kiss, one more bracing than arousing, but it did the trick, snapping him out of the spiral of anger and confusion and sorrow and desperation.

When Draco pulled away, Harry saw laughter in his pink-rimmed eyes.

"You're a mess, Potter," Draco said. "But then again, so am I. I think, if we're patient with each other, this could work out."

Harry kept his mouth shut, only smiling and nodding. It seemed safest.

Draco smiled and pressed his hand, now glowing with a soft blue light, to Harry's still stinging cheek.

A few tingling seconds later the blond pulled away with a grin. "There, all better."

Harry leaned in for a kiss that he was almost completely sure would be welcomed when he heard a piercing shriek from Severus's bedroom.

He jumped to his feet and before he realized it his wand was in his hand

"Harry wait, maybe they're…"

The blond trailed off and Harry turned to see that Draco's face had turned a delicate shade of pink.

"You don't think… I mean… But they're-- it's Severus." Harry's thoughts were frantically scrabbling away from the image of his potions professor engaged in coitus.

Draco giggled, before slapping his hands over his mouth, but Harry was left shaking his head in denial.

"No, no. I don't disagree that they would, though I'd rather not think about it, but that-- it didn't sound right."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance another scream sounded, tinged with panic and Harry was through the now-splintered doorway.

Paige was standing next to the bed where a half-dressed Severus Snape lay.

The man was flushed and panting, but the cause was not passion as he was gripping his forearm, his body wrapped fetally around the source of the pain that tinged his already pale face a sickly grey.

Draco rushed past Harry into the room, his hands glowing blue again, but Paige held him back.

"No, it won't work. I tried."

Draco shook her off. "You tried. Half witch, half white lighter. I'm full white lighter and I have more healing power than you. Help me if you wish, but do not try to stop me."

And with that he was on the bed next to the older man, his hands burning blue light against Snape's arm where the black snake and skull of the Dark Mark throbbed and writhed under Severus's skin.

Harry stood on, his wand in his hand as Paige joined Draco on the bed and lent her power to healing Severus.

Eventually the healing power seemed to sink in as Severus relaxed on the mattress.

Paige sat back on her heels as Draco moved to the edge of the bed. Harry took a seat next to the blond.

"Is he okay?"

Draco nodded.

"If you wish to know my condition I would suggest you ask me," Snape said from where he lay against the pillows. His voice was weak and thready, but the tone was as calm and sarcastic as Harry expected and the boy was relieved.

He turned to face Severus and his relief faded. Though the man was more physically relaxed there were lines of tension on his face, and he was still absently rubbing his forearm.

"It's not over, is it," Harry asked in a low voice and Severus shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked, quickly echoed by Draco.

"It's the weapon," Harry said, feeling a sick realization in his stomach. "Voldemort is using it and Severus is one of the batteries."

Paige and Draco turned to Harry with surprise in their eyes.

"You know about it," Paige asked.

"We came out here to warn you," Draco said.

"Yeah. One of our sources passed on the information. I only found out this morning." As he spoke Harry felt the exhaustion of the day weigh down on his shoulders all at once. But he took a deep breath and shook it off.

"Okay, Paige, you stay here with Severus." The older man opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "No, Severus. If Voldemort has this weapon and he's intent on using it, you are vulnerable."

Severus struggled up from the pillows, pushing away Paige's restraining hands. "I am not vulnerable, Potter, and I will help you figh--"

Severus winced again as the castle shook and Harry heard a distant explosion.

Paige looked up, eyes wide. "He's using it."

Again Harry felt the pressure of recent events, but there was no time to stop, no time to regroup as Severus began to groan and curl up again.

Paige ran to the chair in the corner of the room and pulled some crystals from her bag. She set them around Severus and muttered an incantation that Harry couldn't quite make out and a sparkling net of light sprang into being around the man.

Immediately after the net appeared Severus relaxed and Harry heard him sigh in relief.

"See, Severus? You have to stay here. Paige can take care of you until we disable that machine."

Severus's face was flushed pink with the pin and frustration, but he nodded in agreement and Harry dragged Draco out of the bedroom and into the living room, this time settling on the couch and pulling the blond to a seat next to him

"Okay, tell me everything you know about the weapon."

Unfortunately, though the blond told Harry everything he knew, it wasn't enough. Draco didn't know how to destroy the machine without destroying everyone attached to it from the wizard using it to the ones that provided its power. Harry knew he would have to find a way to make Voldemort stop using the weapon before he killed the malevolent bastard. There had been too many lives lost, too many battles.

Tonight, Voldemort would die.

**End part 1**

(_12345_)

**Note: **I'm sorry. You had to wait two weeks and you only get half of the chapter I wanted to write. This was supposed to contain the final battle as well but I'm having a hard time writing it. I think it's because we're approaching the end of the story and I always find it hard to finish them. I don't like it when a story I'm reading or writing comes to an end. I get to know the characters and the world and it feels like I know them, but when the story ends, it's all gone. Sequels are good, but I don't usually write them so once this story is over, it's done. There might be a side story or two, but in a few chapters MY ANGEL is over and that kind of bums me out.

Okay, enough of my emo rambling. Review, tell me what you think, and if there is something specific you would like to see as a side story, let me know. I can't guarantee it will be written, but I could use a few ideas.


	38. Harry, in the fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or this world or anything. Well, I do own some things. I'm a materialist for goodness's sakes. I own a lot of things. none of which are represented in this story. I don't think this disclaimer makes a lot of sense, but I hope I got the point across.

(_12345_)

**Harry (part 2)**

Harry pushed up off of Severus's couch and strode to the door.

He didn't realize he had Draco with him until he felt a sharp tug on his arm and looked down to see their hands intertwined, tan and pale fingers threaded one through the next.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from their joined hands and met Draco's gaze. The blond's grey eyes were swirling with fear and worry and a fierce determination.

"You have a plan."

It was a statement, not a question, and Harry nodded in response, though in truth he didn't have a plan. He just knew he wanted Voldemort dead.

Draco smiled. "Okay, I trust you." The smile became a grin and now the blond was dragging Harry as they moved through the heavy wards on Severus's door as if they were so much tissue paper before stepping out into the hall. "Let's go kick his ass."

Harry grinned and followed the blond towards the Great Hall as the walls of Hogwarts shuddered around them.

When they got there, they saw that the massive room was full. It looked like everyone had gotten into their battle groups, and Harry quickly counted them off in his head. He knew there were at least two teams out in the field or on guard duty, but it looked like everyone else was ready. The room echoed with tense conversation and there was electricity in the air.

Tonight, it would end.

When they entered the room, Harry let go of Draco's hand. He didn't really want to do it, liking he way the long cool fingers felt against his skin, but there were more important things to focus on.

Hermione and Neville broke away from their teams, along with a few of the other group leaders. They gathered around Harry and Draco, their faces serene, but their eyes shining with the fierce light that told Harry they were ready to fight.

"Hermione, it's the weapon." The bushy haired girl nodded. It was one of her spies that had told Harry about the weapon only that morning. "Severus is under Paige's wards in the dungeon right now."

Hermione gasped. "We have to sever their connection before we destroy the weapon, or he could--"

Harry held up his hand, cutting her off sharply. "Draco and I will take care of that. I just need all of you to get me to Captain Snake Face." There were nods around the circle. "Neville, you take your team and reinforce the wards. Hermione, you start triggering the traps. The Death Eaters will have to get close to the castle and that puts them right in our path. Ginny, head up to the infirmary. I want to keep the casualties low on our side, but there are no guarantees. And set up a few warded rooms for Death Eater injured." The red headed girl opened her mouth to protest, but Harry shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. This ends tonight and there are going to be a lot of wounded on both sides. They deserve the chance to live until their trials." Ginny bit her lip, but nodded.

Harry jumped as he felt a cool hand settle on his shoulder. He turned to see Draco staring off at the end of the hall. Harry followed his gaze and saw a strange red light covering the far wall. The red glow grew brighter and larger and as a fierce blow to the wards shook the floor beneath them, Harry felt his stomach drop to his feet.

"On the floor everyone, now!"

No sooner did he speak than the wall turned fiery red and blew inward.

Flaming chunks of stone were flying through the air, now choked with dust and ringing with screams. Harry struggled to his feet and looked at the carnage around him. Piles of rock littered the floor of the Great Hall and Harry could barely see the other teams through the gritty air. He looked down and saw Hermione under a table. He pulled her free and when he was satisfied that she was uninjured, the two of them went to work getting the other team leaders up.

Neville was fine. Scratched and bruised by the flying debris but otherwise healthy. Ginny was dazed. A chunk of rock had hit her in the head, leaving a long streak of blood mixed in with her red hair. Harry flagged down one of the other uninjured soldiers and handed her off to be brought to the infirmary.

Taking a moment to catch up with his own thoughts, Harry saw that most of the uninjured survivors were working to free anyone trapped under the rubble while dodging more of the falling stones. He wondered how many of his friends might be in there, hurt or dying, but he had to fight. If he didn't confront Voldemort now, they might as well leave the fallen to die, it would be the same fate in the end.

He grabbed Neville and Hermione away from their rescue efforts. "I have to go out there. He's not going to stop and we won't survive another hit like this." The two of them nodded, then Neville looked around sharply.

"Where is Draco," the brunet asked and Harry felt his breath freeze in his chest. He hadn't looked. The whitelighter hadn't even crossed his mind since the blast. He turned frantically, searching for a glimpse of blond hair. He spotted Draco hunched over a supine figure on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. The air around the two men was light blue. Draco wasn't injured, he was healing.

Taking a moment to wipe away tears of relief that Harry would blame on the dusty air, he walked over to the white lighter.

"There, there, pet. You'll be fine and well in a minute. Just rest here while I go find someone to bring you up to the--Oh, hey Harry," the blond said as he stood, nearly bumping into Harry.

Draco swayed slightly on his feet as another blast rocked the castle and his eyes looked glazed. Harry signaled for one of the other rescuers to bring the fallen soldier, whom he now saw was Dean Thomas, to the infirmary before he wrapped his arms around the sagging blond's torso and led him to a low pile of rubble in the corner. Helping Draco sit, Harry did a quick field triage on the other boy. There were no cuts or bruises visible, but when Harry pressed Draco's chest the blond winced.

"Broken ribs," Harry said. The blond nodded, his glazed eyes clearing quickly.

"Doesn't matter," Draco said, standing. "We have to get out there and --"

The blond broke off with a gasp, pressing his hands to his stomach and falling to his knees on the floor.

Harry knelt down next to him. "Draco? Are you okay? It's your ribs--"

"No, no," the blond gasped out. "It's something-- stabbing…"

Harry shifted Draco's shirt out of the way, but the skin beneath was smooth and unmarked. There were no wounds and Harry said as much.

Draco shook his head. "No, doesn't matter. We have to fight." he stood, but just as quickly fell again.

Harry stood up carefully as the floor shifted beneath his feet and spotted Hermione in the crowd, waving her over to where Draco now lay on the floor, unconscious.

"What is it," she asked.

"He's injured. Internal or something. He said it felt like a stab. I have to get out there and stop the weapon before it bring the entire castle down on us but I need you to watch over him."

Hermione nodded, her lips in a thin line. "You're going alone."

It wasn't a question, but Harry answered anyway. "Have to. It's my duty."

Harry knelt down again to brush his fingers over Draco's cheek before rising and striding out of the Great Hall.

Harry made his way to one of the vantage points. He needed to get a look at the battlefield before he charged out. Maybe it wasn't the Gryffindor way, but if it kept Harry alive for a little bit longer he would take it.

The field was covered with the remaining fighting force of the castle and that of the Dark Lord. Black robed forms shifted under the ever-present haze of curses and spells.

From where he stood Harry couldn't see who was winning, but he did spot a small tent at the eastern border of the battleground, just under a small copse of trees.

Harry cast a mild Glamour over himself. Voldemort had finally given up on wanting a personal confrontation a few weeks previous and issued a 'kill on sight' order. Taking off from a hidden door in the castle he moved towards the thick brush that edged the battlefield. There was some open space between the castle and the cover of the bushes, so he ran.

Harry dodged several curses, absently noticing that they seemed weak. As he looked around he saw that there were fewer fighters on the field from either side than he had expected and the fighting was not as fierce as it should have been. He knew why his side was depleted. The destruction of the wards of Hogwarts had injured a number of soldiers and sent many others to help the wounded and shore up the castle's defenses, but as Harry watched he saw several Death Eaters fall to the ground, no curse having touched them.

Slowly moving past the battle, Harry jumped back when a Death Eater came crashing through the shrubbery to collapse at his feet. The man's mask had split down the middle, and as he fell it dropped to the ground, exposing a young and unfamiliar face. The man was pale, his skin visibly grey in the dim spell-light cast over the field. As Harry watched the man groaned and curled around his left arm. Harry looked away from the man and off into the corner where the weapon was hidden, seeing a blue glow flare around the small tent.

Now more than ever he knew he had to destroy that thing. Not only was Voldemort using the weapon to destroy Hogwarts and all those it contained, he was killing his own Marked, and one of those was Severus. Paige's ward would only protect the man for so long, Harry had to get to that weapon and shut it down, destroy it if possible.

Unable to completely ignore the man writhing in pain at his feet, Harry moved him further away from the battle and under the secure cover of some thick bushes. It might not be enough to protect him from the battle, but it was the best Harry could come up with in a hurry. He knew the man was a Death Eater, and as such had done horrible things in the name of an insane cause, but his punishment would come in the courts of the Wizarding World, not underfoot on a battleground when he was too weak to fight back.

The pained Death Eater settled, Harry set off again.

Unfortunately the cover ran out before he reached his goal and there was an open field of some few yards between the edges of the brush and the tent.

That area was thickly covered with Death Eaters, and though these showed the effect of the weapon as well, they seemed to be withstanding the power drain. And though the blue glow had faded, Harry was not fool enough to believe that there were no other protections on the tent. With the ferocity of the battle behind him and the eerie silence of the tent before him Harry quickly ducked down into the brush to plan his assault on the seemingly flimsy stronghold.

Unfortunately, the closer he got to the ground, the more his exhaustion and heart-sickness weighed on him. He hadn't had a proper night of sleep in weeks, since he heard what he thought was Draco giving up on him, on them, and the war had only escalated. His body was weak, his mind was spinning. Pushing his glasses up onto his forehead, Harry rubbed his eyes fiercely with the heels of his hands, the end of his wand, gripped tight in his fist, tapping against the plastic frames.

Dropping his lenses back into place, Harry stood up again, shaking the exhaustion off as best he could and taking a deep breath. The only way in, the only one that might work, might be unexpected enough to succeed, was a frontal assault. He would have to move in hard and fast, curses flying, and pray that he got pat the guards and the wards and into that tent.

Resolved, Harry took another deep breath, then ran his tongue over his dry lips. His thoughts wandered back to Draco and he grinned briefly. His death could be only minutes away, but he could still taste the sweet lemony flavor of the other boy on his lips. The warmth of being loved welled up inside his chest and wrapped around him as he stood behind the brushy shrubs. At least he had that. If he died, at least he had that.

And so he charged.

He got past the first few guards with no problems. They were startled and the draw of the weapon had weakened them enough to slow their reflexes. He stupefied four before he got to a real fight.

The second row of guard, three of them, had seen him come out of the darkness and as Harry hexed the first four, theses three had a chance to ready their spells.

Harry dodged an Avada and some purple curse, but a Cutting Curse got through his faltering Protego and hit his shoulder. He felt his grip on his wand weaken and quickly shifted it to his other hand, silently thanking Snape for their private dueling lessons as he knocked out two of the three guards.

The third ran ahead to the tent, where another four guards were waiting. The last four looked stronger than any Death Eaters Harry had seen so far. If he had time to think about it he would have wondered how they remained so strong a they were closer to the weapon than any others, but there was no time for contemplation.

He knocked out the third Death Eater from before, the one that slashed his shoulder, with a quick hex, and Harry managed to throw a cutting hex of his own that managed to connect with two of the oncoming Death Eaters.

Unfortunately this gave the other two time to loop around and come in behind him and the next thing Harry knew he was being attacked on all four sides. Sheer panic bolstered his shields, but he knew that would only lat so long, and though the two injured Death Eaters were now weaker, Harry wasn't sure he would be able to defeat all four of them.

Harry threw cutting curses and tripping hexes around along with anything else he could think of that would at least weaken the four Death Eaters. It was working and their attacks weakened, but it was still four against one and as Harry watched his shield flickered once, again, and then failed.

He barely heard the Stupefy before he hit the ground and darkness rushed over him.

When he awoke he groaned. His head felt pounds heavier than it should and everything around him glowed with a painfully bright blue light.

Squinting through the glare he tried to look around, get an idea of where he was, but before he could shift into a sitting position he felt a heavy foot shove him back down. Turning his head slightly he saw one of the Death Eaters from before, a woman, look down on him with her face twisted in an expression of sadistic glee.

There were no other Death Eaters in sight and Harry assumed they had returned to their positions at guard. Shifting his eyes to the side he saw he was surrounded by fabric walls, and through his exhaustion and pain he almost laughed. He was inside the tent. That was what he wanted and the Death Eaters had actually brought him in.

Now if he could only get up and find the damn weapon…

"Welcome, Mr. Potter."

Harry winced. Voldemort's voice had gotten no more lovely since their last encounter, and through the throb of what must be a concussion, the hissing noise was nauseating.

"Howdy, Tom," Harry said, using his best American accent. It was complete shite, but in for a penny, in for a pound, and the snake-faced bastard was already mad at him. "How're y'all doin' here?"

The Death Eater pressed her foot down a little harder and Harry felt bone grinding on bone under her heel.

"Now, now, Harry. Such poor sssportsmanship is unsightly," Voldemort hissed out.

Harry slowly moved his hand up to rub his face. Returning it to the ground at his side he sighed and looked up at Voldemort. "Say it, don't spray it, Tom."

The Death Eater ground down again and Harry groaned at the pain, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Then the pressure eased up, until the Death Eater had stepped off completely and Harry reopened his eyes and saw her standing a few feet away.

Voldemort was standing over him, and almost kindly expression on his lipless face as he held out his hand.

"Do you need some help, Harry?"

Harry looked from the hand to the man and raised an eyebrow in his best impression of Snape, before standing without assistance. "Sorry, Tom. Hate to be rude, but I want to set a good example for Miss. Death Eater over here," he said, waving at the woman who moved forward sharply, her hands clawed, before stopping at a gesture of Voldemort's. "Doesn't do to accept help from the enemy, does it?"

The Dark Lord giggled again. "My goodness, Harry. I never noticed how entertaining you can be. We should have spoken long ago."

Harry's head was thumping and Voldemort's voice wasn't helping. Neither was the friendly act the man was putting on. "What are you doing, Tom? And we're on a first-name basis now?"

"It would seem so. And I see no reason to keep up with childish threats at this point. The outcome of our battle in inevitable now. You will die, it's only a matter of when

"I see no reason to keep up with childish threats at this point. The outcome of our battle in inevitable now. You will die, it's only a matter of when."

Harry snorted, though he felt a sinking in his stomach. He was weak and injured, his shoulder now thumping with pain to match his head and he could feel the thick flow of blood trickled down his arm. He was starting to feel dizzy and sick, but he steeled himself. It was all going to end soon, one way or another.

"All right, Tom. You're talking a big game. So where is this weapon of yours?" The red slitted eyes widened slightly and Harry grinned. "Yeah, I know about it. So come on, this is the point in the movie where you describe your super evil plan, and then the horrific and esoteric method by which you're going to kill me. Let's get on with things, shall we? Time's a wasting."

Harry heard the other man curse before he was knocked to the ground again.

This time Voldemort did not offer to help him up.

As Harry struggled to his feet, the other man grimaced. "You are too flippant, Mr. Potter. With this machine I plan on destroying your precious castle and everyone inside." Voldemort giggled again, and again Harry felt that stupid high-pitched noise dig into his brain like a drill. "And," Voldemort said, "I'm going to use the magical core of your favorite spy to do it."

Harry felt a cold chill run down his back and he shivered reflexively.

Voldemort grinned at the sight. "Yes, I plan to snuff out our dear Severus's life like a candle."

Harry growled and lunged at the man. His hands were empty, his wand having been taken at some point, but he didn't care. He wanted Voldemort dead.

The Dark Lord held up his wand and Harry felt the hot sizzle of a cutting curse run across his chest, opening up his shirt and the skin beneath, but his momentum kept him moving forward and he fell on Voldemort, knocking him to the ground.

As the hit the floor, Harry caught sight of something just past where the man had been standing, a large metallic contraption, and crouching near it was a shadowy figure. But Harry thought he saw, the light caught on pale blond hair.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted, shoving Harry to the side and rising.

Harry lay on the ground where he had been pushed, panting with exertion and pain, his blood now soaking through the remaining fabric of his shirt. Voldemort looked as energized as anyone could when they had spent an entire battle hiding behind the lines and Harry couldn't stand. He didn't have it in him to rise again.

"Master," the female Death Eater said and as Harry looked over at her he saw her pointing past Harry, past Voldemort, to the blond figure in the shadows.

Voldemort turned sharply, his wand in his hand again and Harry felt one more burst of energy rise in him as he lunged to his knees and tackled the man around the waist, knocking him to the ground.

Harry rose to his feet and threw himself at the female Death Eater who had run towards them as Voldemort fell, her wand outstretched. With a quick worldess spell, Harry's wand was out of her pocket and back in his hands and the Death Eater lay unconscious on the floor.

Harry looked back to Voldemort to see that the Dark Lord had gotten to his feet again and advanced on the weapon and the man that knelt next to it, Draco.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw Voldemort raise his wand, the tip already glowing an ominous green. So close to the weapon, an Avada Kedavra would take out the machine -and everyone around it including the now-trembling blond. It would be the solution to all of Harry's problems, the weapon and the Dark Lord destroyed in one go, except that Draco was there.

Harry couldn't let the blond die.

Using the last of his energy he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Draco as the curse spewed forward. And as everything around him turned a vibrant green, Harry thought he heard the rustle of wings.

**TBC…**

(_12345_)

**Note: **…Hey… So… Been about a month, huh?… Yeah…

Okay, I'm sorry. The truth is that this chapter was hard. It's just about the end of the story and it's battle/fight scenes which I've never written before. I had a draft last week-end but my beta didn't completely love it and neither did I and then I didn't have any time to work on it during the week. And then there is the fact that I just don't like writing endings. If any of you read my other long story, the complete one, ANNIVERSARY, then you know it actually took me about a year between the second-to-last chapter and the final one. I just really don't like endings.

But they are inevitable. And so is my standard begging for reviews. This story hasn't got the response that some of the other fics have, but I'm really proud of this work, if I can own my own pride in someone else's creation. I would like to know what you guys think. I always like to know what you guys think. So review. Good or bad. Thanks.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or these worlds. I make no money from the writing of this story, which is probably for the best considering how long it is taking me to update.

(_12345_)

**Chapter 39**

**Draco**

Draco watched Harry order the others with fascination. He'd seen the green-eyed boy in action before, but it wasn't like this. This Harry was in command and Draco felt a deep shiver travel down his spine.

He heard his name and nodded in agreement, but most of his attention that wasn't focused on how Harry's presence made him feel was wandering over the Great Hall, looking for people he hadn't seen in months. Some were around, but others were missing and while part of Draco wanted to ask where they were another part of him had a strong suspicion that it didn't want confirmed.

He looked towards the back of the Hall when he saw it, a deep malevolent red glow beginning in the center of the stones and moving outward until it enflamed the entire wall. He had just enough time to grab Harry's shoulder before the world exploded.

Draco was thrown away from Harry and the others, landing on one of the heavy benches that lined the long House tables. The study wood crumpled under the force of the collision. He was stunned, head spinning as the stones flew down around him and the air began to fill with a thick choking dust. Acting quickly he stood and moved to the wall, pressing himself into a niche in the stones to wait out the worst of the fall. He took the time to examine his condition. There were some minor bruises and cuts from the flying shards of stone and as he took a deep breath he felt the deep scrape of broken ribs inside his chest.

As long as he kept his breaths short and shallow he could withstand the pain so he conjured some fabric to wrap around his torso. It wasn't as tight as it should have been but he couldn't tighten it any more on his own so it would have to suffice.

When the rocks stopped falling and the dust in the air settled he moved out of the niche and began approaching the student soldiers now scattered injured on the floor. He did triage on them, finding the least injured and sending them to help those more injured to the Infirmary and he drafted some of those who had gotten away unscathed to help him treat the critically wounded.

Draco healed without counting. He couldn't mend the wounded wizards broken bones, punctured organs, completely with his white lighter powers, but he could get them healthy enough to have a chance of survival. He only hoped he would have the strength to get to all of them.

Draco was kneeling over a boy whose ribcage had been completely shattered when one of the falling rocks knocked him into a wall before landing on his chest. One of the other students removed the rock, but it took the last of her energy, leaving Draco alone to try and reconstruct the bones and remove the splinters embedded in the delicate tissue they were supposed to protect.

"There, there, pet," Draco mumbled, rubbing the injured boy's leg gently. "You'll be fine and well in a minute. Just rest here while I go find someone to bring you up to the-" Draco turned to see who was available and saw Harry walking towards him. Seeing the Gryffindor covered in layer of dust and grime made Draco uncomfortably aware of his own appearance. "Oh, hey Harry," he said, standing up, nearly bumping into Harry as he did so.

As Draco stood he swayed his head swimming with pain and nausea from his injuries and reaction from the energy healing took out of him. He saw Harry signal to one of the other students who came over and brought the injured boy out of the hall, before moving to support Draco.

Draco hissed as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. His ribs were protesting fiercely. But even through the pain of his broken ribs Draco relished the warmth of Harry's arm around his waist and he indulged himself by leaning a little heavier on the green-eyed man as they walked towards a pile of rubble in the corner.

Harry guided them over the debris covered floor to the large pile and helped him sit. As Draco allowed himself to rest reaction from all of the healing washed over him and he began to tremble. Harry looked up at him, concern in his green eyes as he began to run his hands over Draco's body.

As Harry's hands pressed over Draco's broken ribs Draco flinched back.

Harry looked up and Draco lost himself for only a second in the depths of those green eyes before shaking off the distraction. Harry had said something, but for the life of him Draco couldn't remember what it was. Hoping it was nothing important he nodded and brushed Harry's hands aside to stand.

Draco's feet were surprisingly steady under him, though he could still feel the drain on his magic from all the healing he had done. He would be able to continue, though he wasn't sure for how much longer before he collapsed.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco waved him into silence. There was no time for this, for argument. Battle was coming. This attack on the great hall, on Hogwarts, was the most audacious move the Dark Lord had ever made. With the weapon in his possession, this was the time to strike.

"Doesn't matter. We have to get out there and--"

Draco gasped as a piercing pain cut through his stomach. He fell to his knees, filled with fear and despair, knowing the emotions weren't his.

Chris?

_Chris!_

Draco didn't know he had fallen to his knees until Harry crouched down next to him.

"Draco, are you okay? It's your ribs--"

Draco cut him off. "No! No, it's something--stabbing--" He couldn't say it. Chris was hurt, more than hurt, the emptiness Draco felt in his heart meant that his charge was dead. Harry and Chris had been injured before and Draco felt the ghost of their pain every time, letting him know when he need to heal them, but this was different. He felt Harry lifting his shirt.

"You're bruised pretty well, but there are no cuts."

Draco shook his head. There was no time to explain, no time to mourn his charge. Too many lives had been lost already. He gritted his teeth against the hollowness. "No, doesn't matter. We have to fight."

Pushing Harry's helping hands away, Draco stood, but just as quickly fell as magical drain and the pain from his broken ribs and Chris's death washed over him and he was enveloped in darkness. He thought he felt something brush against his cheek as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he awoke he was lying on a blanket in the hallway outside the hospital wing. He shifted, relieved to find that his ribs didn't hurt anymore, though the phantom pain from Chris's death still lingered.

"Draco? You're awake?" Draco looked up and saw Hermione standing over him. She knelt down at his side and pressed a hand against his torso, over the area where his ribs had been broken. "Seems to be mended," she said absently, then sat back on her heels.

Draco sat up, leaning against the wall. "What am I doing here? Where's Harry?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, you're in the hall because the infirmary is full. We sanitized the floor and laid out some blankets for the less severely injured students. And as for Harry…" Hermione's voice softened as her gaze drifted away. "He's doing what he does."

"What he does," Draco repeated. "He-- he went off on his own, didn't he?" When the girl nodded, Draco swore. "That daft bastard. I knew it, I knew he would." Draco struggled up from his pallet on the floor, grasping Hermione's arm and the wall to help him get to his feet. "Where did he go?"

Hermione shook her head. "We saw him running off towards the battlefield but no one's reported seeing him fight. There was a small tent at the back of the field. My people think that's where the weapon is. And if the weapon's there, Voldemort is as well. We're trying to get a team in, but no one can get close."

"No one but Harry," Draco muttered. "If he dies, I'll kill him."

Draco moved towards the door, but stopped when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What are you going to do? You can't stop him," Hermione said.

Draco pulled her hand away. "I'm not going to stop Harry. I'm going to help him."

(_12345_)

**Note: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had a valid excuse from the end of January until March because my laptop got a virus and I had to leave it in the shop for a month. Then I caught a flu bug that had me flattened. But my laptop is better and so am I and I have let real life drag me away from my stories.

This chapter is only half of what I wanted to post, but I'm getting a little writer's block and I wanted to post something. I am going to complete this story, as well as **The Littlest Longbottom**, **Resemblance**, **Blind Sight**, and my other fics. I have ideas for new stories and some older stories that I never posted, but I am holding off on those until these are complete.

Review, tell me what you think, yell if you feel the need. Goodness kows I deserve it. If you're one of the readers who has stuck with me this far, thank you, and if you're new to this story I hope you're enjoying it.


	40. Draco, an ending and the Elders?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any of the original materials upon which this story is based.

(_12345_)

**Chapter 40**

The battlefield was a fog of curses and robe-clad bodies. Draco could see something that looked like a tent at the far end of the fight, but he knew there was no way he would be able to reach trying to go through the masses.

"Luckily I don't have to go through them," Draco said to himself. He knew the grounds of Hogwarts well enough to picture a bit of grassy lawn beyond the tent, and he hoped most of the guards would be posted on the side of the tent facing the battle.

Closing his eyes Draco felt the cold tingle of orbing rush over his skin. The next time he opened his eyes he was standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest just behind a grey tent. A strange blue light glowed from inside the tent and Draco's breath caught in his throat. It had to be the weapon.

Moving towards the tent, Draco looked for an opening of some sort. Not seeing one, as he got closer, he pulled out his pocket knife. The Swiss Army knife was a death day gift from Spike and it had a knife blade and a saw. Draco picked the knife blade and pushed it through the thick canvas wall of the tent. It slipped in easily enough, and he switched to the saw blade to cut through the fabric and open a hole big enough to get into.

He worked as quickly and quietly as he could. If the weapon was inside, and there was no chance it wasn't, it would be well guarded. Voldemort was insane, but he had never been stupid.

"--precious castle and everyone inside."

Voldemort's voice as a cold hiss and Draco felt a shiver run down his back before he could help it. The Dark Lord giggled and Draco shuddered at the mad sound but he kept his focus on the tent wall. The hole was growing larger, but slowly, it would take time to cut through. Draco could sense that Harry was nearby, maybe even in the tent itself and Draco could only hope that the other man kept Voldemort distracted long enough for him to get in there.

"And I'm going to use the magical core of your favorite spy to do it."

Draco froze for a second, then began sawing again, frantic to get into the tent, to find the weapon, to stop whatever was going on in there.

"Yes, I plan to snuff out our dear Severus's life like a candle."

Draco stifled a gasp of satisfaction as he got the hole big enough to slip through, and he made it into the tent in time to hear Harry growl and see him lunge at the Dark Lord. Draco muttered a curse. Harry looked terrible, blood stained and exhausted. Chances were good that some of the blood was his own and even now Draco heard Voldemort shout a curse and watched a ray of purple light lash across Harry's body. The way the Gruffindor flinched it had to hurt, but even as he saw Voldemort attack the curse light shimmered off the surface of a small metallic object.

The weapon.

His attention now split between Harry and the weapon, Draco forced himself to focus on the weapon, trusting Harry to take care of himself. Taking advantage of the confusion, somehow Harry had tackled the Dark Lord and even now was punching Voldemort in the face, Draco crept along the wall of the tent until he was next to the weapon.

It was smaller than Draco had expected, somewhere around the size of a car engine, it looked like an engine as well, lots of wires and coils and shapes that Draco couldn't make any sense of.

_Why couldn't he have an instruction manual for this stupid thing?_

Draco heard Voldemort shouting something behind him, but he couldn't turn, he had to try and figure out the machine. If they just destroyed it, even imagining that such a thing was possible, it would be the death of all of the wizards it was drawing power from, pulling them into the darkness with it. But how to turn it off?

There were a series of knobs on the side of the device. Two of them were just under a large gauge that seemed to be measuring something, and the third was separate, with no descriptive marks around it.

_What is this measuring? _Dumbledore had kept a collection of strange devices in his office, many of them covered in strange meters and knobs. Severus had inherited a few and he let Draco 'play' with them, and then Xander, in the rare moments when he was not about to or in the middle of having sex with Spike, had advanced Draco's education in mechanical engineering. Neither man had been able to teach him how to fix things, but Draco was a dab hand at taking them apart.

Both Severus and Xander said Draco had a 'gift' for destruction and he could only hope that gift served him now.

One of the knobs began to shift and the gauge above it rose, even as Draco felt the pressure of eyes on him. He turned and saw that Harry, Voldemort, and a Death Eater were all staring at him, Harry looked horrified, but Voldemort was smiling and the air was thick with magical energy.

Even as Draco registered what he was seeing, that he was caught, he saw Harry jump from his knees and lunge at Voldemort, knocking him to the ground. As soon as he was down, Harry turned to the Death Eater.

Draco took the opportunity, trusting Harry to watch his back and returning his attention to the machine.

Draco noticed that one of the gauges had shifted when the Dark Lord focused his attention. _Perhaps that one was controlling the magic that fed to Voldemort from his followers. _Draco mumbled to himself, then twisted the knob under the gauge that had changed, turning it to one side and then to the next, only slightly, and watching the level change.

The air inside the tent filled with a loud whining noise and Draco heard a shout behind him. He turned and saw that there was a cloak-covered body on the floor of the tent and Voldemort was moving towards him , a curse on his lips.

As the Dark Lord raised his wand, the tip glowing an ominous green, the machine began to whine louder.

_Overload.. I can overload it, short it out. _

Draco set his fingers on the knobs. The machine was icy cold, freezing his fingers even as he felt the Dark Lord getting closer.

He knew what was coming, the Dark Lord was a predictable evil. Draco had been struck by the Killing Curse once before and it took his life then. Now it would take away this ephemeral un-life he had been living, but maybe...

_If he casts AK… and I'm touching the machine… that might just be enough._

Draco pressed himself closer to the machine and closed his eyes tight.

_I'm sorry Harry._

Draco took a deep breath that was promptly knocked out of him as he felt something heavy hit his side. He opened his eyes to see that Harry had thrown himself in front of Voldemort and even now glared balefully up at the man.

"No! You're not doing this. I'm not losing anyone else."

Draco wanted to cry. He wanted to roll his eyes and he wanted to cry. "Shut up Harry, and get away while you can. This will destroy the machine."

Harry looked at him and Draco shrank back against the fiery look in his vivid green eyes. "You shut up. I'm not letting you die."

Harry threw his arms around Draco as the light of the Avada Kadavra fell on them both and the weapon. Draco squeezed his eyes closed, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "You idiot, I'm already dead."

As the green light fell on them Draco felt a horrible tearing sensation in his back. He screamed out in pain.

And everything went still.

The silence seemed to go on forever. Draco sat frozen in time, the weapon a freezing block of ice behind him, and in front of him, Harry.

And all around surrounded by a soft warmth.

He opened his eyes but all he could see was white. There was a blinding light at the edges of his vision and as it cleared the whiteness came into focus.

Feathers.

There were feathers. Draco wanted to reach out and feel them, see if they were real, but his arms felt leaden and heavy. There was a weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Harry resting against him. Draco gently nudged the other boy, but Harry didn't respond.

Draco nudged him again. "Come on, you lazy bugger. Wake uop."

Harry didn't respond.

Draco pushed him harder, slapping at his cheek lightly, and Harry didn't respond, but his head rolled a bit and Draco caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were rolled far back into his head, the whites the only thing visible.

"Harry? Harry!"

In that instant everything came rushing back to Draco. The Dark Lord, the tent, the weapon, and a ray of green light.

"Harry, get up!"

Draco pushed Harry off of him, then pulled him up until the boy was cradled in his arms. Carefully, struggling with the weight, Draco got to his knees, and then to his feet. The Dark Lord and the Death Eater that had been with him were nowhere in sight so he pushed past the soft white feathers and made his way to the opening of the tent.

As he walked he felt a strange weight hanging from his shoulders, but it was nothing compared to the weight in his arms, the precious burden he carried.

Draco stepped past the shadowy confines of the tent and into bright sunlight. Blinking to clear his glare-blinded and tearing eyes, he moved carefully, trying to get to the side of the battlefield and the cover of the bushes.

"Stop."

The voice was loud and it rattled his bones. Draco opened his eyes, carefully and painfully, squinting at the blurry pale figure before him.

As his vision began to clear he stepped back, a thrill of fright running up his spine.

Before him stood the three high Elders, forbidding expressions on their faces. Just behind them stood Shannon, looking apologetic and sorrowful, and just beyond them stood the forces of Hogwarts.

Draco froze in place. Why were the Elders there? In his arms Harry moaned and Draco could not fight back a grin. He was alive!

One of the Elders, a white lighter Draco had never seen before, stepped forward. "Whitelighter you will lay down your charge and come with us."

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving him. I let him go once, I can't do it again."

Another Elder stepped forward, but Draco watched as Shannon pushed her way past, coming to his side.

"Draco, you have to leave Harry and come with us. All of this has gone dreadfully wrong."

"I know it has. Chris--" Draco had to stop, a sob caught in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, baby boy," Shannon said, her voice warm and soothing. Draco leaned back against her but felt some hard barrier between them. He turned to see what it was and his face hit a bunch of feathers. Pulling back he muttered, "Shannon? What is going on? What are these feathers?"

"They're wings, baby boy," she said, her eyes sad and tired.

Harry shifted again and Draco turned his attention back to him. Slowly the other boy's eyes focused and Draco smiled at the sight of the familiar green. "You're going to be okay, Potter. You hear me?"

Harry's eyes were glazed and weary, but he smiled a bit. "An angel," he mumbled softly, almost too softly for Draco to hear. "My own angel."

"Enough of this foolishness," one of the Elders said, the one that Shannon had pushed back. "If he will not leave his charge behind then they can come together." The Elders' eyes were hard. "The boy will be joining us soon enough anyway."

Caught in the feathers and with the weight of Harry bearing him down Draco could not fight back as the Elder grabbed one of his arms and Shannon grabbed the other.

They were quickly wrapped in an aura of blue light and the battlefield around them disappeared.

(_12345_)

**Note: **So there we are, another update. I know it's extremely belated but it is my hope that the next one won't be so long in coming. Writer's Block sucks hard, in case anyone is wondering.

Review, let me know what you think. Please and thank you.


End file.
